En temps de guerre
by Batyliam
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide de partir seul à la recherche des Horcruxes, laissant derrière lui ses amis, sa famille, et Ginny. L histoire se déroule 5 années plus tard ou le retour de Harry ne se fera pas sans conséquences RWHG GW?
1. Prologue : Le Départ

**Bon et bien me voilà pour ma nouvelle fic! Etant de nature assez impatiente, je pouvais attendre plus longtemps pour envoyer mon nouveau chapitre!lol**

**j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours du bien! ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE DEPART**

****

_Le ciel était brumeux et la nuit paraissait plus sombre, presque menaçante. Les seules lumières apparentes étaient celles qui longeaient l'avenue Privet Drive. Toutes les lampes des maisons alentours étaient éteintes, entraînant leurs habitants dans un profond sommeil._

_Tours à tours, l'éclairage des lampadaires disparût, laissant la rue à la merci des ténèbres._

_Ils commencèrent à marcher, lentement, cherchant une maison avec le numéro 4 inscrit dessus, mais il faut dire qu'elles se ressemblaient tellement toutes!_

_Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, ils entendirent un « flop » non loin d'eux, et se cachèrent derrière un buisson._

_- « Tu es sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Ron pas très rassuré._

_- « Tu as entendu comme moi non? » répondit Hermione, en inspectant les alentours._

_Un bruit se fit entendre juste derrière eux, le craquement d'une feuille sous un pied…_

_- « Vous comptiez aller où comme ça? » retentit une voix._

_Hermione et Ron se relevèrent rassurés, et virent Lupin devant eux. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été très discrets pour leur départ!_

_- « Vous nous avez fait peur! » lui reprocha Hermione, rangeant sa baguette._

_- « Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là? » demanda Ron surpris, et merde ils avaient pourtant pris toutes les précautions pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit!_

_- « Le problème n'est pas réellement ce que je fais là, mais qu'est-ce que VOUS, vous faites là, à une heure aussi tardive, en pleine région moldu, et où apparemment vous avez utilisés la magie pour assombrir l'avenue? »_

_- « Nous sommes venus voir Harry, c'est tout. » dit Hermione sans grande conviction, évitant le regard du sorcier._

_- « Hermione, je fais parti de l'Ordre depuis bien longtemps, et je ne saurais croire les mensonges d'une jeune fille de 17 ans, aussi intelligente soit-elle… » dit-il._

_Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, Hermione essayant vainement de trouver une réplique qui tiendrait la route, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Elle qui avait tout prévu, n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'ils croiseraient Lupin, leur ancien professeur. Ron avait la tête baissée, cherchant peut-être une réponse en regardant ses pieds, qui sait._

_- « Vous êtes les amis les plus fantastiques que je connaisse, Harry en est sûrement très fier. Mais je crois qu'il ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger une fois de plus… » annonça-t-il gravement._

_Ron leva la tête et interrogea Lupin du regard, puis Hermione toute aussi abasourdie que lui._

_- « Comment ça une fois de plus? » demanda Ron d'une voix cassée._

_L'homme qui se tenait devant eux, s'approcha, puis dans un soupir, leur annonça ce qu'ils avaient déjà compris:_

_- « Harry est parti, seul. »_

_Cette phrase résonnait dans leurs têtes comme un tambour, incessant et désagréable._

_- « Écoutez-moi maintenant. Si Harry a choisi de partir seul, il ne faut pas aller contre sa volonté. Vous avez été ses meilleurs amis, et je pense qu'il veut vous remercier d'une certaine façon. Il a quitté Ginny, difficilement, puis vous, parce que vous comptez aussi à ses yeux et qu'il ne veut plus avoir de mort sur la conscience. Vous ne seriez qu'un frein, un obstacle pour lui. Il n'a pas du faire ce choix de gaieté de cœur, mais il l'a fait uniquement pour vous deux._

_Hermione, je sais que tu t'attendais à partir à l'aventure avec lui, le soutenir, lui tirer les oreilles, mais je pense qu'il a besoin de faire ça seul. Tu comprends? _

_Et toi Ron, qui veillera sur Ginny en l'absence de Harry? Les membres de l'Ordre ne seront pas toujours là pour protéger les gens que vous aimez, même s'ils s'y efforcent. Ne pensez pas qu'ils vous a abandonné, il a seulement pris les devants je pense…_

_Hermione luttait pour ne pas pleurer et Ron affichait une tristesse sur son visage que même Lupin ne pouvait consoler._

…_Vous devez tracer votre chemin à présent, comme Harry le fait de son côté, préparez-vous à la bataille, il se peut que vos chemins se recroisent à nouveau, pour l'ultime bataille. » finit-il._

_Cette fois, des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione, son nez la picotait alors qu'elle essayait de cacher sa déception et sa peur. Ron, lui avait repris le dessus en pensant qu'Harry reviendrait. Oui il reviendrait, c'était évident, ils seront à ses côtés pour détruire Voldemort, il en était certain, enfin…presque. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il prendre?_

_- « Vous devriez rentrer maintenant, vos parents doivent s'inquiétez. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit: il reviendra. » dit-il._

_Sur cette phrase, il transplana et disparût aussi discrètement qu'il n'était apparut._

_Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la maison des Dursley, ils espéraient à une mauvaise blague, s'attendant sûrement à voir Harry leur faisant un signe de la fenêtre, mais de toute évidence, la triste réalité qu'ils essayaient de repousser, n'en devenait que plus évidente. _

_Ron pris Hermione dans ses bras et transplana sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Cette fois, aucune magie ne les aiderait à le rejoindre. _

_Merlin qu'il la maudissait cette foutue guerre, et tout ça à cause d'une prophétie et d'un Lord fou à lier._

_Il espérait maintenant, que cette bataille n'allait pas durer trop longtemps, car il ressentait déjà le vide dans son cœur, son meilleur ami était parti, et ce pour un temps qui allait être beaucoup plus long qu'il n'aurait cru…_

_OO_

_Il avait transplané dans sa chambre, tout doucement, puis lança un sort insonorisant à la porte, au cas où, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait aucun bruit._

_Sa valise était prête, il avait rangé des vivres dans un torchon propre piqué à la tante Pétunia, elle lui en voudrait peut-être, mais ce n'était que justice pour tout les soirs où on l'avait privé de dessert, où il avait passé des vacances pourris, bref un torchon contre la séquestration, c'était pas cher payé de toute manière! Il avait la boule au ventre, cette fois, c'était sérieux. Rien à voir avec le stress des Aspics ni le permis de transplanage, non, cette fois c'était faire son chemin seul dans le noir. Quand il quittera la ville, il laissera TOUT derrière lui, la famille Weasley, l'Ordre, Ron, Hermione…..Ginny. _

_- « Reducto » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur ses bagages._

_Il prit son balai, puis avant de transplaner dehors, il se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Dommage qu'il n'ait pu y voir son propre reflet, le polynectar allait durer encore 1h peut-être…et il reprendrait son apparence, laissant celle de Lupin derrière lui._

_J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas, pensa-t-il._

_« flop »_

_Il était dehors. Le ciel était dégagé à présent et on pouvait voir quelques étoiles scintiller. Il enfourcha son Éclair de Feu et s'éleva dans les airs. Il admira le ciel; C'était la pleine lune, mais heureusement, elle n'avait aucun effet sur lui…_

* * *

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? dites le moi par reviews! (et ça rime en plus!lol)**_


	2. Le temps passe

**Hello tout le monde! Si vous savez comme je me suis fait violence pour ne pas l'avoir mis avant ce chapitre!lol C'est une torture d'attendre, j'en pouvais plus! En plus, j'ai eu 12 reviews! ça fait vachement plaisir! **

**Il me semble que je dois de petites explications pour éclairer certains lecteurs sur l'histoire de ma fic: C'est une fic basée sur le couple RWHG et aussi GW et ? (haha mystère...), je me devais de faire une petite présentation des personnages pour que vous voyez comment ils ont évolués, mais aussi de l'histoire qui se met en place (avant que je fasse revenir Harry). Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas revenir Harry 10 chapitres après celui-là!lol promis! Mais il faut qu'il y ait une base pour que les choses bougent ensuite! (surtout pour moi avec mon esprit si ordonné...ironie bien sûr!)**

**Un grand merci à : _LollyFizzLRDM, Yann, TiOubO, Titange013, Lady Oscar, Mina2, Odditi-Z, Sarah, Demenciae, Gryffondor, Lilli-puce, Samara83, Faeris_, pour m'avoir laissé des reviews encourageantes et super sympas!**

**J'espère que vous serez pas déçus par ce chapitre (certains s'attendent à de l'action, c'est pas pour tout de suite ;-)), passez un agréable moment! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LE TEMPS PASSE…**

Il fumait une cigarette, adossé contre le mur, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques années pour dégager son stress. La petite ruelle dans la laquelle il se trouvait était bondée ce matin, et les moldus s'agitaient dans tout les sens à la recherche d'une bonne affaire. Si Ronald Weasley avait été un jour le gamin dégingandé et gauche de Poudlard, on pouvait maintenant dire, rien qu'en le regardant qu'il était quelqu'un de différent…La tête penchée, quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient devant le visage, le reste de sa crinière retenue en catogan. Il portait sa longue cape noire, et se fichait complètement de savoir ce que les gens pensait de sa tenue, sûrement démodée à leurs yeux.

Il se sentait regardé et releva la tête vers le trottoir d'en face et vit Hermione qui le fixait, attendant que les voitures s'arrêtent quand le feu passerait au rouge. Il s'y était habitué à toutes ces technologies moldus, mais il préférait de loin la magie. Cependant, en des temps comme celui-ci, s'éloigner du monde sorcier de temps en temps ne pouvait faire que du bien.

Ça y'est, elle traverse le passage piéton, vêtue d'un tailleur et d'escarpins, le tout dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcière.; au moins des fringues de chez eux qu'il appréciait. Elles avait des jambes à couper le souffle, non. En fait, tout chez elle était à tomber, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle avait maintenu sa longue chevelure avec une barrette, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules, Merlin qu'elle était belle…

Il se dirigea vers elle, souriant, elle aussi. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ça aussi c'était une habitude, pas désagréable d'ailleurs et pas mortel pour les poumons au moins.

- « Salut Ron! Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, mais tu me connais, le boulot! » lui sourit-elle

- « C'est rien, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès! » la taquina-t-il.

- « Quoi? Je suis démasquée alors! Il va falloir que je trouve une autre excuse! »

- « Oui et j'apprécierais qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente cette fois… »

Les choses avaient changés entre Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Mais intérieurement, même s'ils se doutaient des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, aucun des deux n'étaient près à faire le premier pas. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient tout les deux pour le Ministère, une complicité était née, et n'avait cessée de grandir, à tel point que de temps en temps, l'un des deux hurlait sur l'autre, histoire de remettre la barre à zéro. Non, en fait, les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si différentes, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Mais ce qu'ils partageaient, aussi invisible soit-il, personne ne pouvait le détruire, ni l'abîmer, c'était leur secret à eux.

- « Tu as décidé de ce qu'on va lui prendre? » demanda Hermione.

- « J'avais pensé à un bijou, mais c'est peut-être trop symbolique… »

- « Comment ça trop 'symbolique'? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- « Non rien, c'est juste que…je pensais à Harry…tu comprends »

Voilà un sujet qu'il s'évertuait à éviter, mais qu'il entamait toujours malgré lui, sauf au travail.

- « Excuse-moi Mione, c'est juste qu'un bijou, c'est comme un gage, seul un homme peut offrir ça à une femme. »

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu des millions de fois auparavant, un regard pleins d'espoir et d'interdits. Le bleu de ses yeux avait légèrement foncé avec le temps, ce qui rendait difficile de soutenir un regard plus de quelques secondes avec lui. Seul elle y parvenait.

- « Alors tu as pensé à autre chose? » se tournant vers une vitrine. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas en parler, pas ici.

- « Non à vrai dire, j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, je comptais un peu sur ton aide. Après toutes les protections possibles que j'ai trouvé à lui offrir, maintenant je suis un peu à court d'idées. » dit-il

- « Ça tombe bien, j'ai peut-être une idée…mais on ne trouvera rien ICI. »

- « Ok j'ai compris, et c'est quoi? » demanda-t-il.

- « Tu verras! » répondit-elle le regard plein de malice.

Ils longèrent la rue et dévièrent à droite, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà le chemin, puis arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Il se retourna vers elle et s'approcha. C'était le moment qu'il aimait le plus avec elle, parmi tant d'autres bien sûr. Le transplanage…

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et sentit le frisson qui traversa son corps tout entier, pendant qu'ils se regardaient intensément.

« flop »

- « Pré-au-Lard? Je m'attendais pas à cette destination » dit-il surpris, se détachant d'elle.

- « J 'y ai fait un tour il y a quelques jours, viens! » dit-elle, le prenant par la main en se dirigeant vers une boutique que Ron n'avait jamais vu au temps de Poudlard.

Il entrèrent à l'intérieur, déclenchant une sonnette. Un vieil homme fit apparition derrière le comptoir.

- « Oh bien le bonjour miss Granger! » dit-il apparemment ravie de sa visite.

- « Bonjour Mr Aary, comment allez-vous? »

- « Oh bien, je n'ai plus mal au dos, heureusement que votre amie était là pour me soulager, j'ai marché toute la journée et je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de me reposer! » dit-il en souriant.

- « C'est formidable! Heu…je vous présente Ron, un ami. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment, le vieil homme imposait le respect et une grand sagesse se dégageait de lui.

- « Bonjour…Mr Weasley c'est bien ça? Oui…j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme qui venait de rougir.

- « Bonjour. » il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était très intimidé par le vieil homme.

- « J'étais certain que vous reviendriez…et je suppose que votre amie Ginny n'y est pas étrangère, je me trompe? » dit-il en allant dans son arrière-boutique.

Ron regardait Hermione l'air interrogateur. Elle avait de l'admiration pour Mr Aary, il en était certain, un vieil homme cultivé, une boutique remplie d'objets rares et anciens, et sûrement d'une centaine de vieux grimoires, tous poussiéreux les uns que les autres. C'était certainement l'unique passion d'Hermione : le savoir.

- « En fait, c'est son anniversaire demain soir et j'ai pensé qu'on trouverait quelque chose de mieux chez vous. » dit-elle

Il ressortit comme un gamin ayant trouvé un trésor, puis déposa son butin sur la table.

- « J'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour elle! »

A présent, Ron et Hermione fixaient tout deux une boîte d'environ dix centimètres de chaque côté, une boîte visiblement ancienne, avec des symboles gravés dessus. Il y avait 2 liens entrelacés sur le couvercle, le reste n'était que décoration.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Ron, dont la curiosité avait été plus qu'éveillée, et la méfiance par la même occasion…

- « C'est un bijou. »

Ron lança des yeux réprobateurs à Hermione:

- « Dis donc, on était pas parti de là-bas pour trouver autre chose qu'un bijou? » demanda Ron

- « Je sais! » chuchota-t-elle, gênée.

- « Oh mais ne vous en faites pas Mr Weasley, cet objet est loin de ressembler à quoique ce soit d'autres! Il est unique, et n'est-ce pas ce que vous recherchiez au fond de vous, un cadeau différent pour votre sœur? » dit Aary l'œil espiègle.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Ron ne supportait pas, c'était que les autres pensent à sa place. Pendant ses études d'auror, on lui avait appris une devise: « Saches-en plus sur ton ennemi, que tu n'en sais sur toi-même ». Et voilà, que ce vieux croûton se permettait d'insinuer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser! Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort…

- « Oh…je vous ai contrarié. Je comprends, je suis vraiment agaçant dès fois! » dit-il en rigolant.

Ron ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, ce gars-là avait malgré tout quelque chose d'invariablement sympathique.

- « Non c'est rien, Ron est toujours un peu sur les nerf! » répondit Hermione en balançant un cou de coude à son partenaire.

- « Aïe! » fit-il en exagérant le coup reçu « Alors…comme ça vous avez trouvé le cadeau parfait pour ma sœur? »

- « Non je n'ai pas dit parfait! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils « j'ai dit idéal et unique. La perfection n'existe pas jeune homme, même les sentiments les plus puissants ont toujours un défaut… ».

Et voilà! Un « Hermione version mec », de mieux en mieux! Toujours en train de reprendre les gens.

- « Je pense que je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps… » dit-il en ouvrant la boîte. « Attention, c'est fragile… »

L'intérieur de l'écrin était tapissé de soie rouge, et formait un coussin douillet pour ce qui se trouvait dessus. C'était un pendentif, mais le vieux avait raison, pensait Ron, il ne pouvait ressembler à aucun autre…

- « C'est magnifique! » s'exclama Hermione.

Mais Ron restait sceptique, il doutait qu'un pendentif avec un parchemin en or entouré d'un anneau ne plaise beaucoup à sa sœur, mais il n'en restait pas moins sublime. C'était plus le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à sa vue que l'objet en lui-même…ce qu'il représentait.

- « Oui n'est-ce pas? Et vous Mr Weasley, comment le trouvez-vous? » demanda-t-il ayant remarqué ses doutes.

- « Heu…c'est très…beau. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma sœur? »

- « Et tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Ce que vous voyez vous est propre. Et ce que verra votre sœur sera différent. » dit-il le plus simplement du monde. « par exemple, vous mademoiselle Granger, que voyez-vous? »

- «Et bien, la chaîne du pendentif représente les deux liens comme sur la boîte et ils tiennent une sorte de goutte d'eau, mais le bleu est très spécial, ça me rappelle quelque chose… ».

Ron, lui, avait compris et leva la tête vers le vieil homme, incertain. Aary lui fit un clin d'œil, et Ron ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire, puis en regardant Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas fait le rapprochement.

- « C'est bon, on le prend! » dit Ron. C'était la meilleure idée de cadeau qu'on lui ait suggéré depuis longtemps!

Il ne donna pas plus d'explications, voulant que sa future propriétaire la trouve d'elle-même. Hermione paraissait presque vexée que son ami l'ait trouvé et qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire.

- « Vous trouverez Miss Granger, j'en suis certain. Il vous faut un peu plus de temps pour le comprendre, il n'y a pas de mal à cela. » dit Mr Aary.

Elle passa la porte avec le sac, en le remerciant chaleureusement.

- « Merci Mr Aary » dit Ron avant d'aller la rejoindre dehors.

- « Oh Mr Weasley?…Ronald si je ne m'abuse? Puis-je vous appelez ainsi? » demanda le vieil homme.

Il fit une grimace, Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Ronald!

- « Ron fera l'affaire » répondit-il, souriant.

- « Et bien Ron, dorénavant, appelez-moi Zephan » dit-il les yeux pétillants.

Il ressortit de la boutique alors qu'Hermione l'attendait sur le chemin.

- « Alors? Comment tu l'as trouvé? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Il est sympa, un peu trop intelligent si tu veux mon avis… » répondit-il

- « Oui c'est vrai…j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il devine facilement ce que tu penses! »

- « Oui…_dans le fond, c'est exactement ça. Il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir… »_

- « Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que Ginny a une pause ce midi. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi la voir? On ira sûrement au Trois Balais… »

- « Ça me ferait plais… » il s'interrompit. Il vit une silhouette familière derrière elle, et en regardant de plus près, il reconnut Neville Londubat, lui faisant des signes qu'il comprit aussitôt.

« Je pourrais pas venir, le boulot m'appelle. » dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle se retourna et vit son ancien camarade de classe, lui aussi devenu auror.

- « Bon c'est pas grave. Toi au moins tu as des excuses qui tiennent la route et en plus tu as quelqu'un qui fait semblant de venir te chercher en urgence alors! » dit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

- « Mouais… ».

- « Combien tu le payes? » plaisanta-t-elle.

- « Tout de suite les grands moyens! C'est gratuit figure-toi! » rigola-t-il. « Bon il faut que je te laisse Mione, passe le bonjour à ma sœur! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

- « Demain soir vers 20h! Ne sois pas retard! Et pas d'excuses avec le boulot ou Neville sinon tu auras affaire à moi Ron c'est clair! » cria-t-elle.

- « C'est toi qui me dis ça! »

Elle lui sourit, tout en regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas venir. Son travail l'accaparait et ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant. Mais les choses étaient tellement différentes il y a 5 ans…

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors, pas trop déçus j'espère? Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas! Gros bisous à tous! (et cette fois, le 3ème chapitre, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine désolée...je résisterai! )**


	3. Un cadeau nommé désir

**Hello à tous! Je sais je sais, je vous avais dit "je mettrais le chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine, et cette fois je résisterais!...peine perdue, c'est toujours plus fort que moi... Et puis comme ça, vous en apprendrez encore un peu plus sur les personnages, et c'est au chapitre 4, que l'intrigue commencera...**

**Donc, chapitre consacré au couple Ron/Hermione, et sur Ginny bien sûr! ;-)**

**_Un grand énorme merci à : Oddity-Z, kitties potter, Lilli-Puce, sarah, emmi la beletinette, Faeris, mina2, cynt, Lady Oscar, alixelle, Virg05 et tous ceux pour le chapitre d'avant bien sûr!_**

**Merci de me soutenir, ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews!lol. Alors je vous offre le troisième chapitre (que vous auriez dû avoir la semaine prochaine non mais vous vous rendez compte?mdr) chui trop gentille dès fois...mais bon c'est parce que vous le valez bien!**

**Sur ce chers amis, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 : UN CADEAU NOMME DESIR…**

Elle finissait de se maquiller, optant pour une ombre à paupières couleur crème, très léger. La coquetterie était devenue un agréable passe-temps pour elle, ça lui redonnait confiance de se mettre un peu en valeur…_surtout quand on veut plaire à quelqu'un en particulier_. Ce soir, c'était une grande occasion : l'anniversaire de Ginny, et Hermione avait tout organisé! Le repas, les invités, elle avait tellement hâte de redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait vu en un peu plus grand cette année.

Elle alluma les quelques bougies posées sur la table, et regarda autour d'elle si elle n'avait rien oublié.

Ah? On vient de frapper à la porte! Quelqu'un en avance apparemment…

Elle alla ouvrir.

- « Ron? » déglutit-elle, pendant que ses yeux faisaient d'incroyables allers-retours de haut en bas, cherchant le moyen de s'arrêter. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- « Tu es magnifique Mione. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, puis entra dans la pièce, déposant une bouteille de champagne sur le plan de travail.

Il avait mis un pantalon en lin noir, et un pull plus moulant de même couleur , dévoilant le début de son torse, tout en élégance. Les cheveux en bataille, une petite touche Weasley qui lui allait à la perfection, et qui donnait à Hermione l'envie d'y passer sa main, mais elle ne se laisserai jamais à gâcher une amitié avec lui, il était trop important pour elle.

Ron de son côté, avait essayé de paraître le plus naturel possible en la voyant, mais après une forte envie de la plaquer contre le mur, il avait choisi une autre solution : l'embrasser sur le front et passer aussi vite qu'un TGV devant elle, dans le seul but de lui tourner le dos. Pathétique hein?

Elle était coupable d'être désirable, belle, intelligente et son vœu le plus cher était de céder à ce péché qui lui rongeait l'esprit jours et nuits. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait se transformer en halogène le temps de la soirée: pas de rougissements intempestifs, ni de maladresse, ni d'envie de quoique ce soit…

Il se retourna, priant pour qu'il tienne le coup, comme à chaque fois. Elle portait une robe de soirée très chic, noire avec des brillants sur le tissus, mais discrets quand même. Elle avait une fente sur le côté, laissant place à l'imagination de Ron, très fertile ce soir d'ailleurs. Un décolleté plongeant devant, où il put y voir son grain de beauté préféré, et un derrière qui s'arrêtait à la limite des fesses. Bref, une tenue tout en invitation, une tenue qui laissait entrevoir trop de choses pour qu'il ne cède pas à la tentation, surtout s'il avait fait la connerie de se ramener une heure à l'avance.

- « Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main…

Il toisa la pièce d'un regard et vit qu'elle avait déjà terminé, hormis peut-être la cuisine.

…mais apparemment, tu as déjà tout fini. » dit-il avec une moue gêné.

- « Non, c'est rien Ron! De toute façon, j'attends tout le monde maintenant et tu es le premier alors tout vas bien! »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'alluma une cigarette et entendit un soupir derrière lui. Il savait déjà pourquoi et sourit:

- « Je sais ce que tu penses Mione! »

- « Oui et apparemment ça t'es complètement égal! Pourquoi tu fumes ce truc d'abord? » demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- « Tout d'abord, je prends au sérieux ce que tu me dis! Et puis tu préfères que je fumes de la marijuana? Après tout, c'est pas mal non plus… » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Ron je suis sérieuse là! »

- « Oui et bien moi aussi! Tu crois que c'est facile d'arrêter, avec tout ce qui se passe? Ce qui s'est passé? Tu crois que je m'amuse peut-être? » dit-il en haussant le ton. Mais il avait l'habitude de toute façon…

- « Non mais…j'ai jamais dit que c'était facile! C'est juste que…_je tiens à toi c'est tout_ »

- « Que quoi? Hermione si ce truc me tue, ce sera pas avant des années. Et de toute façon, je compte bien m'arrêter avant… » dit-il.

- « Ah oui et quand? Dans 10 ans? »

Il lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déclencher une dispute, mais ça lui était égal, parce qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle fronçait les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches.

- « Non pas dans 10 ans. Quand j'aurais un enfant par exemple. » annonça-t-il.

Si Hermione avait toujours le dernier mot et la réponse à tout, elle restait sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Ron voulait des enfants?

- « Ron je savais pas que…tu voulais avoir des enfants. » murmura-t-elle.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant une allure décontractée.

- « Ça te parait si invraisemblable que j'en ai un jour? »

- « Non, non, bien sûr que non! C'est juste que je ne savais pas. » dit-elle

- « Oui, quand la guerre sera finie bien sûr et quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, les plongeant yeux dans les yeux à l'éventualité d'un avenir. Lui rêvait d'un avenir sans malheur et y croyait, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant. La guerre avait tellement pris de place que pour elle, vivre avec était devenue une évidence, une façon de vivre. Pour Hermione, une vie après la bataille lui paraissait inconcevable, parce qu'elle ne croyait pas au retour de Harry.

- « Il va falloir en parler Hermione, et très sérieusement cette fois. » dit Ron, en fermant la fenêtre. Il se posa sur une chaise et commença à se triturer les mains. Il était nerveux, et quand il était ainsi, Hermione savait qu'il allait parler d'un sujet qui lui déplaisait.

- « Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » dit-elle en mettant le champagne au frais.

- « C'est de notre ami dont il s'agit. Tu peux nous accorder au moins cinq minutes, ça va pas t'écorcher la mâchoire non plus! » Il était agacé cette fois, plus de machine arrière. Quand Ron commençait quelque chose, il le finissait jusqu'au bout, même si les mots ne lui plairait pas.

- « Bon très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise de plus Ron? Il est parti et ça va faire cinq ans! Pas de nouvelles, pas de signe comme quoi il serait encore vivant. Tu l'appelles 'ami' mais il n'est même pas capable de prendre de nos nouvelles ou au moins des siennes! »

- « Ceci ne regarde que ma sœur, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! Et je te signale qu'en quelques sortes, Harry nous fais signe… »

- « Quoi, ça? Mais qu'en sais-tu que c'est bien lui? C'est peut-être un de ses fidèles qui veut nous faire du mal et nous donner encore de l'espoir! De l'espoir Ron, il n'y en a pas! Cette guerre, c'est à nous de nous en débarrasser, et moi je n'ai AUCUN, tu m'entends? AUCUN espoir que ça arrive un jour! »

- « Tu devrais… » dit-il calmement.

- « Pourquoi je devrais? Pour faire comme toi et espérer avoir une vie de famille avec un gentil mari et des enfants plus tard! Pffff je suis réaliste moi! »

- « J'ai jamais dit que je voulais avoir un gentil mari… »

- « …Ron! Arrête de plaisanter c'est vraiment pas le moment! »

- « Je sais. Tu as fini? Alors à moi maintenant d'exposer mes arguments tu veux bien? »

Il lui fit un signe positif de la tête, elle haletait de s'être énervée toute seule; elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, la tête penchée contre sa main.

- « Moi je crois et j'ai toujours cru en Harry. On était toujours à ses côtés lors d'une bataille, et là oui, c'est différent. Il est parti mais il nous a fait comprendre qu'il reviendrait. Il a rompu avec ma sœur parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la protéger, et pour ça je l'en remercie parce qu'il a tenu sa promesse. Maintenant, il a été tout seul pendant ces années à faire je ne sais quoi c'est vrai! Mais je suis sûr que ce qu'il a fait, ça a un rapport avec notre avenir à tous. Alors oui, j'ai encore l'espoir d'avoir une vie normal, d'aimer et de passer le reste de ma vie avec les gens que j'aime, sans avoir peur. Il mérite qu'on croit encore en lui Hermione… » acheva-t-il.

Voilà au moins des arguments qui clouent le bec. Il avait raison, mais…

- « Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire Hermione, parce que depuis le jour où il est parti, tu lui en veux terriblement.»

…voilà, fin de l'histoire.

Elle voulait lui répondre, mais rien ne venait, il n'avait que trop raison. Le seul espoir qu'elle avait maintenant, c'était celui de Ron…

« toc » « toc » « toc »

Elle le regarda lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

Il se leva lui aussi et admira la vue à travers les vitres. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, à ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon moment mais au moins maintenant, ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'ils ressentaient. Lui aussi en avait voulu à Harry, mais il lui a fallu grandir, et les risques pris pendant ses missions lui ont fait prendre conscience qu'il faut se battre pour ceux qu'on aime. Harry se battait pour Ginny, lui se battait pour Hermione…point à la ligne.

Il vit dans le reflet de la vitre son père arriver, offrant un bouquet de fleurs à la maîtresse de maison.

- « Salut papa! Comment tu vas? » demanda-t-il tendrement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Depuis la tragédie d'il y a 2 ans, Arthur avait pris un coup de vieux d'au moins une bonne quinzaine d'années dû à la dépression, chose qu'on ne guérissait pas magiquement. Il était toujours aussi malheureux, et même pas ses propres enfants n'arrivaient à lui redonner le goût de vivre. Mais il était conscient qu'il avait quand même de la chance qu'ils soient tous encore vivants, eux…

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, pendant que les autres arrivaient, avec de l'alcool, des petits plats, des fleurs, et bien sûr les cadeaux d'anniversaire. Fred et Georges étaient présent ainsi que Bill et Fleur, seul Percy manquait de la partie, mais il n'était pas vraiment indispensable.

Charlie arriva un peu plus tard avec ce qu'il qualifiait de 'collègue' de boulot très charmante, passionnée de dragons elle aussi, et qui se prénommait Evannah.

L'heure approchant, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Remus et Tonks n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui comprit aussitôt.

- « Tu as vu l'heure? Ils ne sont toujours pas là…qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » chuchota-t-elle inquiète.

- « Je crois qu'ils sont occupés à faire quelque chose, on a qu'à faire comme prévu. » dit-il

- « Le moment est mal choisi pour un truc de dernière minute non mais franchement! Ils vont tout faire rater! Et puis qu'est-ce qui peut bien être de si urgent! »

- « Heu…tu veux que je te fasses un dessin? »

- « …Tu ne penses tout de même pas…à ça? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

- « Et bien, parfois les couples ont des besoins tu sais…c'est pas la fin du monde Mione, je suis certain qu'ils seront à l'heure. »

- « M'enfin quand même…ils pourraient se retenir! »

- « Hé mais je sais même pas si c'est vraiment ça! Arrête de faire ta choquée, on dirait que je parle à une nonne! » la taquinait-il.

- « Espèce de….! Non mais tu as du culot dis donc! J'ai une vie très épanouie figure-toi! »

- « C'est bon, je rigolais d'accord? Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux! »

Mais avant de répliquer, la sonnette de la porte retentit, laissant sous-entendre que les retardataires étaient enfin arrivés.

- « Tiens! Remus! Tonks! On vous attendait pas de sitôt! » dit Ron en leur lançant des œillades.

- « Et bien voilà, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va s'organiser: Fred et Georges, vous allez lancer un sortilèges de Désillusion sur la table pour qu'elle ne remarque rien en rentrant. Et après, nous allons tous transplaner… » ordonna Hermione.

OO

Elle venait de finir son tour de garde, enfin, pensait-elle. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle, prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher. Elle se doutait bien qu'Hermione avait prévu quelque chose, mais espérait inutilement qu'elle ait pour ce soir, oublié. Elle avait eu droit à deux blessés par sortilèges impardonnables, et un mort suite à des complications. Le métier de médicomage était très difficile, aussi difficile que celui d'auror. Dans les deux cas, elle en aurait eu pour son compte. Mais voir des gens souffrir tout les jours, lui rappeler l'absence de certaines personnes était éprouvantes et désagréables. Heureusement qu'elle travaillait aussi pour l'Ordre, elle s'y sentait mieux parfois.

Elle enleva sa blouse, tâchée de sang, ce dont elle avait horreur. Chaque soir, elle la nettoyait et se rendait compte à quelle point la guerre était cruelle, pas seulement pour les gens qui ne s'en sortait pas; mais aussi pour ceux qui y survivait. C'est égoïste peut-être de penser ça, mais on y pense quand même.

- « Tergeo » dit-elle avec sa baguette pointée sur la blouse blanche. Et le sang disparût…en apparence.

Elle releva ses cheveux et alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage; si jamais une fête était prévue, il fallait au moins qu'elle soit présentable! En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au magico planning, et son jour de congé n'était pas supprimé…pour l'instant. L'inconvénient avec un planning de ce genre, c'est qu'on ne pouvait vraiment rien prévoir, les horaires changeaient du jour au lendemain si imprévus. Et la vie de Ginny était faite d'imprévus. Les moldus avaient plus de chance…

Mais s'il y avait une chose de prévu que Ginny appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était bien le jour de son anniversaire. Pas pour les réceptions et le nombre de bougies sur le gâteau non. Elle attendait ce jour pour ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans son casier.

Elle lança un mot de passe informulé pour ouvrir son casier, et ouvrit la petite porte.

Ce qu'elle espérait tant, se trouvait devant ses yeux et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Attendre chaque année un signe de lui…c'était une torture, mais ça valait le coup.

Une magnifique rose était dressé en plein milieu du casier. Une rose sauvage d'un rouge flamboyant, comme ses cheveux, comme l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis tant d'années. Elle pouvait jurer que c'était lui et elle se mit à rire toute seule dans les vestiaires. A cette instant, au moins une personne était la plus heureuse du monde, et c'était elle. _Merlin merci! Il est vivant!_

Elle la prit délicatement, puis se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, la rose contre son cœur.

OO

Elle inséra la clef de l'appartement, et ouvrit la porte. Elle alluma la lumière, mais elle ne vit personne. La table était nue, pas d'invités en vue, rien, bizarre… Elle était de bonne humeur maintenant, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter?…non?….personne.

- « Bon, et bien je me suis trompée pour une fois! Tant pis! » se dit-elle.

Mais à peine fit-elle un pas dans le salon qu'une multitudes de « flop » se firent entendre. Tout le monde se tenaient devant elle à présent, et tous en chœur:

- »SURPRISE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!» dirent-ils en lançant des confettis dans les airs.

Elle éclata de rire, pour une fois prise au dépourvue. Le genre d'imprévu qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout…

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de nos personnages? sont-ils à la hauteur de vos attentes? J'espère que ça vous a plût! alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews! ;-)**


	4. Compassion

**Salut tout le monde!...ouais je sais, vous pensiez tous que je posterais le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine...mais j'ai une fois encore pas pu résister! quand je reçois des reviews aussi gentilles et encourageantes que les votres, ça me fait mal au coeur de vous faire attendre!lol et pis j'aime bien voir ce que vous en pensez aussi, c'est important!;-) Alors voilà, après avoir fait un petit break de 2 jours dans l'avancement de ma fic, j'ai eu pleins d'idées aujourd'hui! Ce qui fait que j'ai maintenant 7 chapitres à écrire! (et oui c'est du boulot!lol Ce qui veut dire aussi que je sais ce qui se passe jusqu'au chapitre 18...mouahahaha! mdr)**

**En tout cas, n'allez pas croire que vous aurez le chapitre 5 avant dimanche soir! (bah quoi? ça me laisse une bonne marge non?lol si j'arrive pas à tenir, vous l'aurez lundi...(mais ça , c'est pas si sûr non plus, car je ferai tout pour vous résister!gniark gniark! je ne sous-estime pas vos pouvoirs non plus... (n'est-ce pas Oddity-z?lol)**

**_Alors, un grand énorrrmissime merci à : atchoum, Oddity-z, mina2, Virg05, Lilli-Puce, sarah, Lady Oscar, emmi la beletinette, Faeris, et bien sûr aux reviewers/euses des chapitres d'avant!(et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris aussi, je ne les oubli pas...merci beaucoup!)_**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents! enjoy! je vous adore!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 : COMPASSION**

Ginny n'avait eu droit qu'à très peu d'heures de sommeil cette nuit, et comme elle le redoutait, l'hôpital l'avait appelé en urgence ce matin. Pendant qu'elle cuvait le whisky pur feu de la veille, allongée par terre, faute d'avoir loupé son lit, son 'magic beeper', lui, la harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne bien ouvrir un œil. Tâche presque surréaliste étant donné la fête d'hier soir, mais elle avait pris ses habitudes en ce qui concernait les imprévus. Alors, la tête collé contre la moquette, la bouche grande ouverte laissant échapper un mince filet de bave, la jeune Weasley ouvrit péniblement un œil en grognant. Elle avait mal au crâne et au dos, et décida qu'une fois prête, il lui fallait un petit remontant!

Elle se leva et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire; ça y'est, elle était de mauvaise humeur maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne dormirait pas les prochaines 24 heures.

- « Fait chier! » se dit-elle.

Elle prit une bonne douche froide, s'habilla, et jeta un regard dans la glace. Elle avait vraiment la gueule de bois, heureusement qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, la scène du dodo de ce matin en aurait fait fuir plus d'un!

Mais Ginny était quand même une très belle jeune femme. A Ste Mangouste, elle était le fantasme de toutes les hormones mâles, et jalousée de toute les femmes. Autant dire que la bonne ambiance n'est pas la première chose qui frappe quand elle est dans les parages.

Mais ça lui était égal, elle préférait rester seul plutôt que de fréquenter des hypocrites, et pour ceux-là, Ginny n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, comme au temps de Poudlard.

Malgré son tempérament volcanique, elle avait un cœur d'or, ce que personne ne pouvait ignorer. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était trop gentille, elle était bien trop fière pour le reconnaître, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

A ses débuts, étant donné ses compétences, on l'avait transféré dans une section annexe située au quatrième étage conçu spécialement pendant la guerre pour les cas d'urgences. Cela concernait parfois de pauvres gens qui s'étaient retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Pour le reste, c'était des personnes qui ne méritaient pas de se faire soigner. Mais la loi du Ministère appuyait ce fait : soigner tous les blessées, y compris les mangemorts. Quelle ironie du sort que d'aimer celui qui devra vaincre Voldemort, et de soigner ses fidèles!

Ginny n'y avait pas échappé la première fois qu'elle avait du s'en occuper d'un. Elle avait de la haine, une haine tellement intense qu'elle en avait fait exploser la bouteille de potion située juste à ses côtés. Il s'appelait Grégory Goyle, et ce jour-là, personne ne sut qu'elle avait volontairement manqué à son devoir…

Puis cette haine s'était transformée en pitié. Oui, elle avait de la pitié pour ces gens qui pour la plupart, s'étaient rangés aux côtés du mage noir non par conviction, mais par peur…enfin pour certains. Elle avait fait le tri dans sa tête, et avait décidé de faire le bien, et de ne pas juger trop vite…elle aussi n'était pas parfaite, tout le monde avait ses faiblesses, ou quelque chose à cacher…

Avant de transplaner, elle prit un breuvage qui lui enleva les maux de tête, et mit sont manteau.

Elle débarqua dans le hall d'entrée, et aperçu Neville, en train de discuter avec un médicomage, le Dr Silver.

- « Bonjour John! Salut Neville! Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Il y a eu une attaque sur des mangemorts. Il y a deux morts, et un blessé grave. Il est dans l'annexe, au quatrième. » répondit John.

- « Ron t'attends en haut! » ajouta Neville.

- « Ok! À toute à l'heure alors! Merci! »

- « Hé Ginny! Joyeux anniversaire au fait! » cria Londubat.

- « Dommage que tu ais un jour de retard Neville! Mais merci quand même! » lui dit-elle juste avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

Neville savait qu'il était maladroit de naissance! Un jour de plus ou un jour de moins, maintenant, ça ne lui faisait plus rien, et il sourit.

Il y avait un vacarme pas possible en haut et Ginny sut très vite que cette attaque n'était pas comme les autres. Il y avait trop d'agitation, des aurors, des médicomages débordés.

Elle aperçut Ron, harcelé par un journaliste et qui se retenait de pas lui mettre un pain dans sa tête, quand elle se dirigea vers lui.

- « Bon écoute-moi bien le novice, je sais que tu fais ton boulot, mais si tu me pose encore une question, c'est toi qui va te retrouver derrière cette porte! Pigé! » l'entendit-elle s'énerver.

Le garçon n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible.

- « Salut Ron! Alors, tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi tout ça? Autant de foule pour une attaque de mangemorts? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la pris par le bras, en aparté, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un l'entende:

- « Ce n'est pas une attaque normal cette fois. Elle n'a pas été enregistré par qui que ce soit… » dit-il.

- « Tu veux dire que c'est pas l'un d'entre vous? Même pas de l'Ordre? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Non. Il y a déjà eu deux morts suspectes il y a deux semaines. C'étaient peut-être des partisans, mais on a jamais pu vraiment identifier les corps. Et là maintenant une nouvelle attaque, toujours dans les mêmes conditions. En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un des nôtres. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, ils t'attendent à l'intérieur. »

Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et entra dans le bloc.

Il y avait Remus qui surveillait l'homme, allongé sur un brancard, dans un piteux état, mais personne ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier. Au contraire, les gens étaient presque contrariés de devoir guérir un fidèle de Voldemort, mais pas Ginny. Elle le voyait souffrir; il gémissait un prénom, celui d'une fille, ou d'une femme, mais on voyait bien qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux.

- « Rapport? » demanda-t-elle à son collègue.

- « Il a de multiples fractures sur tout le corps, des contusions, et un état psychologique assez grave. Il a subit le Doloris. Je suis désolé mais on a du t'appeler, Macy n'est pas là et Peter n'a pas répondu à notre appel… »

- « Ouais, je lui dirais deux mots à celui-là…en attendant, il lui faut 2 doses de Poussos pour renforcer ses os… »commença-t-elle.

- « On lui a déjà administré un philtre calmant et une poche de régénération sanguine… » lui rappela-t-il.

- « …bien, très bien! Il va peut-être en falloir 2, il a apparemment perdu beaucoup de sang. « Tergeo » lança-t-elle.

Le sang disparût, laissant place aux bleus éparpillés sur tout le corps de l'homme qui s'agitait encore plus.

- « Nom d'un chien! Il en a partout! Tu es sûr de lui avoir donné un calmant? »

- « Oui Miss! Mais il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé! »

- « Ok alors donne-lui une fève soporifique, il faut qu'il se repose pendant qu'on lui arrange tout ça! » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Pendant près de trois heures, Ginny et son partenaire firent le nécessaire sous les yeux vigilant de Remus. Quand ils eurent finis, elle accorda une pause à son collègue, et resta auprès de l'homme, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire.

- « Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demanda Remus.

- « Non merci. Je dois rester encore un peu. » répondit-elle épuisée.

- « Tu es vraiment une jeune femme admirable Ginny tu sais? Tu le soignes avec tellement de force et de détermination! Et pourtant ce n'est… »

- « …ce n'est qu'un être humain.» le coupa-t-elle.

- « Je sais. J'admire ça. » dit-il honnêtement.

- « Merci. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle avait pleins de questions à lui poser, et il serait le seul à lui répondre, elle le savait.

- « Alors? C'est quoi cette histoire! Il y aurait un tueur de mangemort dans le coin et on en fait une affaire d'état? »

- « Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler… » dit-il « en théorie bien sûr… »

- « J'ai toute la journée devant moi, tu peux y aller! »

- « Soit. Il y a deux semaines, on nous a signalé un homicide près de Little Hangleton. »

- « Little Hangleton? C'est pas là où se situe… »

- « Oui. Le manoir de Jédusor! Et bien figure-toi qu'on y a retrouvé deux cadavres de mangemorts. Ils avaient succombés à leurs blessures, c'était vraiment pas beau à voir! Les mêmes similitudes qu'avec lui » dit-il en donnant un coup de tête vers l'homme allongé. « Bref, on a rien pu faire pour eux, même pas les identifier, mais ils avaient les mêmes capes et cagoules qu'eux. »

- « Ce ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes Remus et tu le sais non? »

- « Ça suffit à ton frère… »

- « Ça l'arrange on va dire. » dit-elle de façon sarcastique.

- « Ne dis pas ça Ginny! Ton frère est le meilleur des aurors de sa génération, et je pense comme lui. Même si cette personne tue des mange morts on ne connaît pas ses intentions, il est donc potentiellement dangereux. »

- « Bien. Quoi d'autre? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Ron entra, alors que Neville le remplaçait près de la porte.

- « Alors? Ça s'est bien passé? »

- « Très bien! Il va s'en sortir, mais il aura besoin de repos avant que tu ne l'interroges. » répondit-elle.

- « Dommage qu'il ait pas crevé… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et Remus comprit qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller, laissant un frère et sa sœur en futur désaccord.

Quand il claqua la porte, Ginny fit son possible pour garder son calme.

- « Ron je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça. »

- « Tu voudrais quoi? Que je sautes de joie peut-être! »

- « Écoute-moi bien. Mon travail, c'est de soigner les gens, EN GENERAL! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le fait qu'on les soigne, mais c'est mon métier, et j'ai horreur quand tu critique ce que je fais! »

- « Ce n'est pas toi que je critique, c'est simplement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y mets tant de cœur! » s'emporta-t-il.

- « J'y mets du cœur, parce qu'il y a peu de gens qui pense avec lorsqu'il s'agit de la guerre! »

- « Je dois me sentir visé? J'ai pas de cœur c'est ça? »

- « Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais avoues que tu t'en sers que quand ça t'arranges Ron! Ton boulot, ta vie personnelle et amoureuse, on peut pas dire que ce soit énormément excitant! Il n'y a que quand tu tue ces gens que tu te sens bien, et moi, je trouve ça monstrueux, mais je ne me suis jamais permise de te le reprocher! » dit-elle férocement.

- « ….sauf jusqu'à aujourd'hui » répondit-il vexé.

Elle fulminait encore d'avoir tant de choses à lui dire qui la contrariait! Mais elle venait certainement de lui faire de la peine, et c'était déjà bien assez pour elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'en alla, certainement en salle de pause prendre un café.

Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- « Ron, tu vas bien? » demanda Remus qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer.

- « Super…ma sœur viens de me dire en gros que je suis un monstre… » répondit-il tristement.

- « Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas voulut dire ça. Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment. »

- « Je sais. Mais je…je sais que ce qu'elle fait c'est…courageux et noble! Mais c'est juste que…j'ai tellement de colère en moi! Je ne supportes plus la bande à Voldemort! J'en ai assez de cette guerre! Et pour moi, le seul moyen d'y remédier, c'est de les éliminer, c'est tout. »

- « Tu es un auror Ron! C'est normal de penser de cette façon. » le rassura Lupin.

- « Apparemment pas pour elle… »

Il semblait vraiment blessé par les reproches de sa sœur. Lupin comprenait parfaitement Ron. Tuer des gens les rabaissaient au même niveau que les partisans de Voldemort, alors que Ginny, elle, les soignait. Il y avait forcément opposition! Mais Lupin reconnaissait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de courage que n'importe qui, étant donné son lien avec Harry.

- « Allez viens, on va faire un tour dehors! Il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite de toute manière. » lui proposa Remus.

Il accepta, et après avoir donné des instructions à Neville, prit la direction de la sortie.

- « Maintenant qu'on est dehors, on va pouvoir parler un peu des faits! »

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « L'homme qui tue ces gens a un but. Il n'a pas choisi ses victimes au hasard puisque ce sont tous des fidèles. De plus, il s'agit du même homme… »

- « Ouais, mise en scène similaires, tortures, et puis l'utilisation des sorts impardonnables! »

- « Exactement! On ne sait pas à qui on a affaire, et c'est justement ça qui rend le suspect encore plus dangereux. Il va falloir être vigilant! » le prévint Lupin.

- « Putain…j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train de les aider! » râla Ron.

- « Pas vraiment si tu réfléchis bien. On fait notre boulot quotidien, on les arrête, les interroge. L'autre, c'est juste un élément inattendu et pas encore identifié. »

- « Mouais…on peux essayer de voir les choses comme ça… » dit Ron, pas très convaincu.

Au bout d'une heure, ils atterrirent devant Ste Mangouste.

- « On ferait bien d'aller voir. » proposa Lupin.

A peine eurent-ils franchis le seuil de l'entrée que John vint à eux précipitamment.

- « Il s'est réveillé il y a environ une quinzaine de minutes. On lui a administré une potion énergisante, histoire qu'il puisse répondre à vos questions. Par contre, le délai sera d'une demi-heure, pas plus. »

- « Quoi c'est tout? »

- « C'est le règlement. » dit John sans plus attendre et s'en retourna dans les locaux.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Ginny était au chevet de l'homme, en train de vérifier que son état était vraiment stabilisé et prêt à répondre à un interrogatoire. Elle vit Ron et visiblement, lui en voulait toujours, mais elle n'avait pas perdu pour autant son sang froid, ni sa langue…

- « Ce sera une personne à la fois. Une demi-heure et pas une minute de plus. Pas d'interrogatoire forcé, pas de menaces en tout genre, pas d'insultes qui pourrait aggraver son cas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! Est-ce que j'ai bien été claire? » dit-elle sèchement.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit Remus.

Avant de partir, elle regarda l'homme. Il avait l'air terrifié et sa respiration semblait s'accélérer.

- « Ne me laissez pas mademoiselle… » la supplia-t-il.

- « Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne sera pas long. Je reviendrais une fois que ce sera terminé, d'accord? » le rassura-t-elle.

- « …où est Tara! » implora-t-il.

- « Qui est Tara? » demanda-t-elle

- « C'est ma fille, elle a 3 ans bientôt… » dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- « Ginny? Tu devrais partir maintenant, je doit lui parler » dit Ron, sentant sa soeur devenir un peu trop compatissante avec lui.

Elle sortit de la pièce accompagné de Lupin, respectant le travail que devait faire son frère, mais non pas sans être bouleversée par son patient.

- « Très bien. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là? » dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- « Oui. Vous êtes auror et vous allez me poser des questions. »

- « Exactement. Et je vais être indulgent uniquement parce que ma sœur vous a pris en pitié, et parce que je ne sais par quel miracle, vous avez une enfant de trois ans qui ne sait certainement pas encore que vous êtes du côté (nda: obscure de la force!lol) de Lord Voldemort. Alors je vais être précis, et direct. Vous répondrez à toutes mes questions, c'est bien clair? » dit-il autoritairement mais l'homme avait l'air coopératif.

- « Où et quand avez-vous été attaqués? »

- « A Loutry Ste Chaspoule, un peu avant l'aube. »

- « …Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé et épargnez-moi les détails inutiles. »

- « J'étais en réunion avec les deux autres…quand il est arrivé. Il était assez grand et plutôt mince je dirais. Il portait une grande cape de sorcier noire, avec une capuche, j'arrivais pas à voir son visage….Il nous a lancé le sort de l'imperium pour qu'on lui obéisse, et d'un coup, il a tué les deux autres, sans raisons. »

- « Mais vous, il ne l'a pas fait? Et pourquoi d'après vous? » demanda Ron intrigué.

- « Je ne sais pas. Mais il m'a fait souffrir…il…il m'a torturé, et il me posait des questions sur celui que je servais… »

- « Quelle genre de questions? »

- « Son lieu de rassemblement, le nom de ses partisans, tout ce qui peut nuire au seigneur des ténèbres… » dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

- « Et vous lui avez répondu quoi? »

- « Je n'ai rien pu lui répondre, je le jure! Je commençais à peine ce travail et cette réunion aurait du me permettre d'avoir des instructions.» sanglota l'homme.

- « …Votre…nom? »

- « Je m'appelle Andrew Johnson. »

- « Très bien. Le temps passe très vite, vous avez de la chance » dit-il en regardant sa montre « mais j'ai une dernière question pour aujourd'hui » ajouta-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots. « Pouvez-vous me décrire quelque chose de particulier chez le suspect? »

- « Non…je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas pu le voir, mais il était très puissant…et il faisait froid dans le dos… » dit-il avec la peur dans ses yeux.

Ron sortit de la chambre, préoccupé. Il vit Remus et Ginny qui parlait ensemble, et arrêtèrent leurs discussion en le voyant.

- « Alors? » demanda Lupin.

Ron regarda sa sœur, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était confidentiel et elle entra dans la chambre d'Andrew pour voir s'il allait bien.

- « Alors…il a un but précis, mais y'a un truc que je piges pas… »

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait récolté durant l'interrogatoire, et voyait Remus devenir de plus en plus perplexe.

- « Tu crois qu'il a menti? »

- « Non, bizarrement, je suis certain que non… »

- « Alors il est où le problème? » s'étonnait Remus.

- « Le problème, c'est que cet homme a tué ceux qui aurait pu lui fournir beaucoup plus de réponse, et épargné celui qui ne savait rien… »

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?Vous avez aimé?Une reviews comme vous savez si bien les faire please! **


	5. L'Enquête

**Hello tout le monde! J'aurais pu l'envoyer demain, mais je voulais satisfaire la curiosité de certaines, concernant le tueur de mangemort...je ne dirais rien!En tout cas, vos reviews sont vraiment incroyables! C'est tellement gentils ce que vous me dites! Et chui tellement contente aussi que ça vous plaise! Alors voici le chapitre 5...**

**_Merci à : Lilli-Puce, sarah, mina2, Oddity-z, Babzzz, carlos, Myriam, Lady Oscar, Faeris, les anciennes et les nouvelles (anciens et nouveaux aussi!lol!)_**

**_PS_: Ayant droit à des réponses au même titre que tout le monde, et aussi parce que vous me soutenez énormément, j'ai répondu à chaque reviews anonymes, à la fin du chapitre. Merci beaucoup!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5 : L'ENQUÊTE**

Il était au ministère, devant son bureau, attendant les résultats avant de partir. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui, et il espérait bien pouvoir le consacrer à Ginny, en lui annonçant des informations fructueuses. Il avait encore consulté le dossier sur l'affaire des mangemorts mais il n'y avait toujours rien qui pouvait le mettre sur une voix quelconque. Il aurait peut-être des réponses en fin de matinée, car lui et Ron iraient sur les lieux de l'homicide trouver d'autres indices. Les lieux avaient été dégagés, et tout les témoins moldus ont dus être soumis au sortilège d'amnésie et provisoirement écartés pour leur permettre d'enquêter le plus tranquillement possible.

Il décida de ne plus y penser, puisque de toute manière, il passerait déjà la moitié de sa journée à cogiter dessus, alors autant penser à quelque chose de moins chiant.

Il vit arriver vers lui un parchemin, sûrement celui qu'il attendait! Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir, que de toute façon il n'y avait rien de confidentiel et qu'il serait à même de mieux comprendre les résultats qu'elle.

Au premier abord, il lui sembla que les analyses n'avaient pas été concluantes et fut déçus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lut les dernières lignes, que son attention fut retenue. Il se leva d'un coup, et pris son manteau précipitamment.

Il arriva à l'accueil de l'hôpital, alors qu'une charmante hôtesse était en train d'écrire dans un registre ou elle indiquait les entrées et sorties de chacun.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle! Pourriez-vous me dire où est Melle Weasley s'il vous plaît? »

- « Un instant….je regarde….ah! Elle est en salle de pause! Vous voulez lui laisser un message? » demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

- « Heu…non, je voudrais la voir, c'est assez important. Je suis l'auror Remus Lupin… » dit-il en espérant une quelconque priorité.

- « Oh! Dans ce cas…au cinquième étage! » répondit-elle sèchement.

- « Merci… » dit-il surpris par le changement de ton.

Il se dirigea au cinquième étage, et se dit queça seraitplus pratique de lui parler devant un bon café, plutôt que devant un macchabée…

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une tignasse rousse, et vit qu'elle était assise, mais pas seule. Il s'en approcha, un peu mal à l'aise de la déranger et fixa le jeune homme qui était avec elle. Il le reconnut tout de suite, il s'était croisé hier, il s'appelait comment déjà?

- « Ginny? » l'interrompit-il

- « Quoi? »

- « Je crois que le mec derrière veut te parler, il me fixe bizarrement… »

Elle se retourna et vit Remus, en retrait, et se mit à rire.

- « Remus! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

- « Et bien, je voulais te parler, mais je dérange peut-être? » s'approcha-t-il.

- « Non pas du tout, j'étais en train de prendre ma pause avec John! Tu te souviens de lui non? »

- « Ah oui ça me reviens maintenant! Désolée…c'est que je vois tellement de gens! » s'excusa-t-il.

- « Pas de problème, je comprends! Bon, j'y vais! A demain Gin! » dit-il en se levant.

- « A demain John…et merci pour le café! » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi! » répondit-il en rigolant.

Elle invita Remus à s'asseoir, et lui demanda s'il voulait un café, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

- « Il a l'air gentil. » dit-il en regardant vers la porte.

- « Il l'est. » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Vous sortez ensemble? »

- « Bien sûr que non! » répondit-elle gênée.

- « Tu n'aurais aucune honte à avoir tu sais… »

- « Peut-être, mais j'ai encore de l'espoir… »

- « Lui aussi on dirait. » dit-il en souriant.

- « Je ne pourrais jamais avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un d'autre sans être sûr de… » s'arrêta-t-elle brusquement. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle allait dire et plongea ses yeux dans sa tasse, mal à l'aise.

- « Ginny…personne ne t'en voudrais, même pas lui. Tu ne lui a rien promis. »

- « Je sais, mais c'est ma décision. Je souffre de son absence, et je souffrirais de ne jamais savoir à quoi ressemblerait ma vie s'il la partageait… » répondit-elle, avec une émotion contenue.

- « J'aime Harry plus que tout, mais je doute qu'il mérite que tu l'attendes, même si je persiste à penser que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. » dit-il sincèrement.

- « Beaucoup de gens pense comme toi tu sais. » répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

- « Oui, beaucoup. Si un jour il revient, tu feras quoi? »

- « Il reviendra… »

- « Soit. Et tu feras quoi? »

- « Et bien, après l'avoir chaleureusement accueilli, je lui mettrais une bonne raclée! » dit-elle en rigolant.

- « Sérieusement…. »

- « Je ne sais pas… » mentit-elle, mais elle le savait très bien au fond d'elle-même ce qu'elle ressentirait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui en voudrait…

Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, et il s'en voulut de lui poser ces questions. Mais elle était tellement persuadé que son bonheur ne pouvait exister qu'avec Harry, qu'elle s'oubliait complètement. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, ce n'était pas la raison de sa visite.

- « J'ai contacté des amis à moi pour ce que tu m'as demandé hier » commença-t-il.

- « Ron ne t'as rien demandé? »

- « Non, il ne s'est aperçu de rien, cette affaire le perturbe et je doute qu'il ait autre chose en tête. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache, c'est ton frère après tout. C'est à cause de votre dispute? »

- « Non pas du tout. Ça toujours été comme ça avec Ron alors non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Je pense pas qu'il comprendrait… »

- « Peut-être pas. Il est un des rares à croire au retour de Harry tu sais? »

Elle sourit, bien sûr qu'elle le savait!

- « C'est pour ça justement que je ne veux pas lui en parler. Mon frère a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de Harry, il attends son retour avec tellement d'impatience! Je ne veux pas que cette requête prenne trop d'importance et d'illusions à ses yeux. »

- « Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as demandé? »

- « Pour savoir. » dit-elle.

Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus.

- « Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à prendre mon métier trop au sérieux dès fois! » dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « C'est rien. Alors? Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » s'impatientait-elle.

- « Il n'y a pas grand-chose, non… »

- « Oh… » fit-elle déçue.

- « …mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait un élément à approfondir, dans ce cas, oui ça pourrait être quelque chose de très intéressant. »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux remplis de curiosité.

- « La rose que tu m'as demandé d'analyser est une fleur unique. Il n'en existe pas d'autres, dans aucun endroit… »

- « Sauf? »

- « Sauf au Terrier. »

- « ….. »

- « Ginny? Ça va? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « Oui…écoute merci Remus, merci pour tout, mais il faut que je retournes bosser. Et s'il te plait.. » dit-elle en reposant sa tasse d'une main tremblante.

- « Je n'en parlerai à personne, c'est d'accord. »

Et elle partit de la pièce précipitamment, encore bouleversée par ce que venait de lui apprendre Remus. _J'avais raison alors… _

OO

Ron avait transplané jusqu'au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Un endroit typiquement anglais, avec de jolies petites maisons et on aurait presque pu croire que la guerre n'avait pas touché cet endroit, mais en vain…

Il fit un tour dans le village, il n'y était plus revenu depuis…ce jour-là, et il en eut un pincement au cœur. Déjà que c'était pas une affaire qui l'enchantait, c'était presque une torture que ce soit à cet endroit là.

Les oubliators avaient installés un panneau devant la maison, indiquant que le propriétaire était mort d'un virus, et qu'il fallait sous aucun prétexte que les gens s'amuse à s'aventurer près de la maison. Celle-là d'excuse! Avec le temps, ils trouvaient des excuses tellement énormes que Ron se demandait dès fois si les moldus étaient aussi stupides que ça.

Il passa en dessous de la banderole, et rejoignit Neville, en train de prendre des photos des lieux.

- « Salut vieux! Alors quoi de neuf? »

- « Tiens Ron! En fait, j'attendais que tu arrives, j'ai appelé Remus pour qu'il vienne enquêter avec toi, moi j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. »

- « Ah bon, tiens donc? »

- « Heu… »

- « Ouais…et cette affaire, elle est comment? Blonde, brune, rousse? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Il aimait bien taquiner Neville!

- « Neville! J'ai fini on y va? » retentit une voix non loin d'eux.

Ron tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme blonde, avec des cheveux ondulés mi-longs, des lunettes mettant en valeur ses yeux noirs, d'à peu près leur âges, peut-être un peu plus âgée…

- « Apparemment blonde… » fit-il surpris. « C'est un canon, tu as vraiment très bon goût! Donc je suppose que c'est pour cette affaire que tu laisses ton ami se démerder tout seul pour une enquête bien barbante? »

- « Heu…oui! Mais je te revaudrais ça Ron, parce que t'es mon ami justement! » répondit-il, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça lèche-moi les bottes! Allez! Casse-toi, sinon je vais l'inviter à dîner! » le menaça-t-il.

Neville se mit à rire, et Ron l'imita. Ils étaient devenus très amis après Poudlard. Et puis Neville était un peu l'ami que Ron avait perdu…

Après le départ de Londubat, Ron inspectait les moindres recoins du jardin, voulant faire la maison avec Lupin pour aller plus vite en besogne. Il avait trouvé plusieurs mégots de cigarette près du même arbre, et s'empressa de les mettre dans un sac. C'était peut-être rien, mais valait mieux vérifier.

- « Alors tu as trouvé un indice intéressant? »

Il se retourna et vit Remus s'approcher.

- « Tiens! T'es pas un peu en retard toi? »

- « Non, je suis presque à l'heure…à une heure près! »

- « J'ai juste trouvé des mégots, peut-être le suspect avait-il attendu toute la journée ses victimes. » dit-il en ne demandant rien de plus à son collègue.

- « Possible. Rien n'est a écarter. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Elle était très petite et un peu lugubre, pas étonnant que des mangemorts l'ait choisi!

La pièce était remplie du strict minimum; au rez-de-chaussée il y avait une petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Au milieu de celui-ci gisait une table en bois et trois chaises, dont deux étaient couchés sur le sol. D'autres objets étaient éparpillés ci et là, témoignant qu'une lutte avait eu lieu. Les vitres étaient brisés et sales, comme tout le reste de la maison d'ailleurs…

Il y avait du sang sur le sol, sûrement celui des victimes, tandis que quelques gouttes menaient tout droit au premier étage.

N'ayant rien trouvé de concluant à part que les mangemorts avaient été pris par surprise, ils montèrent à l'étage. Les escaliers menait directement dans la chambre, pourvu de toilettes et ce qu'ils virent leurs confirmèrent que l'agresseur était vraiment quelqu'un d'ignoblement sadique et dangereux.

Il y avait du sang partout, sur les murs, le sol, pratiquement rien n'avait pas été épargné par le liquide rouge. Ça puait, et Ron dû se retenir de ne pas vomir.

- « Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que c'est! » dit-il dégoûté.

- « Une preuve de plus comme quoi on a affaire à un homme qui ne plaisante pas. » répondit Remus inquiet.

Le lit avait été comme balayé du centre de la pièce, seule la quatrième chaise d'en bas était installée, les cordes encore attachées aux pieds.

- « Remus, tout ce sang…tu penses à ce que je pense? »

- « Oui, il me parait peu probable que tout le sang vienne du gars de Ste Mangouste. »

Ron avança dans la chambre, et vit à travers la fenêtre qu'on pouvait voir l'arbre devant lequel il avait trouvé les mégots.

- «J'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais cette histoire commence à me donner froid dans le dos! Tu crois que le sang appartient à ceux qui sont morts? »

- « Probablement…à qui d'autre? On fera quand même des analyses pour être sûr! »

Il inspectait la pièce, mais ses yeux étaient retenus par quelque chose qui attirait son attention. Une chose qui se confondait avec le sang, une chose qui, quand il s'en approcha, lui devint familier.

- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose Rem'? » demandait Ron pendant qu'il feuilletait un journal trouvé près du bureau.

- « …. »

Ron leva la tête vers Remus. Il lui tournait le dos mais paraissait préoccupé par quelque chose près de lui, par terre. Il alla le ramasser mais en déchira une partie, encore collé au sang.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il alors que la chose s'était ratatiné à son touché.

- « C'est…c'est une pétale de rose rouge… » répondit Remus.

* * *

**Alors, vos doutes se confirment? laissez-moi pleins pleins de reviews! je vous adore! ;-)**

**sarah:** _tes reviews sont toujours aussi agréables à lire, et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! ;-) Je pense maintenant que le doute n'est plus permis, tu avais deviné juste! Et pis tes lol me font rire et ne m'agace pas du tout, bien au contraire!lol ;-) gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _hello! j'espère que cette suite que tu disais attendre avec impatience tu l'as autant aimé que les autres! merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes "vivement la suite" que j'adore! gros bisous! ;-)_

**carlos:** _merci pour tes encouragements, j'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant! gros bisous!_

**Myriam:** _si tu m'encourage à 200, je vais me mettre à poster tout les jours moua!mdr non justement j'essaie de me retenir, mais c'est dur quand on reçoit des reviews aussi sympas! merci d'aimer ce que j'écris! gros bisous!_

**Lady Oscar:** _ha ha! ma ptite Lady Oscar qui depuis le début me laisse des reviews fantastiques, et à qui je ne peux jamais répondre! J'essaie de donner un côté sombre, tout en y mettant de l'humour quand même (ouais comique à mes heures...enfin j'essaie!lol) mais le plus souvent, c'est Ron qui a un humour assez sarcastique (que j'adore d'ailleurs). Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas, merci de me soutenir toujours autant! gros bisous!_


	6. Doutes

**Salut tous le monde! J'arrive pas encore à croire le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu!lol 14 reviews! Vous êtes trop des zamours:-))))))))))))))) Alors je vous devais bien un nouveau chapitre non? **

**un grand grand merci à: Myriam, Alixelle, Talesy, Zynill, Aaricia, Tarsec, Gryffondor, Lilli-Puce, mina2, Babzzz, jennymalfoy06, TiOubO, sarah, Lady Oscar, Faeris...anciens et nouveaux! ;-)**

**Je vous avertis tout de suite, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition parce qu'il n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'intrigue, mais c'est important pour le reste! ;-) Passez un agréable moment en tout cas, et merci de m'encourager autant! les réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin! ;-)) Enjoy!**

**PS: j'ai un petit secret à vous confier à la fin du chapitre...gniark gniark! ;-)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 6 : DOUTES

Ron était assis dans son bureau, en train de rédiger son rapport sur les éventuels indices qu'il avait retrouvés sur les lieux du crime. Beaucoup d'incohérences rendaient l'affaire beaucoup plus dure qu'il ne l'avait pensé. De plus, il se sentait mal à l'aise; il avait le pressentiment que rien dans tout ça n'était due au hasard…

-«Rrraahh ça me tape sur le système!» s'énerva-t-il

-«Tu veux que je repasse plus tard?» demanda une voix dont il connaissait déjà la propriétaire.

Il leva la tête et vit Hermione à l'embrasure de la porte, l'air soucieuse. Elle avait mis une petite barrette pour retenir sa mèche et elle avait les cheveux très lisse aujourd'hui.

-«Salut! Non désolé, c'est cette affaire c'est un vrai casse-tête!»

-«Est-ce que je peux t'offrir mon aide?» dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-«Sans vouloir te vexer, même si tu es une femme très intelligente, j'en doutes…» répondit-il dépassé.

-«Tu travailles trop si tu veux mon avis.» lui reprocha-t-elle.

-«Oui, je sais. Mais on est en guerre, et je me vois mal me poser sur un tarmac, faisant une bonne sieste au soleil!»

Hermione pouffa ce qui exaspéra le rouquin.

-«Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore de rigolo!»

-«Si tu devais dormir sur le tarmac, tu aurais très mal au dos tu sais…un hamac par contre…»

-«C'est pas un peu fini? T'es toujours en train de me reprendre!» dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

-«La faute à qui?» demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle avait ce côté sûr d'elle qui la rendait incroyablement sexy et qui faisait fondre Ron et il se félicitait chaque jour qu'il y ait autant de complicité entre eux, même si secrètement, il espérait plus…

-«J'ai parlé un peu avec Ginny hier dans la soirée, et elle n'a pas le moral, je te ferais pas dire pourquoi?»

-«Attends j'ai trois réponses à te proposer: alors, soit c'est à cause de moi? Soit elle n'a pas le moral à cause de Harry, soit elle n'a pas pris ses cachets?» dit-il en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la future colère d'Hermione.

-«Ronald Bilius Weasley! Tu es vraiment…! Et bien pour ta peine je dirais les deux premières!»

Elle le fixait, sachant très bien que l'altercation d'avec sa sœur était quelque chose de quotidien, d'habituel, mais il ne dit rien, et repris son sérieux.

-«Non je crois que c'est vraiment à cause de moi. Je crois que j'ai déclenché cet état.» dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Merlin qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ron aussi sérieux! Ce côté à la fois fort et fragile, comme sa sœur. Il l'aimait tant qu'il s'en voulait à chaque dispute, et puis c'était un des rares à comprendre ses sentiments, les bons comme les mauvais. Il voulait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Car le seul bonheur qu'il voulait lui donner ne dépendait pas de lui.

-«Je crois que tu devrais venir manger à la maison dans la semaine, et y dormir par la même occasion. Neville m'a dit qu'il te retrouvait souvent au petit matin ici. Tu crois pas qu'un bon lit avec un vrai oreiller te feraient du bien?

-«Mmmmm et bien ta proposition me paraît tentante!» dit-il avec son petit sourire charmeur.

-«Tentante? C'est tout?» demanda-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille capricieuse.

-«Alléchante…»

-«Tu trouves rien de mieux? Il faudrait que tu apprennes à flatter les femmes beaucoup mieux que ça Ron!»

-«Pourquoi devrais-je te flatter?» demanda-t-il d'une voix irréellement grave.

Hermione semblait hypnotisée par la phrase et les lèvres qui venaient de la prononcer. Elle parvint difficilement à reprendre ses esprits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait bloqué.

-«Et bien…parce…que…»

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, on frappa à son bureau et Remus y entra, surpris d'y voir Hermione. Décidément, partout où il allait il avait l'impression de déranger.

-«Je ne déranges pas…au moins?» demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

-«Non pas du tout! J'allais justement m'en aller!» dit Hermione soulagée de son intrusion.

-« Au fait j'accepte ta proposition très alléchante et tentante Hermione…» dit Ron avec un sourire diabolique.

Hermione se retourna et vit Remus la regarder avec stupeur, bonjour le quiproquo maintenant!

-«Et comme ça, tu auras du temps pour réfléchir à ce que je t'ai demandé…» continua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y trouverait pas de réponse, du moins pas encore!

-«Heu…j'ai bien compris, ce que j'ai compris?» voulut savoir Remus.

-«Pourquoi tu es sourd maintenant?»

-«Non et c'est justement parce que j'entends très bien que je m'inquiète!» dit-il encore étonné.

-«Alors?» demanda Lupin curieux.

-«Alors tu voulais me voir? Répondit Ron, voulant faire planer le mystère.

-«Je sais que tu es très doué à ce jeu là Ron!»

-«Quel jeu?» feint-il.

-«Celui de je te réponds par une autre question pour que tu en apprennes le moins possible!»

-«Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!» mentit-il.

-«Ouais…à d'autres! Tu sais il faudra bien que tu me parles de tes sentiments un jour!»

-«Oh….Rem'…il faut vraiment que je sois honnête avec toi dans ce cas…» commença Ron, l'air sérieux.

-«C'est vrai? Dis donc je penserais pas que ça serait si facile!»

-«Pour commencer, c'est vrai que j'ai des sentiments et ce depuis très longtemps. Je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur tu sais…»

-«Qu..quoi?»

-«Ben oui, désolée mais je suis pas amoureux de toi Rem'! Je ne peux en aucun cas t'avouer mes sentiments! J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas d'avoir été sincère…» dit-il avec un petit rictus.

-«Ok j'ai compris, tu ne me diras rien c'est ça?»

-«Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais! Sans rancune?» dit-il en rigolant.

Ron se leva, fier de lui et rangea des dossiers dans son placard, invitant Remus à s'asseoir en face lui.

-«Alors, que me vaut ta visite? Tu voulais me parler?

-«Oui, c'est un chose dont je ne devrais pas te parler, mais je pense que c'est important.»

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer la chose, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Et puis ça le concernait lui aussi, en quelque sorte. L'air grave qu'il affichait, n'échappa pas à Ron.

-«Tu m'inquiètes quand tu prends cet air, c'est jamais très bon!»

-«Ta sœur ma demandé un service pendant que tu interrogeais le gars à l'hôpital. La rose qu'elle a reçu à son anniversaire…» dit-il voulant le mettre sur la voie.

-«….heu…ouais?»

C'était pas gagné.

-«Tu crois que c'est Harry qui envoi cette rose rouge tout les ans à Ginny?»

-«Certain.» répondit-il sûr de lui.

-«Et bien alors, ce que je vais avancer ne va pas te plaire du tout.»

-«Ok, là je suis vraiment inquiet. Remus s'il te plaît arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe!»

-«Il se trouve que la pétale de rose que j'ai trouvé dans la maison à Ste Chaspoule, provient de la même rose que celle que ta sœur reçoit chaque année. Et c'est une fleur qui n'existe que dans un seul endroit, et c'est au Terrier.» termina-t-il.

-«Qu'est-tu en train d'insinuer Remus? Que ma sœur serait au courant de quelque chose?» dit-il de façon sarcastique.

-«Non…ce que je veux dire, c'est que si c'est bien Harry qui envoi ces fleurs à ta sœur, alors il se pourrait que Harry et le meurtrier ne soit qu'une seul et même personne.»

Ron blêmit à cette phrase.

-«Tu te fous de moi j'espère?» demanda-t-il, il commençait à s'énerver.

-«Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi, mais ne t'emballe pas, c'est juste une hypothèse.» dit-il en tentant de le rassurer.

-«C'est ça! Oui c'est vrai que je suis bête! Tu entres dans mon bureau comme si de rien n'était, et finalement tu me dis qu'il se pourrait que ma sœur reçoives des attentions romantiques de la part d'un psychopathe, qui plus est soyons franc, Harry? Ouais cool! Ça se voit pas là tout de suite mais intérieurement tu peux pas savoir comme je sautes de joie!» s'emporta Ron.

Lupin l'observait, impassible. Il savait que c'était une personne impulsive et puis aussi, ce n'était pas une nouvelle bonne à digérer.

-«Comme je le disais, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais sérieusement envisageable.»

Ron se prit la tête dans les mains, après tout, n'importe qu'elle personne aurait pu cueillir cette fleur et la mettre dans la maison? Non trop stupide. Ou peut-être une souris qui voulait offrir une pétale à son chéri pour la St Valentin? Non, ça c'est vraiment stupide! Et si c'était un des mangemorts qui l'avait eu? Mais ils considéraient les fleurs un peu comme Hermione. Indigne de vivre. Donc ça aussi c'était impossible.

-«Tu crois vraiment que Harry serait capable d'une chose pareille!» demandait Ron complètement abasourdi.

-«En tout cas, si c'est lui, il l'a fait.»

-«Par Merlin mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille?»

-«Ça, c'est-ce que nous devons découvrir…»

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même! Je vais vous dire un petit secret: si vous me mettez pleins de reviews, je peux vous garantir que le prochain chapitre va énormément vous plaire... ;-) (non non même sous la torture je ne dirais rien!lol)**

**Myriam:** _Tu vois? je me suis pas retenue pour poster le chapitre suivant!lol merci en tout de tes reviews! (moi non plus ça me dirais pas d'être à la place de Remus et Ron!lol) gros bisous!_

**Zynill:** _Comment ça je tiens trop en haleine? ;-) lol mais c'est justement le but de la manoeuvre ma chère! comme ça j'ai pleins de reviews où on me pose pleins de questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas! gniark gniark! je suis diabolique!mdr merci pour ta review! gros bisous!_

**Aaricia:** _ça c'est le nom de la femme de Thorgal, j'adore cette BD, et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est le début de ce prénom qui m'a inspiré pour Mr Aary! c'est dingue non:-) merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir! gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _merci pour ton flots de compliment! ça intriguer je sais bien faire apparemment! si tu savais le nombre de questions que vous vous posez tous, c'est marrant et ça touche parce que ça veut dire que vous aimez! merci beaucoup! gros bisous!_

**Babzzz:**_ je crois que le problème des 1 chapitre par jour est réglé puisque celui-là est le deuxième en moins d'une journée!mdr record battu mais pas à renouveler! sinon j'aurais plus rien à poster!mdr j'espère que la suite t'a plus même si ça n'avance pas dans celui-là! merci beaucoup! gros bisous!_

**jennymalfoy06:** _coucou! c'est la question que tout le monde se pose, et à la laquelletu aurasbientôt une réponse, c'est promis juré! merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous!_

**sarah:** _je ne vois pas pourquoi j'empêcherais aux gens même anonymes de venir me soutenir! c'est une review autant qu'une autre, et il serait complètement stupide de pas en vouloir!lol moi j'adore les reviews (surtout les votres!lol) Alors surtout merci à toi de m'envoyer des reviews aussi belles et encourageantes! ;-) gros bisous! ;-)_

**Lady Oscar:** _j'espère que ton cerveau est toujours en bon état, parce qu'il y aura encore un peu de suspense. Mais pour ce qui est de tes questions, elles auront bientôt une réponse, et je pense que tu appréciera tout particulièrement le prochain chapitre! ;-) merci beaucou beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur!_


	7. Douloureux souvenir

**Hello tous le monde! j'en reviens encore pas du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu encore! ça me touche que ça vous plaise autant et vous pouvez pas savoir la confiance que ça donne! franchement merci beaucoup! Aussi, j'étais dans le devoir de vous mettre ce chapitre que vous attendiez certainement tous (surtout après que j'ai dit qu'il vous plairait particulièrement...lol ;-)).**

**En plus hier j'ai eu un soucis entre ffnet et ma boîte mail, je suis rassurée car tout va bien maintenant:-))**

**En plus d'un petit soucis d'e-mail, j'ai vu hier qu'il manquait une petite partie dans le chapitre d'avant (et un passage marrant en plus, pas de bol!mdr), donc si certains se ressentent de le relire... ;-)**

**Je vais éviter de raconter ma vie, mais hier j'étais en train de rédiger (je dois dire très difficilement!) le chapitre 14 de cette fic et une idée m'a traversé l'esprit! (enfin plutôt un big délire!lol), donc si après avoir lu ce chapitre, ça vous dit de vous détendre un peu (et aussi si vous aimez l'humour et les petits trucs cochons très soft ;-)lol), je vous invite à lire mon premier** _One Shot intitulé "Une histoire de shampooing"_ **pour savoir ce que vous en pensez...**

**Dernière chose importante: je voudrais m'escusez quand même parce qu'à la base c'est une romance entre Ron/Hermione et que "l'affaire" prend plus d'importance que la romance. je vous promet de me rattraper, c'est juste que je ne veux pas faire avancer les choses vite entre eux, ça ne colle pas aux personnages que je me fais dans la tête. J'espère quand même que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic malgré ça...**

**Bon je crois que j'ai fini, (ouf pour vous!lol) un grand merci à :** _Gryffondor, Sniffle, sarah, Myriam, Babzzz, emmi la beletinette, Lilli-Puce, Tarsec, runasymy, Flore Risa, TiOubO, mina2, July-ana, Lady Oscar, Lily-joanne, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux. (reviews anonymes à la fin ;-) )_

**Bonne lectuuuuuurrree! gniark gniark! ;-) (je vous ai déjà dis que je vous adore!)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 7 : DOULOUREUX SOUVENIR**

Il était resté toute la nuit dans son bureau, encore sous le choc des révélations de Remus. Il n'avait rien mangé, semblait complètement ailleurs et son cerveau apparaissait incapable de penser ou de réfléchir.

Il aurait dû être heureux, sautillant dans tout le ministère pour annoncer l'éventuel retour de son ami d'enfance, mais rien ne venait. Non, il était presque effrayé par la nouvelle. Si Remus disait vrai, alors Harry devait avoir considérablement changé pour en arriver là. Quoique tuer des mangemorts était au moins un but commun, mais la façon de s'y prendre était quand même radicalement différente! En y réfléchissant, tous avaient changés depuis son départ, avaient mûris, pris son avenir en main, mais qu'en était-il de Harry? Peut-être y avait-il aussi une erreur? Remus devait sûrement se tromper, même s'il savait qu'il n'avançait jamais quelque chose sans en être pratiquement certain.

- « Il doit y avoir une erreur…c'est obligé! » rumina-t-il.

Il savait que le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était d'aller carrément au Terrier, mais il redoutait plus que tout d'affronter son passé…

Mais, il sentait qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'y rendre. Peut-être était-ce le moment de faire le deuil une bonne fois pour toute? Le courage n'y était pas, mais la curiosité fut plus forte, et il prit sa cape de sorcier, sa baguette, et s'en alla du ministère…

OO

Hermione était rentrée tard, et se vautra dans le canapé du salon, incapable de bouger un orteil de plus. Cette semaine avait été épuisante pour elle, et elle avait hâte de prendre quelques vacances!

Elle retira ses chaussures et se mis sur le dos, contemplant le plafond nu.

Soudain, une petite forme noir apparût sur le côté, regardant Hermione d'un air songeur.

Elle ne tarda pas à le voir…

- « Salut toi! Dis donc…dit-elle en regardant sa montre…c'est maintenant que tu rentres? »

Le chat s'avança majestueusement et sauta sur le canapé, faisant plier les jambes d'Hermione pour qu'il ait de la place.

- « J'espère que t'es pas allé te balader encore je sais pas où! » le sermonna-t-elle.

Il la regardait comme si ça lui était égal.

- « Et j'ai horreur quand je parles au mur! »

Soudain, le chat s'allongea sur le canapé, et son corps semblait prendre une autre forme. Celui d'une jeune femme rousse, répondant au doux nom de Ginny Weasley.

- « Combien de fois je t'ai dis que c'était dangereux d'aller dehors! » dit Hermione agacé.

- « Sûrement autant de fois que je l'ai fait… » répondit Ginny l'air mutin.

OO

Il traversa le village, retardant volontairement son arrivée, histoire de se préparer psychologiquement. Certains détails lui sautèrent aux yeux comme le fait qu'il y ait un restaurant charmant encore ouvert et un bar aussi. Il repassa devant la maison des meurtres, constatant avec soulagement que personne n'avait essayé d'enfreindre les règles.

Puis à son grand regret, il emprunta le chemin, menant tout droit au Terrier.

Pendant qu'il marchait, assez lentement bien sûr, il sourit en revoyant certains endroits où il se réfugiait quand il avait envie d'être seul, ou quand avec ses frères ils se cachaient pour s'amuser et encore pleins d'autres choses qu'il avait presque oublié.

Un doux parfum de thym citronné chatouilla ses narines, et il fut submergé par un bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, la sécurité. Les odeurs, les souvenirs, tout lui rappelait son enfance jusqu'à ce jour, le jour où tout bascula…

OO

Ginny préparait du café, pendant qu'Hermione arrangeait le canapé confortablement. Le restant de la nuit s'avérait croustillante car la brunette sentait que Ginny lui cachait quelque chose.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux, prenant leurs aise.

- « Comment était ta soirée? » demanda Hermione, portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

- « Oh tu sais, être de garde ne fait pas partie de mes tâches préférées! »

- « Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que tu mens très mal… » dit-elle en penchant la tête.

Ginny sourit et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- « Écoute je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, mais juste d'être honnête. » dit la brunette.

Elle marqua un temps avant de répondre, cherchant un moyen efficace de lui dire cela sans qu'elle aille s'imaginer quoique ce soit.

- « Je suis allé boire un verre avec un pote de boulot. »

- « …Et bien…pourquoi tu avais si peur de me le dire? »

- « C'est pas contre toi, c'est moi. Et il n'y a rien d'officiel entre lui et moi, et puis il sait pour Harry. » dit-elle précipitamment.

- « Il est au courant? »

- « Oui…j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur lui. »

- « Oh… »

- « Ne le prends pas mal, je voulais avoir un avis extérieur, c'est tout. »

- « Et, il te plaît?

- « …Oui…je crois! »

- « C'est oui ou non. »

- « Oui. Il a du charme, il est gentil et drôle, ça se passe bien entre nous. »

- « Entre vous? Tu sors avec lui alors?

- « Non, on se voit régulièrement c'est tout. »

- « Et depuis quand tu caches ça? »

- « Environ deux semaines, mais il n'y a rien du tout tu peux me croire! » dit Ginny en l'évitant du regard.

- « Et tu lui fais confiance? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais au moins… » mais elle n'osait pas dire la suite, ce qu'Hermione fit admirablement.

- « Mais lui, il est là…c'est ça? »

Ginny lui sourit tristement et acquiesça finissant de boire son café.

OO

**Flash-back Ron**

_Le matin s'était levé sur le Terrier, et aucun nuage n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. La journée s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée, et les oiseaux chantonnaient, laissant présager une journée presque idyllique._

_Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent troubler son sommeil, ainsi que les cris de sa mère._

_- « Ron! Lèves-toi immédiatement! » dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot._

_Et voilà! C'était l'heure de se préparer, et il allait devoir porter ce costume horrible que Molly lui avait confectionné. Il l'avait supplié, conjuré, imploré…mais rien n'avait pu changer la décision de la maîtresse de maison. A contrecœur, il se leva et alla se laver._

_Une fois prêt, il du mettre ce satané costume et ses frères ne mirent pas longtemps à se moquer de lui, comme d'habitude._

_- « Dis donc fréro t'aurais pu faire un effort pour aujourd'hui! On t'as pas dis en quel honneur c'était? » dit Georges._

_- « La ferme! » grogna Ron._

_- « Ronald! Comment oses-tu parler à ton frère de la sorte? » hurla sa mère, en arrivant les mains sur sa taille._

_- « Maman! Il se moque de moi, à cause de ça! » dit-il en lui montrant ses habits. _

_- « Et bien quoi? Tu es très beau comme ça non? »_

_- « Non! Pourquoi je suis le seul à devoir mettre un truc que je n'ai pas envie de porter? »_

_Molly parut vexée, mais n'en toucha pas un mot. Elle soupira, et dans un effort surhumain, elle lui accorda de mettre une autre tenue, au grand dam des jumeaux._

_- « Alors? T'as autre chose à me dire? » dit Ron contre Georges._

_Voilà donc une ambiance des plus prometteuses, se disait Ron. Heureusement que c'était pour quelqu'un de cher cette journée, sinon il aurait détalé comme un lapin…_

_Quand il descendit dans le salon, tout le monde s'agitait, piaillait, se bousculait. Les uns préparant les petits fours, d'autres les décorations. Ce n'était qu'un anniversaire, pas un couronnement quand même!_

_Mais depuis la naissance de Carly, la fille de Bill et Fleur, ses parents étaient devenus complètement accros à leur petite-fille, et espéraient visiblement que le reste des enfants en fasse de même. Mais Ron était loin de lui faire un enfant, Merlin! Elle pouvait toujours attendre! Il adorait les enfants, mais n'en voyait pas l'utilité, surtout s'il n'avait personne avec qui le faire. _

_Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent une fille brune dans tout ce brouhaha, mais il ne la vit pas._

_Il alla vers Ginny, apparemment agacée qu'elle doive faire autant de choses en si peu de temps._

_- « Salut Gin! »_

_- « Oh salut Ron! Tu viens m'aider? » demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux._

_- « Heu…oui bien sûr! »_

_Comment refuser de l'aider alors qu'elle lui lançait des yeux implorant. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait à tout les coups, mais elle le lui rendait bien de toute manière._

_Tout les plats avaient été ensorcelés pour planer dehors, sur la petite table de banquet. Tout était presque prêt, il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée des invités…_

_- « Au fait, Hermione est arrivé? » demanda-t-il à sa sœur._

_- « Bien sûr! Elle est dans ma chambre en train de se préparer! Notre mère se l'est tellement accaparé qu'elle a pas eu le temps de s'occuper d'elle! »_

_Ron sourit. Rien n'avait changé dans cette maison, et tout serait toujours pareil! Merlin seul sait qu'il était loin de la vérité…_

_Et voilà! Bill, Fleur, et leur premier enfant arrivèrent au Terrier par transplanage. Fleur demeurait toujours aussi belle et élégante, tandis que Bill, lui semblait transformé par l'amour! Une vraie carte postale pensait Ron. Pour lui, c'était presque le couple parfait. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, avait une petite fille magnifique et ils vivaient heureux, même si les temps étaient durs. Ils rêvait qu'un jour, sa vie puisse être semblable, et même avec un enfant s'il le fallait!_

_- « Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas? » dit une voix derrière lui._

_- « Oui, ils sont heureux. On dirait que rien ne peut les arrêter. » dit-il pensif._

_Hermione se mit à ses côtés et les admirait elle aussi. Ron détourna ses yeux du conte de fées qui s'offrait devant lui, pour regarder celle qui faisait battre son cœur. _

_Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit aussitôt, et se dirigèrent vers la petite troupe qui s'était agglutiné autour de Fleur, son bébé dans les bras._

_La petite fille avait pris les traits de sa mère, les yeux bleus, la peau d'un blanc immaculé, ce côté aristocratique. Elle l'avait habillé d'une robe blanche légère pour la saison, et un petit bonnet très fins, avec des perles dessus. Oui, comme sa mère, belle et élégante!_

_- « Elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit, il va falloir la coucher pendant que l'on mange. » dit Fleur._

_- « Oh vous êtes sûrs? Nous ne la voyons jamais! » dit Molly déçue._

_- « Maman c'est juste le temps du repas! » intervint Bill._

_- « …Je peux la monter en haut? » demanda-t-elle à Fleur._

_- « Mais bien sûr! » lui sourit-elle en lui tendant Carly._

_Et c'est une Molly complètement gaga qui entra dans la maison pour aller border sa petite-fille._

_Tous se dirigèrent vers la grand table et se servirent en boissons et biscuits apéritifs._

_Ron discutait avec Bill de ses études qui avaient pris fin, et qu'il comptait décrocher son premier travail au ministère de la magie, à Londres. Hermione, Ginny et Fleur parlaient de tout et de rien, de trucs de filles quoi._

_A cet instant précis, tout semblait tellement parfait, que personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui arriverait…_

_- « Oh non! » dit Arthur. « J'ai oublié le cadeau chez Remus! »_

_- « Pourquoi chez Remus? » demanda Ron._

_- « Et bien il m'avait invité à boire un verre, et ce jour-là je venais juste d'acheter le cadeau pour Carly! Elle va me tuer! » s'inquiéta Arthur._

_- « Tu devrais y aller maintenant dans ce cas, elle est au premier étage, elle ne se rendra compte de rien! » lui proposa Ron._

_- « T'as raison! A toute à l'heure! » dit-il avant de transplaner._

_Ron sentit une brise fraîche et leva la tête. Des nuages étaient venus de nulle part, comme pour gâcher l'esprit de la fête. Le vent commença à souffler, et Ron comprit que quelque chose devenait bizarre, son instinct d'auror sûrement._

_Tout se passa au ralenti, et à une telle vitesse à la fois, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que ce qui se passait réellement._

_Des cris atroces retentirent de la maison, stoppant net tout le monde. Pendant quelques secondes, toute la famille semblait figée, incapable de réagir._

_Ce n'est que quand Fleur se mit à courir en criant le nom de Carly, que Ron posa un regard apeuré à la fenêtre du premier étage._

_Il voyait sa mère, face à un mangemort la baguette tendu vers lui, tremblante._

_Il voulut transplanter mais il était dans l'incapacité de la faire, il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme tout les autres._

_Et pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il voyait sa mère subir le sortilège doloris plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des yeux, tombée à terre. Il ne savait pas où était passé Fleur, mais elle était dans la maison, peut-être stupéfixée elle aussi._

_Il essaya tant bien que mal de regarder de côté pour voir Hermione et sa sœur, voir si elles allaient bien, et pris peur quand il vit qu'elles étaient entourées de mangemorts. Puis dans un éclair, il eut l'idée de prononcer une incantation informulée sur quelqu'un. Mais qui? Il avait tellement peur pour sa famille, qu'il n'osa pas sur le coup. Ce n'est que quand il entendit prononcer les mots avada kedavra, qu'il sut qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter une seconde. Il essaya, encore et encore, mais ça ne marchait pas, et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, voyant les deux femmes de sa vie subir elles aussi le doloris._

_D'un coup, des flots de lumières vertes et bleus jaillirent de nulle part, envoyant deux mangemorts voltiger dans les airs, puis, tour à tour, chacun fut libéré du sort stupéfix. _

_Ron jeta un œil vers Hermione et Ginny, elles semblaient aller bien, mais ce qui lui importait plus, c'était sa mère, dont on n'entendait plus les cris._

_Il savait qu'il devait y en avoir un autre qui attendait patiemment dans la maison, mais il s'en fichait complètement…enfin presque._

_Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la chambre et vit Fleur étendue au sol, évanouie, mais salement amochée. Il voulait se précipiter dans la chambre, mais comprit à cet instant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que sa mère ne soit en vie._

_Il essuya du revers de sa main ses larmes, pointa sa baguette et entra dans la chambre._

_Personne ne l'attendait, il devait sûrement avoir fuit en voyant qu'ils avaient repris leurs moyens._

_Mais sa mère était allongée par terre, dans une position atroce, témoignant d'une souffrance au-delà du possible. Son visage était déformée par la peur et la douleur et sa baguette était à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fixes, et sans vie._

_Il s'approcha difficilement, croyant que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Il posa ses mains sur elle, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, pleurant comme un enfant._

_Il entendit des pas derrière lui et entendit la voix de Bill._

_- « Oh Merlin…non! » dit-il en se précipitant vers Ron, puis vers le berceau._

_Et comme si les cris de sa mère n'avaient pas suffit, un autre cri retentit dans tout le Terrier, celui d'un père ayant perdu sa fille…_

**Fin flash-back**

Voilà comment une simple journée avait tourné au cauchemar, et sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il pleurait sur la tombe de sa mère, non loin de la maison, agenouillé comme dans son douloureux souvenir.

- « Maman je te demande pardon… » dit-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Sa vue était trouble, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il avait gardé ça tellement pour lui pendant deux longues années, que là, se retenir encore relevait de l'impossible. Il avait mal, et il savait à la seconde où il allait revenir dans cet endroit que tout ressurgirait comme une bombe.

Il était inconsolable de la mort de sa mère, celle qui lui hurlait dessus, ou qui lui confectionnait des costumes ridicules, celle qui le punissait, ou qui lui faisait des câlins beaucoup trop étouffants à son goût. Mais là, il aurait voulut étouffer une fois encore, juste une fois, pour sentir les bras de sa maman autour de lui, serré contre elle…

Mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Il s'assit convenablement, laissant les larmes lui venir à bout encore, pendant qu'il touchait de ses mains l'herbe, l'air ailleurs.

Ce n'est que quand il put essuyer ses yeux, qu'il vit quelque chose qui retint son attention.

Sur la pierre ou reposait le nom de Molly Prewett Weasley, il y avait une fleur. Ron mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une rose rouge et devint silencieux. Il n'y avait personne d'autres que Lui pour mettre une rose rouge sur la tombe de sa mère…

- « Remus disait vrai alors… » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Une silhouette apparut non loin derrière lui, et s'arrêta, à quelques mètres de lui.

- « C'était ses fleurs préférés si j'ai bonne mémoire… » dit la voix.

Cette voix, Ron l'aurait reconnut entre mille.

- « Harry… »

* * *

**Je suis diabolique! je sais...une petite review quand même? Allez quoi c'était pour rire! lol (enfin pas vraiment vu que la suite sera dans le prochain chapitre! non aïe! aÏe! pas taper non non! mdr) ;-)**

**sarah:** _quand tu m'as parlé de truc cochon, je voulais justement faire un truc cochon entre Ron et Hermione dans le chapitre 14, mais je trouvais que ça collait pas assez aux personnages (disons que c'est trop tôt, ça ne leur ressemble pas), et pour la suite, tu la connais puisque tu as réveillé tout le monde en rigolant comme une tarée!lol (et moi aussi quand j'ai lu t'as review!mdr) est-ce que ta matière grise se sent mieux après ce chapitre? ;-) merci beaucoup de m'encourager! gros bisous! ;-)_

**Myriam:** _est-ce la findu chapitre répond un peu plus à tes questions? où te pose encore plus de questions?lol. figure-toi que la scène où Ron s'imagine comment la rose avait pû arriver, j'ai failli l'enlever! contente de voir que tu as apprécié! merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elle me font très plaisir! gros bisous!_

**Babzzz:** _ha ha! je ne sais pas encore si Ron dormira dans un lit, ou dans un canapé figure-toi mais j'ai ma petite idée la-dessus! ;-) je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu! merci beaucoup! gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _moi aussi j'adore l'humour sarcastique!lol j'essaie de faire autant un Ron idéal et quand même assez naturel (sinon ça serait trop beau!lol) ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu es accrochée à ma fic! ;-) merci beaucoup de m'encourager! gros bisous!_

**July-ana:** _où est le problème si tu deviens accro? mdr! au contraire ça me flatte beaucoup! merci d'avoir reviewé, et de m'encourager! gros bisous!_

**Lady Oscar:** _Alors? toi qui étais intriguée, l'est-tu encore plus ou pas? ou est-ce que tu veux simplement me tuer pour avoir arrêté ce chapitre à ce moment-là? lol merci de me faire autant de compliments, ils me vont toujours droit au coeur! merci! gros bisous! ;-)_


	8. Etrangers

**Salut tout le monde! alala! c'était trop de plaisir que de voir ce que vous marquiez dans mes reviews! vous êtes tous adorables (et de plus en plus addict! ça me flatte beaucoup! ). Je voulais mettre le chapitre samedi, mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis pour votre plus grand bonheur n'est-ce pas? (enfin bonheur je sais pas...on verra à la fin du chapitre!mdr)**

**par contre j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle: pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je reprend le boulot lundi (à mon grand énormissime désespoir! snif), donc, je posterais moins souvent parce qu'il me faut le temps d'écrire les chapitres en dehors du taf, et c'est pour ça, que j'ai pris de l'avance. Donc j'essaierai de faire style 2 chap par semaine, sinon malheureusement qu'1. **

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vous adore tellement tous pour me soutenir autant, que je mettrais un chapitre dimanche (ou samedi si j'arrive pas à tenir!mdr) exceptionnellement! ;-)**

**Donc pour ce qui est de la romance Ron/Hermione oui ça viendra mais pas pour tout de suite, encore quelques chapitres, histoire de mettre le retour de Harry en avant, et après c'est bon! ;-)**

**_Un grand merci à : Sniffle, Gryffondor, Lilli-Puce, Sanomi, sarah, emmi la beletinette, TiOubO, alixelle, mina2, Myriam, mOON, Marine, jennymalfoy06, Flore Risa, Lady Oscar, Faeris anciens et nouveaux! ;-) (réponses reviews anonymes à la fin!)_**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je pense que certains seront assez surpris des retrouvailles...enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 : ETRANGERS**

- « Ça fait longtemps Ron. » dit Harry.

- « Trop longtemps… »

Il n'osait même plus se retourner. Il l'entendit rire doucement, d'une voix douce et grave.

- « Tu peux me regarder tu sais, même si j'ai changé… »

Ron se leva et fit face à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux trahirent sa surprise, mais il avait assez d'entraînement pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

- « Je ne te vois presque pas! » dit-il.

- « Peut-être que si j'enlève ma capuche, tu y verras plus claire… » et il s'exécuta.

Il comprit que les cinq années qui les séparaient s'en était ressenti plus sur Harry, que sur lui, et même s'ils se revoyaient pour la première fois, adultes, il le reconnût par ses traits. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, le teint pâle,ses cheveux étaient rasés, laissant voir de multiples cicatrices, dont une au visage qui s'ajoutait à celle qui le rendit célèbre. Elle était fine et régulière et partait du bas de sa joue vers son menton, mesurant dix centimètres, pas plus. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, mais semblait y voir très clairement. Ron se sentit mal à l'aise de l'observer ainsi, mais il dégageait quelque chose de froid, presque dérangeant…

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

- « C'est juste que…tu es différent. »

- « C'est juste, mais tout le monde change Ron… » dit-il en s'approchant de lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Puis il se détourna pour aller sur la tombe de Molly.

- « Depuis quand elle est morte? » demanda-t-il naturellement.

- « ….deux ans environ » répondit Ron tristement.

- « Que s'est-il passé? »

- « Une attaque de mangemorts, alors que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Carly. » arriva-t-il à dire. C'était étrange, lui qui n'avait jamais pu reparler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, trouvait une facilité déconcertante à lui déballer ce chapitre horrible de sa vie.

- « C'est la tombe de Carly à ses côtés? » et Ron acquiesça. « C'était l'enfant de qui? »

- « De Bill et Fleur…elle avait à peine un an. »

- « Que sont-ils devenus? »

- « Euh…ils sont toujours ensemble, la dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'était à… »

- « L'anniversaire de Ginny. » le coupa-t-il, baissant les yeux.

Ron le regarda plus intensément, se demandant comment il le savait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, qu'Harry y répondit.

- « Ça me parait évident, vous vous réunissez toujours pour les réunions de famille. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Les gens changent… » dit-il réprimant un sourire.

Harry leva la tête et lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui rappela à Ron le Harry d'autrefois. Les gens changeaient avec le temps, mais il y a toujours une partie qui reste intact.

- « Tu as sans doute raison. » dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- « Pourquoi j'ai cette sale impression que tu sais ce que je penses? » demanda Ron.

- « Parce que c'est le cas, mais je t'expliquerais une autre fois si tu veux bien. Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça… » dit-il calmement.

- « Ça veut dire quoi? Que tu dois t'en aller? » s'inquiéta Ron.

- « Disons que ma présence ne doit pas être soupçonnée. Je te donnerais toutes les explications que tu voudras, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à faire. » dit-il froidement.

- « Je suppose que c'est une façon subtile pour me faire comprendre que je dois faire en sorte que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre toi et les meurtres? »

Harry le regarda, toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique.

- « Tu as exactement tout compris. »

- « Et pourquoi je devrais le faire? » demanda Ron passablement méfiant.

- « Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

- « Et je dois me contenter de ça!» dit-il en s'approchant de Harry.

Il ne bronchait pas, l'observant toujours avec ce regard hostile.

- « Il le faudra bien. »

Ron en avait plus qu'assez des réponses à énigmes de Harry. Il revenait et tout ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était…rien?

- « Ça ne t'intéresse donc pas de savoir ce qu'on est devenu tous! Savoir si quelqu'un d'autre est mort par exemple! » dit-il de façon sarcastique et menaçante.

Il mit un temps, réfléchissant à la façon de lui dire les choses, puis sourit étrangement.

- « Tu sauras tout….quand je l'aurais décidé. »

Ron avait une profonde envie de lui mettre son poing dans sa gueule, oui, lui, son meilleur ami, celui qui se tenait devant lui.

- « Je te déconseille de le faire… » le menaça-t-il de ses yeux malfaisants.

- « Sinon quoi! Tu vas me torturer moi aussi! » répondit Ron sur un ton déplaisant en serrant les poings.

- « Tu me fais perdre mon temps… »

- « Le mien aussi apparemment! » dit-il en tournant les talons, furieux.

Il commença à marcher d'un pas énergique, mais tout à coup, une force le retenait. Il savait que c'était Harry, et commença à douter des intentions de ce qu'il avait encore appelé il y a quelques minutes, son meilleur ami.

Il le vit apparaître devant lui, le regardant différemment cette fois. Ils paraissaient bienveillants maintenant.

- « Tu ne devrais pas douter de mon amitié Ron…pas maintenant. » dit-il tristement.

Ron sentit qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau.

- « Pourquoi Harry? » demanda-t-il calmement.

- « Parce que j'avais dit que je reviendrais. » dit-il sincèrement.

Ils se regardaient, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ron réalisait qu'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et que par conséquent, même une amitié comme la leur souffrirait d'une absence de cinq années.

- «Tu comprendras » dit Harry.

- « Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » dit-il déçu.

- « Je m'en rends bien compte. »

- « …Que faut-il que je fasse alors? »

- « Ne mentionne mon retour à personne. Je me charge du reste… » dit-il en commençant à s'en aller.

Ron se retourna et lui cria.

- « Comment ça tu te charge du reste? C'est quoi le reste? »

Mais Harry continua dans sa lancé.

- « Ouais…je le saurais en temps voulu, c'est ça?» se répondit-il à lui-même.

Cette rencontre paraissait complètement irréelle, et il se pinça plusieurs fois pour confirmer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Harry était revenu! Il était complètement chamboulé, bouleversé, et ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais malgré tout, il était heureux de l'avoir revu…

OO

Harry observait une dernière fois Ron avant de transplaner, se disant qu'il avait quitté un gamin autrefois, et qu'il avait à présent un homme en face de lui. Il pouvait ressentir la joie de Ron, et il savait pourquoi.

- « _Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir revu…_pensa-t-il.

« flop »

Il remit sa capuche, le soleil commençait à se lever, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il prit un petit sentier discrètement, et observa à travers les branches s'il n'y avait personne qui se baladait.

Il sortit discrètement, on aurait presque dit qu'il flottait tellement sa démarche était fluide et silencieuse.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique, dont la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, et se referma derrière lui…

- « Bonjour Zephan. » dit-il au vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- « Bonjour Harry. Alors, comment se sont passés les retrouvailles avec ton ami? » demanda-t-il en l'invitant à ôter sa cape.

- « Presque comme prévu. Il fera ce que j'attends de lui » répondit-il en se mettant à l'aise.

- « Oui, il m'a semblé digne de confiance la première fois que je l'ai vu. »

- « Il l'est, incontestablement. Mais il n'est plus aussi naïf, et il a voulu savoir. »

- « Qu'as-tu fait? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il va falloir agir vite! Il voudra chercher par lui-même. »

- « Que dois-je faire dans ce cas? »

- « Procéder comme nous l'avions prévu, mais avec de l'avance. » dit Harry.

- « Intéressant… »

* * *

**Je sais je sais, le chapitre est très court et les retrouvailles très courtes aussi! Mais...je me rattraperai promis! alors? j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même...reviews please! **

**sarah:** _mdr pour Curly, d'ailleurs y'a un chapitre ou j'ai fait une petit nda juste pour toi à ce propos!lol que penses-tu de saint Potter alors? merci pour tes reviews, elles sont toujours aussi drôles et encourageantes! ;-) je te fais de gros bisous:-)_

**mina2:** _non non je ne suis pas tannée de tes compliments bien au contraire, ça me fait trop plaisir! ;-) j'espère que cette suite t'as plu, merci beaucoup de me suivre! pleins de gros bisous!_

**Myriam:** _Hello! je suis contente que ce passage t'ai plu alors, est-ce que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi? j'adore aussi tes reviews, alors ne t'en lasse pas t'en poster! pleins de gros bisous et merci beaucoup! ;-)_

**Lady Oscar:** _merci beaucoup d'avoir versé ta petite larme, ça m'a touché! et sinon, oui j'aime bien compliquer les choses. Après tout, je fais en sorte que mes personnages aient des réactions humaines. 5 ans d'abstinence c'est beaucoup quand même... (je n'en dirais pas plus!lol) je suis ravie que tu adores! une petite question: je reçois toujours tes mails dans la nuit, tu habites en France? ;-) gros bisous et merci beaucoup!_


	9. Un autre visage

_Salut à tous! Je sais pas pourquoi certains vont se moquer de moi en disant "A chaque fois qu'elle dit qu'elle va poster tel jour, elle le fait avant..."lol je sais, ça devait être dimanche, mais apparemment certains vont partir en vacances samedi, alors pour faire plaisir, je poste ce chapitre avant demain! ;-)_

_J'ai relu les prochains chapitres (dont celui-ci) et je m'excuse d'avance, car les 3 chapitres à venir sont aussi courts que celui-ci (et celui d'avant...vous me suivez?lol ) Donc je sais que certains vont sûrement râler, mais tout est écrit et je ne changerais donc rien, sorry!_

_Donc ce sera le dernier chapitre de la semaine, je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais celui de la semaine prochaine, donc n'hésitez pas à me réviewé (comme vous le faites si bien! ;-) ) pour me booster un peu!_

PS à TiOubO _si tu veux je ferais un chapitre bien gore juste pour toi! mdr ;-), mais faudra être patient(e)_

**Un grand merci à : _Sniffle, milly, sarah, emmi la beletinette, alixelle, jennymalfoy06, TiOubO, Lilli-Puce, Ryan, mina2, Lady Oscar, MArine, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux! (réponses reviews anonymes à la fin du chap)_**

_Dans ce chapitre, on en apprendra un peu plus sur Ginny et Zephan (enfin il reste encore mystérieux... ;-) ) j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même malgré la petitesse du chap! gros bisous et merci à tous de me soutenir autant! Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : UN AUTRE VISAGE…**

Il entra dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et se dirigea vers l'accueil, où une charmante hôtesse le regarda, souriante:

- « Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle, j'aimerais voir Melle Weasley s'il vous plaît. »

- « Encore? »

- « Je vous demande pardon miss? » dit-il.

- « Rien! Votre nom! » demanda-t-elle de façon hautaine.

- « Mr Aary. »

- « Bien, signez là! » dit-elle en lui tendant un registre d'entrées.

Il signa, puis regarda la jeune femme d'un drôle d'air. Elle était très apprêtée et ne semblait vouloir s'attarder que sur son apparence, et son nombril par la même occasion. Il regarda son badge et y lut le nom « Lavande, Brown ». Autant dire qu'elle avait bien trouvé sa place, ongles manucurés, retouche de maquillage tout en faisant les yeux doux aux médicomages encore célibataires, où même mariés, peu lui importait apparemment. Il sourit et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qui le mena au quatrième étage. Quand il sortit, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et se demanda s'il avait bien atterri. Il avança, regardant au fur et à mesure les portes des chambres. Il s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elles, portant le numéro _316._

OO

Les seuls endroits où les médicomages pouvaient discuter entre eux étaient les vestiaires, et la salle de pause. Bien sûr, il y avait des vestiaires hommes et celui des femmes! Mais en ce moment même, une femme avait pénétré dans celui des hommes, et on pouvait aisément entendre deux personnes se disputer.

- « Tu te prends pour qui à prendre les patients des autres! » hurlait-elle.

- « Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas ton nom marqué dessus! »

- « Sur son dossier en tout cas c'est moi qui m'en occupe, tu ne sais pas lire? »

- « Écoute poil de carotte, je fais ce que je veux d'accord? T'as pas encore l'âge de me donner des ordres! » dit-il.

Sur ce, elle lui balança une gifle monumentale, dont la marque s'était immédiatement imprimée sur sa joue. Elle tendit son index vers lui en guise d'avertissement.

- « J'ai peut-être pas l'âge de te donner des ordres, mais si tu continues à prescrire des potions à mes patients et à me faire chier, je te jure que cette gifle ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te mettrais la prochaine fois! » le menaça-t-elle.

Puis, telle une tornade, elle partit des vestiaires aussi vite que la gifle était partie.

Il se tenait fermement la joue, Merlin, elle y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère!

Au moment où elle franchit la porte, elle souffla fort, tellement elle était en colère. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit une silhouette familière, assise sur une chaise. Elle s'approcha doucement.

- « Mr Aary? » demanda-t-elle.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers elle, toujours avec ces yeux bienveillants, et lui sourit poliment.

- « Bonjour miss Ginny! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

- « Bien sûr que non, vous avez un problème? »

- « Toujours ce bon vieux mal de dos! » dit-il en rigolant.

- « Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous examiner ça! »

Elle l'amena dans une petite salle d'auscultation, et le fit asseoir sur un brancard.

- « Alors comment allez-vous miss, il m'a semblé vous voir très perturbée toute à l'heure… »

- « Oh! J'étais en désaccord avec une personne, concernant le travail. Il a le don de m'énerver celui-là! » dit-elle en préparant la potion.

- « C'est votre petit ami? » demanda-t-il, l'œil malicieux.

- « Quoi?… »

- « Voyons, vous êtes une jeune femme remarquable, et belle de surcroît! Vous ne devez pas laissez les hommes d'ici indifférents! J'ai également remarqué que vous étiez jalousée… »

- « Heu…je… » commença-t-elle embarrassée.

- « Oh excusez-moi miss, je suis un vieil homme gâteux, je ne me rends pas compte à quel point cela vous gêne! »

- « Non, ce n'est pas votre faute! J'ai toujours eu tendance à tout garder pour moi alors! » lui sourit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, pendant que la potion chauffait. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, après tout, ce n'était pas un ami proche, il n'allait le répéter à personne!

- « Et bien, je dois vous avouer que depuis mon arrivée ici, j'ai été plutôt…rejetée. »

- « Et d'après vous, pourquoi? »

- « Parce que…je suis dans les faveurs d'un médicomage »

- « Ah…et vous? »

- « Quoi moi? »

- « Est-ce qu'il est dans vos bonnes grâces? » dit-il en souriant.

- « Et bien…personne n'est au courant…mais…on sort ensemble depuis peu. »

- « Pourquoi me le dites-vous à moi? »

- « Et bien, vous avez abordé le sujet, et puis ça me fait du bien d'en parler. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça! » répondit-elle.

- « Coupable? Peu importe ce que pense les gens d'ici! C'est votre droit d'être heureuse miss. »

- « C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça croyez-moi! » dit-elle, les yeux embués.

Elle se retourna pour prendre la potion après avoir jeté un sort de refroidissement, et se maudit d'avoir déballé ses sentiments, mais…maintenant qu'elle avait commencé…

- « La vérité c'est que…j'en aime un autre. »dit-elle en posant sa main vers sa poitrine.

Il l'observait, et voyait bien que c'était quelque chose qui la perturbait.

- « …Oui, je le sais. »dit-il gravement.

Elle leva la tête, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se retourna pour lui demander comment il pouvait savoir, mais quelqu'un entra en catastrophe dans le cabinet, interrompant leurs discussions.

- « Ginny! On a un sérieux problème! » criait John, paniqué.

- « Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- « C'est Johnson! »

- « ….C'est encore Montgomery qui… »

- « Il s'est évadé! » la coupa-t-il.

- « QUOI! C'est une blague! » dit-elle sous le choc.

Elle courut sans se soucier du reste hors de la pièce, et se précipita dans la chambre _316._

OO

_Il ingurgita les deux potions que le vieil homme venait de lui donner, attendant quelques minutes que la première potion agisse pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite, sinon, tout serait fichu! Après un bref moment, il se leva et regarda ses mains: elles avaient changées, donc le reste aussi, il devait sortir maintenant._

_Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il commença à marcher, en priant Merlin de l'aider cette fois. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et attendit ce qui lui sembla être des heures._

_Il entendit des pas derrière lui et ferma les yeux, de peur d'être démasqué._

_- « Cette fille va me rendre dingue! » entendait-il fulminer derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra, mais resta tendu quand il vit que l'homme montait avec lui._

_- « Désolée vieux mais faut que je monte à l'étage du dessus! »dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton où indiquait le cinquième étage._

_- « C..c'est rien. » répondit-il, anxieux._

_Le jeune homme soupira. Il remarqua qu'il avait une belle trace de main sur sa joue, mais il paraissait content, et ignorait complètement sa peau qui devait être encore en feu. Il le reconnût, c'était le médicomage qui l'avait examiné tout à l'heure, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Peter Montgomery…si ses souvenirs s'avéraient exacts._

_L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il entra dans le couloir en lui adressant un signe de la tête._

_Il appuya précipitamment sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et serrait ses poings. Ses mains étaient moites et des sueurs commençait à venir. Au bout d'un long moment de supplice, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apercevoir le hall._

_Il sortit, paraissant le plus calme possible et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour signer le registre des sorties. _

_- « Vous avez fait vite dis donc! Monsieur? » demanda la voix de la jeune femme lui tendant le registre._

_- « Aary… » dit-il fixant avec obsession la sortie._

_Il signa, et traversa les portes de l'hôpital dans un immense soulagement. Enfin libre…_

_OO_

Il attendit un moment, quand elle revint vers lui, affolée.

- « Mr Aary, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous pour l'instant! Vous pouvez revenir une autre fois s'il vous plaît? »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas miss! Je comprends, il y a des choses plus importantes!

- « Je passerais vous voir. Merci! »

Quand il déboula dans le hall, personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence…sauf peut-être une jeune femme superficielle, assise à l'accueil qui semblait l'avoir reconnu, mais…trop tard, il avait disparu.

* * *

**Je suis pratiquemment sûr que vous me détestez parce que c'est trop court! désolée... est-ce que j'aurais droit à des pitites reviews quand même...:-D le chapitre suivant sera dans la continuité de celui-ci avec notre auror préféré, j'ai nommé Ron. Les choses se corsent de plus en plus...la vérité approche! ;-)**

**milly:** _Hello! désolée je crois que tu vas encore me sermonner parce que c'est trop court, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus! ;-) merci de m'avoir encouragé quand même, je suis contente que tu ais aimé! ;-) gros bisous!_

**sarah:** _de rien pour la nda, j'ai l'impression que je vais en faire pas mal dans les chap suivants pour les lecteurs, ça serait sympa je trouve. En tout cas, merci d'aimer toujours autant! ;-) dans ce chapitre, pas de Harry! donc tu dois être contente!lol je te fais pleins de gros bisous et merci beaucoup!_

**Ryan:** _j'avoue que ta review m'a intriguée, j'avais l'impression d'être noté par un prof!lol ;-) mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt flatteur de toute façon ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait très plaisir (je relis mes chapitres au moins 3 fois avant de les envoyer tellement j'ai peur qu'il y ait des fautes!mdr). Sinon j'ai encore des idées en stock, mais je préfère les amener petit à petit (d'où les chap courts... :-( ). J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu quand même! ;-) merci beaucoup, gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _ça me touche quand tu me dis aimer mon style d'écriture vraiment! Je pense m'être largement amélioré depuis ma première fic (qui soi dit en passant est nulle, enfin à mes yeux!) mais j'ai encore énormément de boulot à faire! Mais j'adore tellement ça, que ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, j'adore apprendre! Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas, gros gros bisous et merci beaucoup! ;-)_

**Lady Oscar:** _Hello miss! j'ai tendance à finir les chapitres en suspens en ce moment (au bonheur de certains, et au malheur des autres! ;-) ) mais j'y peux rien c plus fort que moi!lol merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tout cas! Moi c'est en ce moment que je suis une fille de la nuit! (ben oui, rester scotché devant l'ordi jusqu'à 3h du mat, j'appelle ça de la nuit! mdr) en tout cas, merci d'aimer autant, gros gros bisous! ;-)_


	10. Tierce personne

**Hello tous le monde! Et me voilou avec le chapitre 10, qui ne comporte que 1500 mots à peu près, soit beaucoup moins que le chapitre précédent (j'ai vraiment trop honte...snif) alors, pour me faire pardonner, je posterais le chapitre 11 ce soir même! (si, si, ce n'est pas votre imagination qui vous joue des tours!mdr). Alors merci à vous tous de me soutenir autant (je me répète mais je le pense réellement!) C'est dingue les compliments que vous me faites, ça me touche tellement...**

**_Un grand merci à : Sniffle, Lilli-puce, MArine, milly, Mooonz, Babzzz (merci pour ta seconde review, c'est gràce à toi que mon impatience à repris le dessus!mdr ;-)))) ), jenny-malfoy06, Ryan, mina2, Oddity-z, sarah, Lady Oscar, Flore Risa, Zynill, NICO, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux! ;-) (réponses anonymes à la fin du chap!)_**

**Alors, ce chapitre est dans la continuité (à peu près) du chapitre 9. Je l'ai basé plutôt sur l'humour et les sentiments que sur l'intrigue, aussi, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! ;-)**

**Sur ce très chers amis, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! gros bisous! **

**CHAPITRE 10 : TIERCE PERSONNE**

Ron arriva en catastrophe à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Lupin était arrivé un peu avant lui, interrogeant le personnel médicomagique.

- « Alors, qu'est-il arrivé cette fois? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- « Johnson s'est enfui ce matin de l'hôpital. Il est introuvable. » dit Remus.

- «…Comment il a fait? »

- « C'est le mystère du jour! Personne ne l'a vu sortir de sa chambre, ni de l'hôpital! Ils procèdent à des fouilles dans tout le bâtiment! »

- « Il est possible qu'il ait pris du polynectar? »

- « ..Mmm oui possible, mais ça impliquerait un complice! Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que c'est un mangemort qui l'a aidé, et personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop. Prendre autant de risque pour sauver un mec qui ne voulait pas de son statut de fidèle…à moins qu'il ne soit au courant de quelque chose. Mais c'est insensé aussi, puisqu'il a été épargné! Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe vraiment! »

Mais Ron ne releva pas la remarque, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait aucune piste.

- « Tu as des idées toi? » demanda Remus, curieux de son silence.

- « Non… » dit-il vaguement.

- « Tu as l'air préoccupé pourtant.. »

- « Hein? Non c'est juste la fatigue. Je crois que de toute façon, cette affaire nous file entre les doigts. Où est Ginny? » demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de conversation.

- « Elle aide les aurors en haut. »

- « Bon…je vais faire un tour voir si je trouve quelque chose » dit Ron sans grande conviction.

Il observa tour à tour les médicomages présents. Ils étaient tous en train d'être interrogés. Quand son regard se posa sur le comptoir de l'accueil, il vit Lavande, essayant désespérément d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en aguichant son décolleté à tout va.

- « Fais gaffe elle est grincheuse celle-là! » dit Lupin à son oreille.

- « T'inquiète pas je la connais! C'est mon ex! » dit Ron en rigolant quand il vit Remus faire une grimace.

Il se dirigea vers elle, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver à une certaine époque.

- « Salut Lavande! »

- « Ohhh Ron…! »

- « Tu vas bien, depuis le temps? » s'efforça-t-il de demander gentiment.

- « Oh formidable! Et toi? » demanda-t-elle en exhibant toujours son décolleté.

- « Heu…ouais, bien. Dis-moi, je te vois toute seule, personne ne t'as interrogé? »

- « Non pas encore! Non mais tu te rends compte? Ils font comme si j'existais pas! » dit-elle outrée.

- « Ouais je comprends » dit-il l'air exaspéré « Dis-moi, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil sur les registres, s'il te plait? »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Et bien, je voudrais voir quels noms y figurent, je suis auror je te le rappelle! » dit-il en lui montrant son insigne.

- « Oh! Bien sûr Ron-Ron! ( nda: désolée j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ;-) ) » dit-elle, éblouie par l'insigne, et par l'éclairante idée qu'enfin elle pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un.

- « Merci! » dit-il en se forçant à sourire. _J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai embrassé celle-là! Elle a encore plus d'artifices sur la tronche qu'une palette de maquillage!_

Elle lui tendit le dossier, qu'il prit discrètement, et regarda tour à tour les noms.

Quand il tomba sur le nom de monsieur Aary, il fut intrigué. Il avait signé le registre à l'entrée, donc tout allait bien. Mais quand il jeta subrepticement un œil à la signature enregistrée à la sortie, il vit qu'elle était différente…

Il leva la tête, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, et arracha discrètement la feuille pour que personne ne tombe dessus.

- « Tiens, merci Lavande… » dit-il distrait.

- « Oh fait Ron! Tu sais, je t'en ai jamais voulu que tu ais rompu avec moi! Mais si tu veux, on peut recommencer…. » dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

- « Heu…Je voudrais pas te paraître incorrect Lavande, mais ce sera non. » dit-il fermement.

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie, quand il entendit Remus l'interpeller.

- « Ron! Attends, où tu vas? » demanda-t-il.

- « Heu…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je te verrais plus tard…salut! » dit-il sans attendre de réponse, et transplana.

Remus comprit dès cet instant que Ron savait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Aussi, il se dirigea à l'endroit même où il avait vu Ron discuter avec la jeune femme un peu plus tôt, qui était apparemment vexée…

- « Bonjour! » dit-il avec un grand sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Aussitôt, les espoirs de la jeune femme firent apparition. Au diable Ron Weasley! Il lui fallait un homme d'âge mûr maintenant! Un homme comme Lupin par exemple…

- « Bonjour! » dit-elle en élargissant un peu plus sa mâchoire.

- « Pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service? »

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez…. » dit-elle avec des regards insistants.

- « Qu'a voulu voir Mr Weasley? »_ Merlin, comment a-t-il fait pour sortir avec elle?_

- « Oh lui! Juste le registre des entrés et des sorties, c'est tout »

- « Puis-je regarder? »

Elle lui tendit d'un air provocant le registre, qu'il prit, mal à l'aise.

Il regarda au fur et à mesure les pages, et vit qu'il en manquait une.

- « Où est la page qui date d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il inquiet en lui montrant le dossier.

- « Il était là pourtant! » dit-elle perplexe.

Remus comprit, et ne chercha pas plus amples réponses.

- « Elle a du tomber derrière votre bureau…c'est pas grave, merci! » dit-il.

- « Attendez! »

- « Quoi? »

- « Vous êtes célibataire? »

- « Heu…pas vraiment » dit-il sentant arriver la menace Lavande Brown. Il lui fit un sourire bref, et se dirigea hâtivement vers la sortie.

Lavande Brown n'avait plus qu'à se chercher un autre prétendant….

OO

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'aurais besoin de toi pour une affaire qui me semble importante. Rendez-vous au QG. N'en parles à personne._

_Respectueusement, _

_Lupin._

Hermione relisait le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait reçu il y a une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Si Lupin jugeait bon de lui demander son aide, c'est que ça devait vraiment être important.

Elle se rendit au Square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix dont elle faisait partie.

Elle entra et vit Tonks discuter avec Remus.

- « Hermione! » dit Tonks apparemment ravie de la voir.

- « Tonks! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! »

- « Moi aussi! Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, j'ai une mission qui m'attends! » dit-elle peu enthousiaste.

- « Fais attention à toi! » lui dit Remus en lui déposant un baiser timide sur les lèvres.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis bien entourée! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison.

Hermione sourit au bonheur qu'affichait Tonks depuis qu'elle et Remus s'étaient enfin mis ensemble.

- « Elle semble heureuse! » dit-elle

- « Moi aussi… » dit-il pensif. « Disons qu'il m'a fallut ouvrir les yeux… » dit-il en regardant de côté la brunette. « Quand vas-tu te décider avec Ron? »

- « …Remus, je t'ai déjà dit que Ron n'est pour moi qu'un simple ami! »

- « Tu pourras dire ça à n'importe qui Hermione, mais n'oubli pas que je sens quand les gens me mentent…où se mentent à eux-mêmes… »

- « Heu…tu voulais me voir? » dit-elle, essayant pathétiquement de changer de conversation.

- « Oui, ça m'a semblé urgent cette fois. » dit-il. _Ce qu'ils sont stupides tous les deux…_

Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans la salle où habituellement les réunions de l'Ordre avaient lieu.

- « Tu as eu vent de l'affaire sur laquelle on bosse Ron et moi? »

- « Oui, Ginny m'a un peu expliqué l'essentiel. »

- « Bon. Il se trouve qu'ils nous manquent certains éléments, et je crois que Ron n'est pas apte à gérer cette enquête… » dit-il l'air navré.

- « Comment ça pas apte! »

- « Et bien…je crois qu'il cache certaines choses qui pourraient nous aider à avancer. »

- « Oh…tu crois vraiment que Ron pourrait entraver une enquête? Je veux dire…c'est tellement pas…Ron! »

- « Je sais, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il a l'air ailleurs ces temps-ci… » dit-il en repensant que c'était depuis le jour où il lui avait avancé qu'Harry pourrait être le fameux meurtrier.

- « Tu ne veux pas tout me dire n'est-ce pas? »

- « non, pas tant que j'en ai pas eu la confirmation. »

- « Que pourrais-je faire pour t'aider Remus? »

- « Il faudrait que tu ailles avec moi à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans la maison relever des indices qui auraient pu nous échapper….je sais pas. Je sais que tu es très douée dans le domaine de la recherche. Tu es minutieuse et intuitive, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait m'aider. »

- « Et bien! Je suppose que j'effectuerais ceci pour l'Ordre si on me le demande? »

- « S'il te plait oui.»

- « C'est d'accord.»

- « Merci beaucoup Hermione ».

- « Je suppose que je n'en touche mot à personne? »

- « Aussi. »

**Alors, bien? pas terrible? dites-moi tout! ;-)**

**milly:** _Hello! j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, le prochain est un peu prise de tête (pour moi ça va parce que je sais où je vais!lol mais bon on verra bien! ;-))merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, gros bisous!_

**Babzzz:** _Alors toi, tu m'as fait mourir de rire quand je suis rentrée du taf (soit vers 20h30...lol). C'est ta review qui m'a décidé à envoyer le chap ce soir au lieu de demain. Déjà que j'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il est clair qu'avec une review juste pour me dire de me bouger, j'ai craqué facilement!mdr mais ça marchera pas à tout les coups, surtout si j'ai pas de l'avance dans mes chaps! ;-) merci beaucoup en tout cas, et gros bisous!_

**jenny-malfoy06:** _c'est vrai que je fais pas dans le simple avec cette histoire, je crois que j'ai toujours aimé les trucs compliqué!mdr mais attends, c'était rien comparé au chapitre 11 (enfin je trouve, j'espère que vous serez pas trop perdu!mdr) merci beaucop, et gros bisous!_

**Ryan:** _Oh mais tu peux quand même me donner des conseils, j'adore qu'on me donne des conseils et j'adore apprendre, je suis pas une pro quand même lol ;-) j'ai un long long long long (je voulais en rajouter plus mais ça aurait été lourd à la fin... :-)) chemin à faire. En tout cas, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, merci beaucoup, et gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _Accro? whouaaaa! ;-) je trouve ça dingue, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir! en ce moment le stress de la reprise me fait perdre un peu de l'inspiration, mais il faut juste que je retrouve mes marques et mes bonnes vieilles habitudes!;-) en tout cas, merci beaucoup, et gros bisous!;-)_

**sarah: **_hé hé hé! tu m'as bien fait rire avec Ginny! moi c'est un perso que j'adore, elle a du caractère!lol et je crois que j'ai voulu faire un mélange fort et fragile à la fois chez elle, parce que tous le monde a ses failles...j'espère qu'elle te plaira au fur et à mesure! ;-) gros bisous et merci beaucoup:-))_

**Lady Oscar: **_l'intrigue était moins présente dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu alléger un peu l'atmosphère par rapport au prochain qui est un peu compliqué (va falloir faire encore travailler les méninges!lol) mais je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant! gros bisous et merci:-)_

**Zynill:** _j'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience (en tout cas moi presque!mdr), et que j'ai posté à temps! j'ai pas très envie d'avoir la mort d'un de "mes lecteurs"(j'ai mis entre parenthèse, je trouve que cette expression fait prétentieuse! j'aime pas!lol) sur la conscience!mdr, en tout cas, j'espère te surprendre toujours autant, merci beaucoup de ton soutien, gros bisous!_

**NICO:** _je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé ma fic géniale, j'espère qu'elle le sera encore pour toi par la suite! ;-) merci beaucoup pour ta review! gros bisous!_


	11. Indice nocturne

**Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 11. Alors il est pas compliqué, mais peut-être que ce chapitre va bien embrouiller vos méninges! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le but, puisqu'en fait, le véritable but est plutôt de vous éclairer, mais avec mon esprit compliqué, je crois que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu faire autre chose que du compliqué!lol (heu...vous sentez la prise de tête arrivé là? ) Enfin, je remercie tout le monde des commentaires que vous me faites dans vos reviews! Je le répète peut-être trop ou pas assez, j'en sais rien, mais moi je me régal dans l'écriture. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est quand on reçoit des mots de lecteurs "j'adore", "je suis accro","génial" et j'en passe, ça fait tellement du bien. (ça y'est vous avez bien les chevilles qui enflent là?mdr! ). Donc voilà, merci pour tout.**

**Donc résumé de ce chapitre: la prise de tête se précise, les sentiments aussi... ;-) Bonne lecture! lol**

**CHAPITRE 11 : INDICE NOCTURNE**

- « Lumos » prononça Lupin en pénétrant dans la maison.

Hermione le suivait, inspectant la pièce alors que Lupin y faisait le tour pour qu'elle puisse mieux y voir.

- « Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici? » demanda Remus, peu convaincu.

- « Parce que tu m'as demandé ton aide…

- « Quand même, tu avoueras que je ne voyais pas les choses de la même façon! Chercher des indices la nuit… »

- « Remus….prenons un exemple. Il y a des choses qui ont un certain aspect le jour, et curieusement un aspect différent certaines nuits! Qui suis-je? »

- « Un loup-garou? Non mais comment je dois prendre la chose « aspect »? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- « De toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix, la maison a été sous surveillance toute l'après-midi, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'ils aient eux l'idée de dormir! »

- « Alors? Tu veux commencer par quoi? » demanda-t-il.

- « Tout d'abord, il faudrait que tu m'éclaires un peu plus sur les faits Remus. »

- « Bon et bien, tout d'abord, Johnson a dit que lorsque l'agresseur est arrivé, ils étaient en réunion tout les 3, donc j'en conclus ici, puisqu'il y a des traces de lutte. Ensuite, notre suspect aurait abattus les deux mangemorts, et ensuite emmené Johnson à l'étage pour le torturer et l'interroger. C'est à peu près comme ça que ça se serait passé… »

- « Où est le problème selon toi? »

- « Viens avec moi à l'étage. » dit-il.

Quand elle arriva en haut, il lui montra à l'aide de la lumière la multitude de sang.

- « Je vois… »

- « Quand Johnson est arrivé, il était dans un piteux état, mais loin d'avoir perdu autant de sang! Donc, c'est là qu'il y a une incohérence… »

Hermione fit un petit tour, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- « Où alors, ils étaient tout les 3 en haut? Les 2 ont entendus du bruit et sont descendus. Pris par surprise, ils ont essayé de se battre, mais sont mort. Johnson a eu peur et n'a pas bougé. L'agresseur est monté, l'a ligoté, puis torturé… » dit-elle songeuse.

- « C'était une bonne théorie, mais ça n'explique toujours pas le sang. » dit-il déçu.

- « C'est vrai. Revenons aux faits veux-tu? »

Il acquiesça, attendant une nouvelle théorie.

- « Bon, il y a 2 morts. Un survit, alors qu'il ne sait rien, A PRIORI! Tu ne crois pas déjà qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche là? Nous savons très bien ce dont sont capable les gens quand ils veulent quelque chose! Ça ne te semble pas curieux qu'un homme qui ne veut pas être mangemort se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital alors qu'il aurait du être tué. Et puis, s'enfuit? Je veux dire, au contraire, pour sa sécurité, il aurait été préférable qu'il reste à l'hôpital non? »

- « Soit il est suicidaire, soit ça pourrait être l'agresseur tu crois? » demanda-t-il surpris.

- « Non. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment une victime? On a voulu nous faire croire à une crime odieux. Les 2 qui en savaient le plus ont été tués d'un seul coup, et n'ont même pas souffert. Celui qui ne sait rien souffre, et on retrouve tout ce sang? Personnellement, je ne comprends rien à cela… » dit-elle.

- « Je dois avouer que je suis comme toi sur ce coup-là! Mais quand même…si Johnson n'est pas vraiment une victime, alors les apparences étaient bien trompeuses! »

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et sentait que la réponse n'était pas loin…

- « Oui…les apparences sont trompeuses…..apparences…? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se dirigea au centre de la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

- « Je vérifie quelque chose, juste pour m'en assurer… » dit-elle. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'un des murs.

- « Tu te souviens à peu près de comment c'était avant? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Remus.

- « Bien sûr! Je me suis tellement retourné le cerveau avec cette pièce que je pourrais te la décrire par cœur! »

- « Alors c'est parti! « Finite Incantatem! » prononça-t-elle.

Et sur chaque surface de la pièce, elle exécuta le sort, espérant cette fois-ci que ça les mènerait à un indice.

- « A quoi ça nous avance? » demanda Lupin perplexe.

- « Et bien on va voir. « Luminolis! » dit-elle.

Ils se tenaient à présent face aux murs, et alors que le sort aurait du rendre le sang phosphorescent, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité. Les tâches de sang avaient disparu, sauf quelques petites traces au sol.

- « Voilà une incohérence de résolue… » dit-elle, surprise.

- « Au nom de Merlin! Comment as-tu fait? » dit-il en relançant de nouveau le sortilège « Lumos ».

- « C'était un coup de poker! C'est quand tu as parlé d'apparence que j'ai voulu vérifier. J'ai enlevé le charme qu'il y avait sur les murs et le sol. Celui qui a fait ça s'est bien foutu de vous! »

- « Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas songé plus tôt! Un sortilège 'Amplificatum ' pour dupliquer le sang plusieurs fois!C'est stupidement enfantin! » s'écria-t-il.

- « C'est justement parce que c'est stupidement enfantin, que ça rend la chose improbable! Donc, insoupçonnable… » dit-elle fascinée.

- « Ce qui nous laisse à penser à une mise en scène…pas vrai? »

- « Parfaitement! Pourquoi, ou pour qui je ne sais pas, mais ce Johnson a bien joué son jeu. Ce n'était ni la victime, ni le meurtrier. » conclut-elle.

- « Donc, complice… » dit-il. Ça sautait tellement aux yeux maintenant!

- « Je pense, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont deux, d'où l'aide extérieure pour le faire évader! » se remémorait-elle.

- « Hermione tu es un génie! » avoua-t-il, épaté.

- « Merci! » dit-elle plutôt fière.

- « Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi le métier d'auror. Tu es certainement meilleure que nous dans ce domaine! »

- « Remus tu exagères un peu là je crois! Ce qu'il vous manque à vous les hommes, c'est l'intuition féminine! » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Ça te t'empêche pas de manquer d'intuition en ce qui te concerne… »

Elle le fixa, et voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Décidément, Remus était quelqu'un de persévérant…

- « Écoute Remus… »

- « Non ne dit rien si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. C'est juste que je trouve que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre tout les deux. Ne vois-tu donc pas comment Ron te regarde? »

- « Si… » avoua-t-elle. _Bien sûr que si je le sais…_

- « Ne laisse pas la guerre gâcher ça Hermione. » finit-il. « Bon, où en étions nous? » dit-il en sentant le malaise d'Hermione.

- « Heu…et bien, je pense que je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité en fait. Ce qu'il faut que tu essaies de savoir maintenant, c'est pourquoi une telle mise en scène. » dit-elle dépitée.

- « Et qui est le complice…_Mais Ron doit le savoir lui… »_ pensait-il.

Remus l'invita à redescendre, ayant eut des pistes plus que concluantes.

- « Merci vraiment beaucoup Hermione. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. En ce moment, moi aussi j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs, j'ai du mal à réfléchir! »

- « Ça me fait plaisir d'être utile. » reconnut-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Remus la retint par le bras.

- « Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça tu sais, mais réfléchi bien à ce que je t'ai dit. Si un jour il arrive malheur à Ron, ne regretterais-tu pas certaines choses? ».

- « …Si…! » dit-elle avec évidence.

- « Bien. J'espère que dans un sens je t'aurais un peu aidé moi aussi! » dit-il en lui souriant.

Il s'éloigna sans la retenir cette fois et disparût dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête. _Si un jour il arrive malheur à Ron, ne regretterais-tu pas certaines choses?…_Quelle question! Bien sûr que si, elle s'en voudrait tout sa vie! Elle regretterait tout de lui, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mains, sa voix, sa silhouette, son rire, ses taquineries, elle le regretterait lui, Ron! Tout simplement! Mais ce qu'elle regretterait au fond de son cœur, ce serait des sentiments qu'elle s'était juré de cacher, et qui tout à coup, refaisaient surface…

**Alors alors?**


	12. Plus près de la vérité

**Salut à tous! Bon, il est 23H14, donc on est bientôt vendredi, et je viens de lire un mail de Babzzz qui me supplie et se prosterne virtuellement pour que je mette 2 ou 3 chapitres (rien que ça!mdr!). J'hésite encore, parce qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de chapitre écrit à l'avance (3), ce qui veut dire qu'il faudrait que je speed pour l'écriture (donc je réfléchi...;-) ). Alors, je mets ce chapitre, qui je l'avoue, fait parti de mes préférés avec les 2 qui suivent (hé hé hé!). Reste à savoir s'il vous plaira à vous aussi. Ayé j'ai réfléchi, et c'est très mal ce que vous me faites! Vous essayez de me culpabliliser pour que je poste à bloc de chapitres!non mais! Donc, puisque c'est comme ça, je mettrais le chapitre 13 (mon préféré!) avant samedi...c'est compris?**?** Bon... :-D lol**

**Un grand merci à:_ Sniffle, Mooonz, jennymalfoy06, mina2, sarah, Lady Oscar, zazoo, milly, alixelle, Lancelot1983, Lilli-Puce, SiaAhn Sacham, Babzzz, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux (réponses reviews anonymes à la fin du chap). Je vous adore, merci beaucoup à tous de m'encourager._**

**Ce chapitre parlera des sentiments de Ginny, et pour les curieux, vous saurez ce que représente le pendentif pour elle , Bonne lecture! ;-)**

**CHAPITRE 12 : PLUS PRES DE LA VERITE**

Elle était en train de se changer, elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui et avait besoin de se changer les idées. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne bosserait pas avant demain après-midi. Elle rangeait soigneusement son uniforme, et ayant une envie pressante, se dirigea dans les toilettes. Pendant son soulagement semi orgasmique (nda: comme dans La Ligne Verte lol), elle entendit des voix venant des vestiaires dont elle ne saisit pas l'identité sur le coup. La curiosité était trop tentante, elle tendit donc l'oreille…

- «…non mais vraiment, le suspendre pendant une semaine pour ça, tu te rends compte? » dit la première voix.

- « Ouais, c'est carrément injuste quand on sait à qui revient vraiment la faute! »

- « Elle manque pas d'air quand même! Elle se le tape, le gifle, et le fait convoquer par le boss! Vraiment prête à tout! »

- « J'te parie même qu'elle couche avec le patron! »

- « Ça m'étonnerait pas d'elle! » dit la fille en gloussant.

- « Toute façon, après ça, il pourra plus se l'encadrer c'est certain! » dit l'autre ravie.

- « Ouais, comme ça, tu en profiteras! »

Elles se mirent à rigoler comme des gamines, et elle entendit la porte claquer; elles étaient partis. Ginny n'était pas dupe et avait très bien compris qu'on parlait d'elle et de Montgomery, la seule à mettre des gifles ici, c'était elle, et le seul à s'en recevoir, c'était lui, alors pas de doute possible. En temps normal, elle serait sortie des toilettes et aurait remis les idées de ces deux vipères à leurs places. Mais ce qui remuait dans sa tête c'était la mise à pied de Peter. Pourquoi Green, son patron, avait-il fait ça? Serait-ce en rapport avec l'évasion de Johnson?

Sa tête se mit à cogner un peu plus fort, qu'elle essaya d'adoucir en massant ses tempes…il fallait qu'elle sache!

Elle se dirigea dans son cabinet à lui, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit en train de ranger ses affaires.

- « C'est vrai? » demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit calmement.

- « Tiens, poil de carotte! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? »

- « C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- « De quoi? Qu'on m'ait giflé ou qu'on m'ait suspendu? Parce que si tu veux savoir, et bien les deux! » dit-il en rigolant.

- « Peter! Mais…pourquoi? »

- « Après que Johnson se soit enfui, j'ai entendu une des filles dire à Green que tu étais venue comme une furie m'engueuler, et qu'après tu es partie sans aller voir le patient Johnson. Vu sa tête, j'ai compris de suite que t'allais en chier, alors je suis allé le voir, et je lui ai dit que tu m'avais engueulé parce que tu m'avais demandé de surveiller Johnson pendant que tu allais ausculter. Puis j'ai dit que de colère, je ne t'ai pas écouté….et après, tu te doutes de la suite. » finit-il.

- « Pourquoi tu m'as couvert? C'est stupide! » dit-elle, se sentant coupable.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue.

- « Parce que je tiens à toi poil de carotte! Et je sais aussi que ton boulot est très important pour toi.»

- « Tu aurais pu être définitivement viré! » dit-elle hors d'elle.

- « Oh ne croit te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi! » dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit tristement. Comment pouvait-il être si gentil avec elle alors qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour Harry?

- « Je ne mérite pas ce que tu fais pour moi. » lui avoua-t-elle.

- « Peut-être pas…mais j'en avais envie. » dit-il simplement. « Et puis, on en a déjà discuté. »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu t'accroches Peter… »

- « Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi… » dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il sépara le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser, hésitante, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Il engagea un autre baiser, plus insistant et prometteur, mais toujours aussi doux, puis se détacha d'elle, à regret.

- « Je suis désolée. » dit-elle finalement, bouleversée.

- « Ne le soit pas. Étant donné que j'ai enfin réussi à prendre une semaine de congé, j'espère que tu en profiteras pour venir me voir! » dit-il avec un air coquin.

Il s'éloigna et sortit de son bureau en lui lançant un baiser volant, qu'elle fit semblant d'attraper au vol, en souriant. Elle se sentait coupable, mais le mal était fait!

Elle avait besoin plus que tout de se confier à quelqu'un, son sentiment de culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus lourd, et la seule personne avec qui elle ait osé déballé ses sentiments, c'était Mr Aary. Elle eût une idée, et partit de l'hôpital pour aller le voir.

OO

Il était en train d'étudier un livre sur les runes anciennes, lunettes posées sur le nez, tellement passionné par ce qu'il lisait qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence d'une jeune femme.

- « Hum hum! »

Il leva la tête de surprise et fit un sourire franc à la belle rousse qui lui faisait face.

- « Miss Ginny! Mais que faites-vous ici? » fit-il surpris mais non moins content.

- « Bonjour Mr Aary! Et bien, je voulais avant tout m'excuser pour vous avoir abandonné hier! »

- « Oh je vois! Et bien excuses inutiles, mais acceptées toutefois si votre conscience s'en sent mieux! »

- « Et puis… »dit-elle en sortant une fiole de sa poche. « je vous ai apporté la potion pour votre dos! »

- « Vous êtes un ange! »

- « Heu…pas vraiment vous savez, mais je vous devais au moins ça! » dit-elle gênée.

- « Vous ne me devez rien du tout. » affirma-t-il en prenant la potion, qu'il ingurgita.

- « Je ne vous dérange pas au moins? »

- « Non pas du tout. Vous désiriez me parler…? » demanda-t-il sagement.

- « Et bien, oui. Je ne sais pas à qui me confier, et le seul à qui je peux le faire, je pense que c'est vous. » dit-elle désespérément.

Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant, et l'invita à le suivre. Il l'emmena dans le fond du magasin et ouvrit une petite porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite kitchenette, une table et des fauteuils. La pièce était petite mais très chaleureuse, et Ginny se sentit aussitôt en confiance.

- « Asseyez-vous miss. Vous voulez du thé où du café? » proposa-t-il.

- « Je veux bien du thé s'il vous plaît Mr Aary….avec du lait si vous avez! »

- « Appelez-moi Zephan ma chère enfant! Si je deviens votre confident, il va de soi que vous ne devriez pas m'appelez par monsieur! » dit-il en riant de bon cœur.

Il lui tendit une tasse, et prit un plateau rempli d'accessoires pour le thé, et il ajouta des petits gâteaux aux amandes et au miel.

- « Au fait! Votre anniversaire s'est-il bien passé? »

- « Très bien! Mon amie Hermione avait tout préparé! Mes amis, ma famille, tout le monde était là! Et j'ai été très gâtée aussi, un peu trop comme d'habitude! »

- « Pourquoi pensez-vous être trop gâtée? Peut-être le méritez-vous… »

- « Non, je ne le crois pas. C'est depuis qu'une personne à qui je tenais est parti….ils s'inquiètent pour moi. »

- « Ils devraient? »

- « Non, je vais bien…. »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle se sentit embarrassée de commencer à mentir.

- « Enfin….son absence me pèse. »

- « Continuez.. » l'invita-t-il en lui servant le thé chaud.

- « Et bien, j'aime cet homme, plus que tout! Mais….je me sens seule…et j'ai besoin d'affection. » dit-elle en devenant écarlate. « Alors, depuis peu, je me suis laissé emporté dans une relation qui n'a pas d'avenir, et je me sens mal, très mal. » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- « Vous savez, tout le monde à ses faiblesses. Et les vôtres sont humaines! Tout le monde se laisserait aller à un peu de réconfort, surtout en des temps comme celui-ci! » la réconforta-t-il.

- « Oui…mais…je me sens coupable. Pour lui, et pour l'homme avec qui j'entretiens cette relation. Il est en train de s'attacher, et…j'ai peur. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- « Et vous vous attachez aussi? » demanda-t-il bien que la réponse il l'avait déjà deviné.

- « …… » Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais sa réaction suffit à lui répondre, et elle éclata en sanglots. « Je suis désolée….je vous embête avec mes histoires! Mais je sais que vous n'auriez pas essayé de me juger….je ne me sens pas assez forte pour des reproches… »

- « Je n'aurais jamais osé miss. Est-ce que l'homme qui est parti vous aime? »

- « Je crois mais je n'en suis même pas sûre! Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles de lui… » dit-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes qui revenaient de plus belle.

- « Et bien comme on dit, les absents ont toujours tort non? Il me semble que vouloir vivre un peu de bonheur dans ce monde cruel n'est pas chose impardonnable… »

- « Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis! Je sais que j'aime Harry profondément et plus que n'importe qui! Mais il n'est pas là, et je n'en peux plus de vivre dans l'attente. C'est comme si j'empruntais un chemin où il fait tout noir, et que je m'attendais à tout moment arriver à un cul de sac! »

- « Je comprends. La seule chose que je pourrais vous dire, c'est de faire confiance à votre cœur. N'y a-t-il pas un objet pour vous aider dans cette voie? » demanda-t-il en souriant?

Elle lui sourit , les yeux gonflés par les sanglots et les joues baignés par les larmes. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, et en sortit un pendentif.

- « Ron m'a expliqué le soir de mon anniversaire la signification du pendentif. Pendant un moment, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver. » dit-elle dépitée.

- « Je peux? »demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers le bijou.

Elle passa le collier au-dessus de sa tête, et donna le pendentif au vieil homme.

Il le regarda attentivement, et parût à la fois surpris, et à la fois serein, comme s'il s'y attendait. Le pendentif était un diamant plat et rond, et représentait symboliquement ce qu'il avait déjà lu dans des livres moldus, le ying et le yang, sauf que la représentation était différente, il en était certain. Un côté lumineux et pure, l'autre sombre et l'air vide. Ce qu'il trouva étrange, c'est qu'il signifiait pleins de choses à la fois, ce qui était rare. A la fois le cœur de Ginny, et celui d'Harry, mais aussi la conscience de Ginny. Il resta perplexe un instant, et comprit qu'il représentait aussi une entité accroché à son contraire, quelque chose qui ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. L'esprit perturbé de Ginny rendait l'interprétation à la fois floue et multiple.

- « Vous ne devriez pas vous flageller autant miss. L'avenir vous dira ce que vous devrez faire… » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- « Je peux vous poser une question? »

Il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- « Vous voyez ce que je vois n'est-ce pas? Comment cela se peut-il? »

- « Et bien, disons que j'ai certaines facultés miss! » dit-il l'air espiègle.

- « Merci de m'avoir écouté….et supporté! » dit-elle en souriant.

- « J'espère vous avoir éclairé! Et cela ne m'a absolument pas dérangé je vous assure! »

« Ding »! « Ding »! « Ding »! Entendirent-ils à l'entrée du magasin.

- « Ne bougez pas, je vais voir qui c'est. » dit-il

Il sortit de la pièce et longea les étagères, jusqu'à son comptoir, et vit Ron, attendre impatiemment son arrivée.

- « Ron! Justement, je me demandais quand vous viendriez! » dit-il sérieusement.

- « Ça tombe bien, me voilà! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez aidé Johnson à s'enfuir de l'hôpital… » dit Ron brusquement mais sûr de lui.

Il regardait le vieil homme avec intensité et détermination, mais l'homme ne parût pas s'en soucier. Un bruit de fit entendre derrière eux, et Ron pencha la tête.

- « Ginny? » dit-il surpris.

- « Ron…. » dit-elle en détournant les yeux. « Heu…je vous ai laissé une autre potion au cas où » dit-elle en gratifiant Zephan du regard.

- « Merci beaucoup miss, j'espère que ça ira mieux… » dit-il et elle comprit que ça s'adressait à elle.

Elle s'en alla sans même jeter un regard à son frère, et sortit de la boutique.

- « Bien » dit Zephan. « Où en étions-nous? »

OO

A l'extérieur, Ginny était bouleversée.

- « Pourquoi Ron pense que Zephan aurait libéré Johnson? Se demanda-t-elle.

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus, reviews please! le prochain chap, dans l'après-midi de ce vendredi! KIsses!**

**mina2:** _Hello! j'ai pas pu m'empêcher pour Lavande, je la vois pas autrement que superficielle, et j'avais envie de la casser un peu!mdr, contente que tu ais apprécié! ;-) merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, gros bisous! _

**sarah:** _Je suis ravie que les personnages te plaisent, j'essaye de rester fidèle aux livres, tout en ajoutant ma touche perso (même si c du déjà-vu sûrement!lol), j'essaye aussi de rester fidèle à l'idée que je m'en fais depuis le départ! C'est pas évident, mais c cool! Si tu aimes en tout cas, c'est ce qui importe!;-) merci beaucoup de m'encourager, et...non Lavande je l'aime pas!mdr gros bisous! _

**Lady Oscar:** _Oui ça se précise, bien sûr y'aura un chapitre dans pas longtemps où tout sera expliqué, mais j'y mettrais quand même quelques mystères, histoire de pimenter des chapitres, et que vous vous mangiez un peu plus le cerveau!mdr (chui diabolique hein?lol) en tout cas, merci beaucoup de reviewer fidèlement, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes! gros bisous! ;-)_

**zazoo:** _Hello! merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, oui j'aime beaucoup le suspense, et je suis contente que mes persos te plaisent! merci pour ta review, gros bisous! ;-)_

**milly:** _Bon, est-ce que j'ai fais vite pour mettre ce chapitre? 4 jours, ça va quand même?lol j'espère qu'il t'aura plu, moi c'est le prochain mon préféré!lol merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, gros bisous! _

**Babzzz:** _ça y'est ton voeu s'est exaucé!lol et pis j'ai trouvé ça tellement gentil de mettre une review pour me supplier de mettre un autre chap, Sniffle l'a fait y'a pas longtemps aussi!lol j'espère qu'il t'aura plu en tout cas. Je devrais pas céder autant à vos faveurs, mais bon, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous aimez, faudra juste que je bouge un peu mon cul pour écrire des chapitres, histoire de pas être à la bourre!lol_

**PS à Sniffle:** _ce chapitre aurait dû t'éclairer bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de l'intrigue, cependant, dans le suivant, il y aura un peu plus t'explications...:-DBizzz_


	13. La gifle

**Bon, après réflexion, et SURTOUT parce qu'un gentil revieweur m'a demandé de mettre la suite maintenant . surtout qu'en fin de compte, ça sert pas à grand chose que je retarde jusqu'à l'après-midi, puisque ce vendredi je suis de repos, et que je me serais bouffé les ongles en attendant impatiemment de mettre la suite!lol ET surtout parce qu'il y a plus rien à bouffer...mdr (si peut-être du nutella...)**

**Bon, voici mon chapitre préféré, je crois que vous allez me prendre pour une sadique!lol (si c'est pas déjà fait!lol)**

**Merci à Sniffle de s'acharner sur moi comme il le fait!;-Dexpdr...**

**CHAPITRE 13 : LA GIFLE**

- « Bien » dit Zephan. « Où en étions-nous? »

- « Qu'est-ce que ma sœur faisait là? » demanda Ron énervé.

- « Vous l'avez vu non? Elle est venu me donner une potion contre mon mal de dos, celle que je n'ai pu prendre lorsque les médicomages se sont rendu compte que Johnson n'était plus dans sa chambre. » dit-il tout simplement.

- « C'est vous son complice? »

- « Et bien…je ne dirais pas cela comme ça, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Thé ou café? Il m'en reste un peu… » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Quoi? Mais je m'en fous moi de votre café! Et du thé aussi d'ailleurs! Vous avez aidé un mangemort! » dit-il exaspéré.

- « Mmmm….je comprends votre attitude, mais peut-être réagiriez-vous différemment si vous connaissiez la vérité! »

- « Quelle vérité? De quoi parlez-vous? » il commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

- « Que Johnson est de votre côté. Et moi aussi. Mais je crois qu'une troisième personne sera plus apte à vous expliquer cela. »

- « Ah et qui? Merlin en personne peut-être? » dit Ron de façon sarcastique.

- «….pour un auror vous êtes pas très perspicace! »dit-il amusé par le ton de Ron.

- « Je crois pas que vous êtes en position de faire le malin avec moi Zephan! »

- « Moi non….mais Harry si. » dit-il.

- « Vous…vous connaissez Harry? » fit Ron abasourdi.

- « Oui, et très bien même. Il reconnaît qu'il vous doit des explications, mais il ne le fera que ce soir. Il avait prévu que vous devineriez, et je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné! Harry avait dit vrai: vous êtes déterminé et intelligent. »

- « ….j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin… » dit-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, mais quand vous saurez l'essentiel, peut-être les choses s'éclairciront pour vous. »

- « Comment ça, pas vraiment? » dit-il en relevant la tête.

- « Venez ce soir vers 21h, je vous conduirais à lui…et aux réponses que vous désirez… »

- « Pourquoi pas maintenant? »

- « Parce qu'il n'est pas là. Il est occupé. Faites-moi confiance. »

- « Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal quand même! »

- « Vous changerez d'avis. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard méfiant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Zephan lui disait la vérité, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

- « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me mener en bateau Zephan, sinon je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi… » dit-il en guise d'au revoir, et claqua la porte.

- « Je n'en doutes pas…. » se dit-il à lui-même.

Il alla vers la boutique, et mit le panneau « fermé » pour ne pas qu'on le dérange. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle où il avait écouté Ginny, et commença à débarrasser la petite table. Il sentit un petit vent frais lui chatouiller la nuque et se retourna pour voir d'où ça venait. Il y avait une petite fenêtre au-dessus de la table, et elle était ouverte.

- « Et bien….il ne me semble pas t'avoir ouverte tout à l'heure? Peut-être que je deviens vraiment gâteux….c'est pas bon signe!» dit-il

OO

Il avait envoyé un hibou à Hermione, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps d'accepter sa proposition, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il l'avait oublié.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que ta proposition tient toujours. Si tu es d'accord, j'arriverais un peu tard dans la soirée, mais on pourra discuter si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée…_

_Je pense à toi,_

_Ron._

Il avait relut plusieurs fois le « je pense à toi » et n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il fallait qu'il le laisse, ou qu'il l'enlève. Il opta pour la première solution, un peu nerveux, d'ailleurs c'était stupide. Il pensait à Harry en ce moment, et ça voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et de faire l'amour avec. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à cet idée, il fit une grimace.

- « Eurk! » pensa-t-il tout fort.

Il l'envoya, attendant le soir avec impatience pour deux raisons. Il allait revoir Harry et avoir des explications, et ensuite Hermione.

OO

Il était presque 21h, et Ron attendait sur la pas de la porte, quand il entendit une voix familière.

- « Ron! Vous êtes ponctuel! » dit Zephan, habillé d'une grande cape de sorcier.

- « Je n'aime pas faire attendre. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

- « Bien, je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur! Alors, allons-y! » dit-il.

- « Comment ça allons-y? on ne transplane pas? » fit-il surpris.

- « Non…et puis, ce n'est pas bien loin… »

- « Bon… » se résigna-t-il.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Ron commença à se douter de l'endroit où Zephan l'emmenait.

- « On va à la cabane hurlante? »

- « Presque! »

- « Presque? On y va où on y va pas? » fit-il agacé.

- « Ron, vous posez trop de questions inutiles, je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. » dit Zephan se moquant de lui.

Cet homme avait un don pour ne jamais se démonter. On aurait dit qu'il adoptait une tactique déstabilisante selon la personne qui l'attaquait.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante, et arrivèrent dans la pièce où quelques années auparavant il avait dû faire face à Pettigrow, Lupin, et Sirius.

Zephan prit un chandelier et le posa sur une table ébréchée.

- « Ceci sera notre portoloin. Il est différent de celui que vous utilisez vous. Il suffit juste de le toucher. Une fois là-bas, nous emprunterons un portoloin différent. Nous préférons prendre des précautions, et une fois celui-là activé, il se désactivera au bout de cinq minutes. »

- « Je vois…c'est astucieux. »

Zephan posa sa main sur le chandelier et Ron en fit de même. Il se sentit aspiré par le ventre, et la pièce tournait à une allure folle autour de lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une grande pièce sombre. Ça lui rappelait les cachots de Rogue, mais en plus grands, beaucoup plus grands…

- « C'est ici votre planque? »demanda-t-il à Zephan.

- « Et notre quartier général! » dit une voix en face de lui.

Harry apparut en face de lui, habillé de sa cape noir, l'air toujours aussi froid.

- « Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te cacher certaines choses, mais il le fallait. » dit-il.

Ron remarqua malgré le peu de lumière, qu'il avait du sang sur lui.

- « C'est du sang sur toi? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

- « Oui. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça. Je te devais quelques explications par rapport à Johnson. »

- « Alors…tu es impliqué? »

- « Oui. C'est moi qui ait organisé la fuite de Johnson, et ce pour des raisons valables contrairement à ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas un mangemort… »

- « Je suis curieux de savoir la suite » dit Ron sceptique.

- « Johnson a été engagé de force par Malefoy. Il a enlevé sa femme et sa fille pour le convaincre de rejoindre le clan de Voldemort, sinon elles seraient tuées. Je l'ai aidé…en quelque sorte. »

- « Donc, c'est aussi simple que ça? Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais le gars que tu dis soi-disant avoir sauvé, je me rappelle pas qu'il t'ai appelé « mon sauveur » surtout dans l'état où il était… »

- « Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Ron. »

- « Et ce sang que tu as sur toi, c'est un subterfuge aussi? » dit-il froidement.

Harry se mit à rire, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

- « Non…c'est bien du sang. Mais tu apprendras bientôt de qui il provient… »

- « Peut-être qu'il y a une façon plus simple de lui faire comprendre les choses, tu ne crois pas mon garçon? » dit Zephan à Harry.

- « Non il est avec elle. Pas maintenant. » dit-il avec une douceur que Ron croyait perdue. « Ecoute Ron. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te cacher tout ça, mais tu comprendras demain. Il faut que tu me fasses encore confiance, et je te promets que tu sauras tout, absolument tout bientôt! »

Le ton avait changé, et le regard d'Harry aussi.

- « Je ne devrais pas accepter tu sais…mais tu restes à mes yeux mon meilleur ami quand même, et j'ai toujours pu te faire confiance. J'espère juste que tu me prends pas pour un con… » dit-il tristement.

- « Merci Ron. » dit Harry, un petit sourire. « Encore un jour, et tu sauras toute la vérité. Zephan va te raccompagner. J'ai besoin de repos, j'ai eu une journée assez éprouvante! » dit-il en tentant de plaisanter. Ron lui sourit, il lui semblait par moment qu'Harry enlevait cette carapace froide et distante. Après tout, il se savait pas ce qu'il avait enduré pendant 5 ans.

- « Bon, alors à bientôt Harry. » dit-il en allant toucher le portoloin que Zephan lui désignait, une pierre.

Harry se retrouva seul, une fois de plus, dans cette grande salle froide et obscure, et avait hâte de revenir officiellement. Il en avait assez d'être seul, de la solitude en général. 5 années à cohabiter avec, ça l'avait rendu mauvais, froid et presque sans cœur…il tourna les talons, pensif, quand il entendit une voix qui le brisa littéralement.

- « Depuis combien de temps est-tu dans les environs? » demanda la voix.

Il releva la tête, pris au dépourvu.

- « Assez longtemps… comment es-tu arrivé ici?»dit-il doucement.

- « J'ai suivi Ron et Zephan. »

Il fit face à la voix. Il eut un choc. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux d'un carré plongeant, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un pull. Elle pleurait…mais de haine. Il le sentait et le devinait dans son âme aussi, et ça lui faisait mal. Mais elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs…

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

- « Pourquoi…tu n'aimes pas qu'on te surprenne en train de gérer tranquillement tes petites affaires, pendant que d'autres s'inquiètent pour toi? » dit-elle en élevant la voix.

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!. »

- « Non c'est vrai! Moi si j'étais revenu, la première chose que j'aurais faite serait d'être venu te voir! Je t'aurais donné de mes nouvelles, écrit des lettres! Mais faut croire que t'as d'autres priorités!» dit-elle en pleurant.

- « Ginny….ne commence pas à compliquer les choses! »

- « Compliquer les choses? Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi d'espérer tout ce temps? De mettre en suspens ma vie pour toi, alors que tu ne me donnais pas signe de vie? »

- « Je crois pas qu'on doit parler de ça maintenant. » dit-il

- « Tu comptais venir me voir quand au juste? Quand j'aurais appris par d'autres personnes que tu étais à Londres? »

- « Je l'aurais fait! Mais pas maintenant! »

- « Je compte donc si peu à tes yeux que tu n'ais pas envie de savoir comment je vais? Ou de me voir tout simplement? »

- « Je te vois! » dit-il froidement.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais ne savait pas qu'à l'instant où il avait dit ces mots, il l'avait regretté immédiatement. Elle s'avança doucement de lui, le regardant avec toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle avait gardé pour elle si longtemps….où pour lui, et lui asséna une gifle. Elle ne savait même pas à quel degré elle l'avait envoyé, mais elle y avait mis tout son cœur, et Harry sentit de suite une brûlure à sa joue. Ils se regardèrent, et aucun des deux ne put dire à ce moment là ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ginny brisa le silence.

- « Je te hais! Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait! Ce que tu viens de dire! Tu me dégoûtes! Je te hais tu entends! » scandait-elle tout fort, alors que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle toucha avec force la pierre, et se retrouva non loin de la boutique de Zephan. Elle avait de la peine, tellement immense, déboussolée aussi. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça, mais savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Elle l'aimait encore et en même temps le détestait!

OO

Quand Zephan refit son apparition, il vit Harry au milieu de la salle, l'air bouleversé. Quand il s'approcha de lui, il lut dans son esprit.

- « Tu le savais n'est-ce pas…qu'elle viendrait? » demanda Harry avec une colère contenue.

- « Oui. C'est une jeune femme intelligente, je pense qu'elle se doutait déjà que tu était dans les parages. Tu t'attendais à quoi mon garçon? Qu'elle te saute dans les bras? » demanda Zephan, l'air désolée.

- « Et bien…oui je crois. » dit-il en serrant le poing.

- « Elle t'aime, mais il lui faut du temps. »

- « Elle me déteste! »

- « Oui aussi. Mais ça, c'est de ta faute Harry. »

- « Je sais…. » dit-il l'air abattu.

- « La guerre et l'amour sont deux choses éphémères Harry. Sauf qu'il y en a une des deux pour laquelle tu devras te battre toute ta vie… » dit Zephan avant d'aller vers lui. « Tu feras le bon choix…j'en suis certain. » dit-il un sourire bienveillant.

Mais Harry sentait que les choses allaient être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru...

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? chui sûre que vous me prenez vraiment pour qqn de sadique maintenant...mdr reviews please!Bizzz**


	14. De courte durée

**Salut à tous! Et oui, je me suis décidé à poster celui-là plus tôt que prévu (sûrement pas à votre grande surprise!mdr). Donc, pour ceux qui attendaient impatiemment un chapitre uniquement consacré à Ron et Hermione, et bien vous allez être servis! Je me suis aperçue, que ce chapitre était vraiment très court lui aussi, alors j'ai rallongé un peu, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... **

**_Un grand immense merci à : Sniffle, Lady Oscar, milly, Basile, Lilli-Puce, Babzzz, Mooonz, CrystalBlue, Flore Risa, sarah, Abon, mina2, Alixelle, Faeris anciens et nouveaux!_ _(réponses reviews anonymes à la fin du chap!)_**

**Bonne lecture j'espère... ;-)**

**CHAPITRE 14 : DE COURTE DUREE**

Elle referma son classeur, contente d'avoir enfin rattrapé son retard. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, et se servit un verre de vin blanc pour décompresser.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, fermant les yeux, et pensa à tout, sauf au travail. Évidemment, la seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit, c'était Ron.

Elle avait reçu son mot, et attendait avec impatience qu'il arrive, et un peu d'appréhension aussi. Devait-elle lui parler de ses sentiments? Où faire comme avant? Elle n'en savait rien, et semblait complètement décontenancée!

Il était presque 22h30, quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, et elle alla ouvrir.

- « Salut Ron! » dit-elle en souriant. « Alors on teste la sonnette maintenant? »

- « Et bien, y'a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis! Ça va j'en suis pas mort et c'est assez marrant! »

Elle avait retenu ses cheveux avec un crayon, quelques mèches ondulés descendaient dans sa nuque, et il devina qu'elle devait être occupé.

- « Tu es occupé! Tu veux que je repasse plus tard? » demanda-t-il.

« Non j'ai fini, tu peux rester! » dit-elle en rigolant. « Et toi alors? Ton boulot, ça se passe bien? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des heures supplémentaires… »

- « Heu…c'est pas vraiment des heures supplémentaires! Mais ça se passe! Disons que l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille est encore un peu floue. » dit-il en se maudissant de devoir lui mentir.

- « Tiens donc… » dit-elle. _Remus pense-t-il vraiment que Ron cache quelque chose?_

Elle lui proposa un verre de muscat qu'il accepta.

- « J'ai appris une nouvelle assez bouleversante aujourd'hui. » commença-t-elle en lui servant un verre.

- « C'est pas grave au moins? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « Et bien, ça dépend. J'ai vu Bill aujourd'hui au ministère, et lui et Fleur se sont séparés. »

- « Comment ça….séparés? Tu veux dire un break? »

- « Je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air sérieux. Si c'est un break, il sera long, Fleur est retournée en France dans sa famille pour quelques temps. » dit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

- « J'en crois pas mes oreilles! Bill et Fleur! Mais c'était le couple parfait! »

- « Tu sais Ron, depuis…la disparition de Carly (_nda: et pas Curly… ;-) _), les choses ont commencé à changer entre eux…à se dégrader. » dit-elle doucement.

- « Ça fait longtemps? »

- « Oui, peu de temps après ce qui s'est passé. »

- « Voilà tout un idéal qui vient de se briser! » dit-il en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pensif.

- « Tu sais, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ils se retrouveront, j'en suis sûre. » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'en les voyant, j'y croyais un peu moi aussi… » fit-il déçu.

Elle se leva vers lui et lui passa une main amicale dans le dos (nda: amicale…mon cul oui…;-) ).

- « Tu croyais à quoi? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- « En l'amour. »

Elle rougit instantanément, et prit la direction opposé, en se servant un autre verre.

- « Tu n'y a jamais cru toi n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait.

- « Et bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je pense y croire, mais j'avoue que c'est un sentiment qui me fait peur. » avoua-t-elle.

- « Comme tout le monde! » dit-il en rigolant.

- « Non pas comme tout le monde. » affirma-t-elle en le regardant sincèrement.

Il ne savait pas si cette phrase avait un sens particulier, mais ses yeux paraissaient en dirent plus longs qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- « Vas-y, explique-toi. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te fait peur… » dit-il d'un air charmeur en croisant les bras.

- « Heu…c'est embarrassant. »

- « Ce n'est que moi, tu peux tout me dire… » dit-il doucement.

- « J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler… » dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans ses yeux.

- « Mais encore… »

- « Et bien quoi? C'est tout! » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos._ Bon sang Hermione à quoi tu joues?_

- « Moi c'est plutôt la peur de perdre la personne que j'aime qui m'empêche de faire le premier pas… »

Elle sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle! Pourquoi ils parlaient de ça maintenant?

- « Ah…tu as quelqu'un en vue? ».

- « Oui. » dit-il. Il avait une folle envie de lui dire que c'était elle, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait de ça maintenant. Il s'était pourtant juré d'attendre la fin de la guerre, mais combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre encore? Et si n'arrivait jamais le jour où il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments? Non, il en était hors de question, il ne pouvait pas….se résoudre à la perdre de cette façon.

- « Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il stressé.

- « Heu…oui! Enfin non!….heu….pas exactement en fait. »

Elle l'entendit rire, et elle se sentit stupide d'avoir répondu de cette façon. Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse, alors qu'avant, c'était elle qui avait le dessus? _Remus, y'a des moments où je te déteste, toi et ta logique!_

- « C'est oui ou non Hermione. Tu ne peux pas avoir une demi-personne tu sais? C'est pas un nain au moins? » demanda-t-il faussement outré.

- « Ron! Ce que tu es bête! » dit-elle en éclatant de rire. « Tu es ignoble! »

- « Bah quoi? Je ne connais pas tes goûts! D'ailleurs quels sont-ils? » demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- « Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions? » dit-elle en essayant d'éviter de répondre.

- « Parce que ça m'intéresse voilà tout. Alors? »

- « Heu…je les aime grands déjà! »

- « Mmmm…et? »

- « Et fort, courageux et drôle. »

- « C'est tout? »

- « Heu….attentionné, tendre… »dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait un désir naître dans son bas ventre. _Roux, sexy…_ « et toi Ron? C'est quoi ton genre de femmes? » demanda-t-elle ayant trouvé une solution pour mettre fin à ce supplice.

Il sourit, comprenant sa manœuvre. Elle était intelligente et rusé, pour n'importe quoi, mais il ne voulait plus la laisser gagner….pas cette fois.

- « Et bien, je la veux drôle, belle…intelligente, douce, une fille qui ne se laisse pas faire, mais que je pourrais protéger tout de même. »

- « C'est tout? »demanda-t-elle fièrement en croyant le mettre mal à l'aise.

- « Non… » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- « Tu triches! » dit-elle tout fort.

- « Non! Tu m'as posé une question et j'y ai répondu. Désolé si la réponse n'est pas celle que tu attendais… » dit-il en la fixant.

- « Non, ce sont tes affaires! » dit-elle en essayant de paraître indifférente, mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

- « Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander! » dit-il prenant un air faussement sérieux.

Elle s'attendait au pire…

- « Tu as réussi à comprendre la signification du pendentif qu'on a offert à ma sœur? » demanda-t-il avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne rassura pas Hermione.

- « Heu…à vrai dire… _Ce que je peux être bête! C'est tellement évident maintenant que j'y repense! C'est la couleur de ses yeux!… _

- « Tu as perdu ta langue? » dit-il en souriant.

- « …._Je suis sûre qu'il va me demander une explication…Hermione trouve quelque chose à dire!…_oui, j'en ai compris la signification. » répondit-elle.

- « Ça me rassure alors… »

- « Tu voyais quoi toi? » demanda-t-elle. C'était idiot, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle de savoir.

Il la regarda intensément et posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où il avait posé ses coudes il y a quelques minutes.

- « J'ai vu ce que j'ai toujours voulu depuis l'âge de 11 ans… » dit-il sérieusement, alors qu'Hermione semblait paralysé des pieds à la tête. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il fallait bien qu'il se lance, un jour où l'autre…

- « Ah et c'est quoi? » demanda-t-elle malgré elle, alors que ses jambes devenaient coton. _Là je perds définitivement le contrôle…_

Il s'approcha d'elle presque au ralenti, et aussi tétanisé par ce qu'il allait faire, mais après avoir entamé une discussion comme celle-là, il valait mieux écarter tout les doutes possibles.

Il se tenait devant elle à présent et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Je crois que tu le sais… » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se déconnecter l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations s'accéléraient, et un désir fou remonta à la surface. Il pencha sa tête vers son cou et respira son odeur, ses cheveux. Il soufflait délicatement dans le creux de son cou, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait follement envie. Elle pencha la tête en guise d'invitation et il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau douce…

« VLANNNN! » la porte venait de claquer.

Ron leva la tête, et vit sa sœur en larmes arriver. Hermione se dégagea très vite de Ron, inquiète…

- « Ginny? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » demanda Hermione alarmée.

Mais Ginny semblait complètement, ailleurs, épuisée, perdue. Elle ignora complètement Hermione, et se dirigea vers son frère.

- « Tu étais au courant depuis combien de temps? » demanda-t-elle avec la voix cassée. Elle aurait voulu s'énerver encore, mais elle n'en avait plus la force…

Ron comprit immédiatement sans même se demander comment elle pouvait être au courant.

- « ça fait un peu plus de 3 jours… » dit-il peiné de lui avoir fait du mal.

Elle renifla très fort, essayant de refouler les dernières larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- « Au courant de quoi? » demanda Hermione angoissée.

Ginny se retourna, et la fixa étrangement.

- « Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon frère! » dit-elle froidement, et elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, claquant la porte.

Ron se sentait mal, alors qu'Hermione l'interrogeait du regard. Il savait qu'il avait peut-être perdu une partie de sa confiance, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement plus reculer.

- « Harry est revenu. » dit-il faiblement.

Dans le regard d'Hermione, il sentit une lueur d'incompréhension et de doute.

- « Comment ça Harry est revenu? ». demanda-t-elle.

- « Je l'ai rencontré dernièrement...pour une affaire. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire... ». dit-il en soupirant.

Hermione le fixa, puis lui tourna le dos.

- « Ginny ne va pas bien...je vais aller la voir. Tu devrais t'en aller. » dit-elle avec un ton déçu dans la voix.

Il ne chercha pas à s'expliquer plus longtemps, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Il prit ses affaires, dépité, et sortit de l'appartement.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, tout était allé si vite! Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny où elle entendait des sanglots s'y échapper. La porte était fermée, elle toqua doucement.

- « Ginny...je peux entrer? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Mais aucune réponse audible ne se fit entendre, aussi elle entra discrètement et vit sa meilleure amie assise sur le rebord de son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

- « Oh ma puce... » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers elle.

- « Pourquoi? » pleurait Ginny.

- « Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-elle. Mais Ginny secoura la tête, trop bouleversée pour répondre, et peut-être trop fatiguée pour penser...

- « Ron nous a menti….» dit Hermione en repensant à la situation.

Ginny leva la tête vers elle. Les yeux bouffis, le nez rouge, à peine reconnaissable, elle lui dit.

- « Il aurait dû m'en parler...mais dans le fond, vu...comment ça ..s'est passé, je comprend. » dit-elle.

- « Je trouverai normal que tu lui en veuilles s'il ne t'en a pas parlé! » s'énerva-t-elle. _C'est pas le genre de Ron de faire des cachotteries, mais Remus avait raison..._

- « J'avais juste besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un...je crois. Je sais que mon frère m'aime et que s'il a fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison...Oh Hermione si tu avais vu Harry! » dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... ».

Hermione la prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa doucement sa chevelure, en la rassurant. Si Ginny ne savait plus où elle en était, Hermione, elle, n'en savait pas plus non plus. Ron et elle avaient failli entamer une autre relation que l'amitié ce soir, mais n'était-ce d'ailleurs pas le cas? Elle avait de toute évidence des sentiments pour le rouquin, et lui aussi. D'une manière toute différente de Ginny, Hermione se sentait perdue. Avec le retour de Harry, les choses allaient changer, elle en était consciente...Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était : est-ce que Elle et Ron allaient pouvoir reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés malgré ça?

**Je sens que quelqu'un(es) vont essayer de traverser leur ordinateur juste pour m'étouffer avec la souris... est-ce que j'aurais quand même droit à des pitites reviews? gros bisous à tous!**

**Lady Oscar:** _C'est vrai que je voulais pas faire un retour happy, ni un Harry tout gentil. Je le préfère comme dans le tome 5, arrogant, égocentrique, et perturbé. Je préfère quand les personnages ont des défauts, mais là, j'avoue que ma pauvre Ginny n'a pas eu droit à une super déclaration quand elle a revu Harry!lol Et moi aussi je vois bien un trio Harry/Ginny/Peter mais ça, seule la suite nous le dira... ;-) merci beaucoup, et gros bisous!_

**milly:** _Et bien on peut dire que j'ai presque pris ta review à la lettre, on peut dire que je l'ai posté rapidement ce chap!lol merci beaucoup de m'encourager, gros bisous! _

**Babzzz:** _Tu dois être en vacances à l'heure qui l'est, et sans ordi, je te plains! en tout cas, merci d'adorer, ça fait super plaisir! désolée de pas avoir mis ce chap avant que tu partes, j'espère que tes vacances se passent bien! gros bisous! et merci beaucoup! _

**sarah:** _moi aussi Aary je l'aime bien, parce qu'il n'est pas nécessairement que d'un seul côté. Il se met à la place des gens, plutôt que de prendre parti.Et là, tu me trouve toujours pas sadique?mdr j'espère que ça t'auras plu ce petit rendez-vous écourté certes, mais tête-à-tête quand même! ;-) lol je te fais de gros bisous et merci beaucoup! _

**mina2:** _c'est ce que je me suis dite aussi. ça fait déjà 2 gifles qu'elle balance et à 2 hommes différents en plus. Dans ce chap, je voulais faire un affrontement Ginny/Ron. Ginny arrivait en trombe et levait sa main vers son frère avec la haine dans ses yeux, mais ne faisait rien et allait dans sa chambre. J'ai hésité longtemps entre ça et ce que j'ai mis. J'espère que j'aurais fait le bon choix...;gros gros bisous et merci beaucoup!_


	15. Au grand jour

**Salut tous le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 15, il est uniquement centré sur Remus et Ron, faut qu'ils aient une petite discussion tout les deux!lol Et puis il y a quelque chose d'assez important aussi dans ce chapitre (j'ai remarqué quand même grâce à une amie que je suis VRAIMENT sadique, je m'expliquerais à la fin du chap!lol ;-) ) **

**_J'espère que vous allez bien tous merci beaucoup à: Lilli-Puce, Sniffle, Alixelle, milly, Flore Risa, Demenciae, Mooonz, fizban gomf, sarah, Lady Oscar, mina2, Dan123, Ryan, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux ;-) (réponses reviews anonymes à la fin du chap)_**

**Bon, et bien bon appétit (pour moi c'est l'heure de remplir mon ventre!lol), et bonne lecture...**

**CHAPITRE 15 : AU GRAND JOUR**

Ron avait pratiquement fait nuit blanche, et s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin-là. Son esprit était on ne peut plus perturbé, et il appréhendait déjà de sortir de chez lui, d'aller au Ministère, et d'affronter Hermione, à supposer qu'elle soit venu travailler! De toute façon, il fallait qu'il lui parle, et se promit que dès qu'il en aurait le courage, il irait la voir.

Après s'être préparé le plus lentement possible, il transplana au Ministère, dans le grand hall. Il était tellement préoccupé, qu'il ne vit pas au premier abord que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'est que quand il atterrit au 2ème étage et qu'il leva la tête qu'il comprit qu'un évènement inattendu avait fait surface, et il pensa d'abord à Harry.

Il arriva en grande pompe vers son bureau, et quand il ouvrit la porte, vit Remus assit sur un fauteuil, l'attendant. Il leva la tête vers Ron, un air sérieux sur le visage, et interrogateur aussi.

- « Salut Ron! » dit-il gentiment.

- « Salut Rem' » dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- « Tu as une sale gueule… »

- « Merci c'est sympa! » répondit Ron, il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

- « Manque de sommeil? »

- « Oui, pourquoi ça t'arrive jamais de pas arriver à dormir? » dit-il sèchement.

- « Seulement pendant les pleines lunes, où quand quelque chose me préoccupe… »

Ron se sentit mal à l'aise, et commença à ranger la paperasse en ignorant le ton soupçonneux de Remus.

- « Tu es au courant de la nouvelle? » demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Il le fixa, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- « Quelle nouvelle? »

- « Celle qui fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier voyons! »

- « Heu…non je sais pas! » _Putain faites que ce soit pas Harry!_

- « C'est bizarre…j'aurais juré que tu étais au courant… » dit-il lui lançant un regard, comme s'il savait.

- « Au courant de quoi bordel! » s'énerva Ron.

- « Lucius Malefoy et sa femme Narcissa ont été assassinés cette nuit. » dit-il en sortant un journal, celui de la Gazette. Il lui balança sur le bureau et le regarda avec une pointe de déception. Ron blemît en repensant au sang sur les vêtements de Harry…_Merde…_

Il baissa la tête vers le journal et le prit fébrilement…

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

REGLEMENT DE COMPTE AU MANOIR DES MALEFOY

_« Ce matin ont été découverts les corps de Lucius Malefoy et de sa femme Narcissa Malefoy, une des plus riches et influentes familles de sang purs, dans d'atroces circonstances. En effet, ils auraient subi le sort impardonnable de l'avada kedavra après avoir été sauvagement mutilés. Le Ministère tient à garder le reste des informations en attendant de trouver un coupable, et sûrement aussi pour ne pas affoler le voisinage. Quoiqu'il en soit, nos journalistes ont conclus après avoir réussis à infiltrer quelques heures les lieux du crime qu'il s'agit certainement d'un règlement de compte…. »_

- « Tu sais Ron, je suis déçu que tu ne me fasses pas plus confiance…quand tu auras envie de me dire enfin la vérité, avant que je ne l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre, n'hésites pas à venir! » dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- « Attends! » laissa échapper Ron.

Il leva la tête honteusement vers Remus, qui avait refermé la porte et s'était approché doucement du bureau.

- « Je…je ne t'ai pas tout dit c'est vrai, mais c'était parce qu'on me l'avait demandé. » dit-il en espérant que ce soit une excuse valable, mais même lui n'y croyait pas trop. Cependant, Remus ne dit rien, attendant la suite…

- « Avant toute chose, je peux te promettre que je n'étais pas au courant pour Malefoy! »

- « Je te crois…mais il va falloir que tu t'expliques Ron. »

- « Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas le faire ici. » dit-il en lui lançant des regards insistants.

Remus hocha la tête.

- « C'est d'accord, on se retrouve au QG. » dit-il avant de partir, de bon cette fois.

Ron soupira, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Merlin qu'il détestait mentir! Et avouer la vérité par la même occasion, parce que ça insinuait évidemment qu'avant il avait menti aussi! Il espérait juste que Remus serait plus compréhensif.

Il se leva, aussi mollement qu'il était venu, prit ses affaires, et sans regarder si Hermione était dans les parages, il s'en alla du Ministère.

OO

- « Alors, je t'écoute? » dit Remus, alors que Ron venait de s'installer près de la table de réunion.

- « Et bien, tu avais raison pour ta théorie concernant Harry. » dit-il en le regardant fixement.

- « Tu veux dire….que Harry est de retour? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- « Oui. Je l'ai revu hier soir, pour la deuxième fois. C'est lui qui a fait libérer Johnson, à l'aide d'un complice. D'après lui, Malefoy l'aurait fait chanter en enlevant sa femme et sa fille. Il a été contraint de devenir mangemort pour les sauver, mais je n'en sais pas plus.» dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- « Et bien… » dit Remus en se levant. « Si je m'attendais à ça… » dit-il en commençant à faire des va-et-vient. Puis, il s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers Ron.

- « Tu savais que l'agression de Johnson était une mise en scène? »

- « Une mise en scène? » demanda Ron incrédule.

- « Oui. Pour être franc, j'ai commencé à douter de ta sincérité quand tu es parti précipitamment de Ste Mangouste, j'avais compris que tu me cachais quelque chose. J'ai donc demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour m'éclairer dans tout ça. Et avec elle, on a réussi à percer une grande partie du mystère de cette affaire. Johnson et son complice ont cherché à brouiller les pistes en le faisant passer pour une victime, et ainsi garder la confiance des mangemorts. Si c'est bien Harry qui a fait libérer Johnson, ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont impliqués dans les meurtres de Lucius Malefoy et de sa femme?»

- « J'en suis à peu près sûr, mais Harry m'a dit que je serais bientôt au courant. Il m'a même dit encore un jour et…. » il s'interrompit, mettant un sens dans les paroles si mystérieuse de son ami. « Merlin! Ce que je peux être stupide! Mais bien sûr! » dit-il.

- « Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas m'annoncer! » dit Remus amusé.

- « Harry m'a dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses en parlant de Johnson! Ce dont il parlait, c'est ce que tu as découvert! Et il savait aussi que la mort des Malefoy ferait la une! Donc, tout se rejoint! » dit-il en souriant.

- « Heu…je suis encore un peu perdu! »

- « Et bien, pour commencer, on ne connaît pas encore les circonstances de la rencontre entre Harry et Johnson, mais ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils se sont alliés. Johnson se fait tabasser par Harry pour paraître crédible dans son agression, et ainsi garder la confiance de Lucius. Après, Harry le fait libérer par un complice. Ensuite, et bien je pense qu'ils ont tendu une embuscade au manoir des Malefoy pour libérer la famille de Johnson. » dit-il simplement.

- « Et bien, c'est plutôt bien pensé! Mais je vois mal Harry accorder sa confiance aussi facilement à un pseudo mangemort, même si on sait très bien que Johnson ne voulait pas en être un! »

Ron était d'accord avec lui, mais avait peut-être aussi une réponse à cette question.

- « J'ai ma petite théorie la-dessus, mais rien ne presse. On en sait suffisamment pour satisfaire notre curiosité. J'attends de savoir le reste de la bouche de Harry. »

- « Tu as bien dit que Lucius avait enlevé la femme et la fille de Johnson? » demanda Remus perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Oui c'est ça. »

- « Et bien, ça veut dire que leur tentative n'a pas marché comme prévu… » dit Remus gravement.

- « Pourquoi ça? »

- « Et bien, on a retrouvé le corps d'une femme dans un espèce de cachot, dans un sale état, on arrivait pas à l'identifier d'ailleurs. Le corps de Narcissa n'a pas été retrouvé très loin de celui-ci, dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Le corps de cette femme avait plus l'air d'avoir été là contre son gré qu'autre chose… »

- « …Tu veux dire que ça pourrait être la femme de Johnson? » demanda Ron horrifié. Il commença à avoir de la peine pour lui.

Remus acquiesça l'air désolé.

- « C'est dur à admettre mais je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui! » dit Ron en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

- « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir! » le consola Remus.

- « Je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir menti. »

- « C'est rien, je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait, et pour qui… » dit-il.

Il avança sa chaise près de Ron, et le regarda sérieusement.

- « Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse? »

Ron soupira.

- « Est-ce que….tu as vu Hermione aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il avec une once d'espoir.

- « Oui. Elle est arrivé en retard d'ailleurs! La première fois de ma vie que je vois ça! » dit-il souriant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Sûrement la sienne aussi… » dit Ron perturbé.

- « Elle avait à peu près la même tête que tu es en train de faire! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

- « Je suis allé chez elle hier soir…tu te rappelles? La proposition tentante et alléchante? » dit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

Remus rit à cette évocation.

- « Et bien, on a commencé à discuter, et….. »

- « Et? » demanda Remus curieux.

- « Avant de dire quoique ce soit, je ne veux aucun commentaire de ta part Rem, c'est clair? »

- « Tu me connais! »

- « C'est bien pour ça que je te demande cette faveur! »

- « Bon t'accouches? »

- « Ok. Donc, on a discuté de la séparation de Bill et Fleur…

- « Bill et Fleur se séparent? » coupa Remus visiblement surpris.

- « Bon, si tu comptes me couper à chaque phrase, je m'en sortirais jamais… » fit Ron exaspéré.

Remus fit un signe devant sa bouche, promettant de ne plus rien dire.

- « Oui, et après on a parlé de relation, de nos idéaux, et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments à son égard… »

- « Essayé tu entends par là, lui dire que tu adores son look? Ou tu as vraiment dit des choses romantiques? » demanda Remus ironique.

- « Plutôt…une chose romantique… » dit Ron en rougissant et se sentit stupide.

- « Une seule, c'est tout? Quoiqu'avec toi c'est plutôt un exploit en soit mais bon….un tout de même! »

Ron lui lança un regard foudroyant, sachant très bien que Remus aimait l'agacer.

- « Je…je lui ai dit que je voulais la même chose depuis l'âge de 11 ans, et je me suis approché d'elle. J'ai…j'ai voulu l'embrasser. J'ai juste frôlé son cou mais….Ginny est arrivé. »

- « Spectaculaire dis donc! Mais…je peux savoir ce que Ginny viens faire là-dedans? » dit Remus perplexe.

- « Et bien, je pense qu'hier soir, Ginny m'a suivi et a rencontré Harry pendant que j'étais parti retrouver Hermione. Elle savait que j'étais au courant… »

- « Oh….ça, pas bon… »

- « Non. Même très mauvais! Elle était dans un état, j'ai mal au cœur rien que d'y penser! Et le regard qu'Hermione m'a jeté à ce moment-là….je me sens vraiment très mal Rem'…» dit-il.

Après un blanc interminable, Ron laissa échapper ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui pendant de très longues années.

- « Je l'aime. » dit-il avec évidence.

Remus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'avouer!

- « Tu sais, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'attendais avec impatience que tu l'avoues enfin haut et fort, alors que dans le fond, moi et beaucoup d'autres personnes le savions déjà. Mais là, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter. »

Ron leva la tête et lui sourit, soulagé d'avoir dévoilé ce secret, qui ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps….

- « Tu devrais aller la voir et lui expliquer. » proposa Remus.

Il réfléchit un moment et se dit que c'était la meilleure des solutions de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione lui en veuilles de lui avoir caché ça, et encore moins que leur relation se dégrade…

- « Tu as raison. »

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et Ron releva la tête en interrogeant Lupin du regard.

- « Tu as entendu? »

- « Oui, comme toi! Je crois qu'on a frappé à la porte.. » dit Lupin en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand il ouvrit, il eut un choc. Merlin qu'il avait changé après toute ces années! Il n'en restait pas moins le fils de James, il lui ressemblait tellement! Mais avec un côté sombre en plus…

- « Content de te revoir Remus. Je peux entrer? » dit Harry.

**Bon voili voilou j'espère que ça vous aura plu, bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'action dans celui-là! Donc, je disais sadique parce qu'en fait dans cette fic, je fais séparer des pauvres couples qui n'ont rien demandé, j'en fais mourir aussi, et en plus de ça, je complique les choses. Je vous rassure tous, je suis une très gentille fifille...gniark gniark. Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, Harry explique sa rencontre avec Andrew Johnson, et bien d'autres choses...gros bisous à tous! ;-)**

**milly:**_ Et bien la suite plus tôt que prévu (comme d'hab quoi!lol) mais bon le postage se fera moins souvent, maintenant que je n'ai plus de chapitres en stock, faut que j'écrive!lol en tout cas, je suis contente que le précédent t'ai plu, merci beaucoup et gros bisous!_

**sarah:** _Tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai lrelu la fin du chap 14? je me suis dit que là, Ginny allait vraiment te mettre les nerfs!mdr apparemment c'était le cas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera sûrement plus facile pour Ron et Hermione d'être ensemble que Ginny et Harry... en tout cas, merci pour tes reviews très drôles et gentilles, ça me fait toujours plaisir, gros bisous et à bientôt! _

**Lady Oscar: **_alors j'étais morte de rire quand tu m'as dit "d'accord elle déprime mais elle aurait pu déprimer plus tard!" c'est trop fort!mdr mais la pauvre quand même mettons-nous à sa place... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ron va bien s'en sortir, y'aura pas de mauvaises conséquences pour lui! ;-) merci beaucoup, et gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _Hello! merci beaucoup d'aimer autant ça fait super plaisir! Et puis apparemment tu es la seule à avoir bien pris l'interruption de Ginny!mdr tant mieux, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes...mais heureusement, il n'y a que moi qui connaît la suite! (enfin de 1 ou 2 chap quoi! mdr) en tout cas, merci beaucoup et gros bisous! _

**Dan123: **_merci pour ton compliment ça me va droit au coeur, malheureusement, je compte bien compliquer les choses entre Ginny/Harry avec Peter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore ce couple...c'est juste que je sais pas encore comment ça va finir entre eux. Désolée j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu! gros bisous et merci encore!_

**Ryan:** _Hello! Alors là tu vas être servi parce que je compte poster beaucoup moins souvent (ben vi si vous voulez de la qualité, va falloir être patient!lol ) donc, pour ton plus grand plaisir j'espère! ;-) en tout cas, merci d'être de retour, gros bisous! _


	16. La Mission

**Hello! Et bien, voilà je viens d'achever ce chapitre ce soir. Alors je vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais les explications se feront en trois chapitres, sinon c'est trop long et complètement démesuré par rapport aux autres chapitres. J'ai mis en avant 2 personnalités: Harry et Johnson. J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre intéressant malgré tout!;-)**

**_Un grand merci à : Sniffle, Lilli-Puce, mina2, sarah, Lady Oscar, alixelle, milly, laure (un mot pour toi à la fin du chap), Ryan, Mooonz, Xylion, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux (réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chap). _**

**Bon, et bien bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus... gros bisous à tous!**

**CHAPITRE 16 : LA MISSION**

- « Content de te revoir Remus. Je peux entrer? » dit Harry.

_- _« Mais bien sûr! » dit-il.

Harry entra, et commença à observer le hall d'entrée. Cette demeure qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps semblait bien changée à présent. Le portrait de cette immonde femme avait disparu, ainsi que tout ce qui rappelait le côté ingrat de la famille Black.

Remus le regardait observer chaque recoin sans un mot. Il n'avait même pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il était seulement heureux de le revoir. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit faiblement. Remus s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il parut surpris par cet élan d'affection auquel il ne s'attendait nullement mais se sentit tellement bien qu'il y répondit, ému.

- « C'est si bon de te revoir! Ce que tu nous as manqué! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Merci » dit tout simplement Harry. A vrai dire, à part ces mots, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre…si, peut-être qu'eux aussi lui avaient manqué, mais il n'exposait plus ses sentiments depuis bien longtemps.

- « Comment vas-tu Harry? » demanda Remus en desserrant son étreinte.

- « Ça peut aller.» dit-il presque indifférent.

- « J'ai tellement de questions à te poser! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer! » dit Remus tout excité.

- « On va peut-être commencer par quelque chose de simple… » dit Ron qui fit son apparition.

Harry se retourna, et sourit avec un air supérieur. Il savait que Ron se posait beaucoup de questions, auxquelles il était inutile de ne pas y répondre.

- « J'étais en train d'expliquer certaines choses te concernant à Remus. Mais il y a tellement de choses floues… ». Commença-t-il.

- « Oui…Ron m'a dit que tu avais un rapport avec la mort de Malefoy. Est-ce vrai? » demanda Remus.

- « Non pas qu'on s'en plaigne…mais on aimerait bien avoir les idées claires. » finit Ron.

- « Justement je suis là pour ça. » dit Harry.

- « Ah oui? » demanda Ron surpris. « ça serait bien une première! Tu es sûre de tout raconter cette fois? Où tu vas encore me dire qu'on saura tout bientôt? »

Harry eut un rire railleur qui étonna Remus.

- « Non, cette fois j'expliquerais tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir. » dit-il avec un rictus.

- « Bon et bien installons-nous dans ce cas! Harry tu veux du café? » proposa Remus.

- « Oui merci. » dit-il.

Remus partit dans la cuisine, pendant que Ron fixait avec impatience Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Harry.

- « Je ne suis pas stupide! Tout ce que vous aurez BESOIN de savoir? Ça veut dire que tu vas prendre soin de nous dire l'essentiel, mais pas exactement tout! Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile! » s'énerva-t-il.

- « Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te dise tout de toute manière, c'est ça ou rien. »

- « T'es vraiment qu'un con! »

- « Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te mets vraiment en colère Ron. » s'impatienta Harry.

Ron pris quelques inspirations pour se contrôler, puis dit:

- « Ma sœur est arrivé en pleurs hier soir….tu veux plus de précisions? »

- « ….. »

- « Hum hum! » fit Remus qui avait capté l'ambiance entre les deux hommes. « Vous venez? ».

Après un bref regard, ils se suivirent jusqu'à la salle de réunion, et s'y installèrent.

- « Bon et bien par quoi on commence? » demanda Harry.

- « Par le début ça serait déjà une bonne chose! » cracha Ron.

- « Ron! » dit Remus surpris. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui dit « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous raconter ta rencontre avec Andrew Johnson? D'après Ron, c'est là que tout à commencé non? »

Harry acquiesça et ses yeux s'assombrir.

- « C'était le soir où j'ai attaqué les mangemorts à Loutry Ste Chaspoule pendant leur réunion…

_Flash-back_

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il les observait pendant qu'il finissait son paquet de cigarettes moldues. Il n'était apparemment que trois, et semblaient parler activement. Surtout deux mangemorts en fait, car l'autre semblait juste les écouter. Il attendait le bon moment pour les attaquer, les prendre par surprise, les contrôler, lire en eux et ensuite choisir une façon de mourir pour chacun d'entre eux. Ça, c'était son moment préféré…

D'habitude, les réunions étaient beaucoup plus courtes que ça. La mission qu'ils devaient accomplir devait être très importante pour que le briefing dure aussi longtemps. Il n'en fut que plus excité à l'idée de savoir quelle pouvait être leur cible cette fois. Les fidèles de Voldemort n'étaient pas très inventif en ce moment, mais il fut intrigué quand même.

Il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il aille leur rendre une petite visite…

« flop »

Il atterrit dans la pièce, interrompant la discussion entre les mangemorts.

- « Vous gênez pas pour moi, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous étiez en train de comploter… » dit-il.

Les deux sur sa gauche se levèrent précipitamment et prirent leurs baguettes, mais c'était peine perdue, car Harry prit le contrôle de leurs corps, ainsi de celui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- « Ce que vous êtes stupides! Quand est-ce que j'aurais un adversaire à ma taille! » dit Harry sur les nerfs. Il ne supportait pas cette facilité à neutraliser ses adversaires, il trouvait ça frustrant.

- « Le Maître te réduira en miette Potter! Tu crois que tu es le plus malin, mais si tu es ici, c'est qu'en réalité, tu es aussi stupide qu'il le pensait! » cria le premier mangemort. Son visage ne disait rien à Harry, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- « Mais encore….tu augmentes ma curiosité! » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur son interlocuteur.

- « Tu ne sauras rien! » dit le second.

- « La ferme! » dit Harry. « Ne sais-tu donc pas que si j'ai ENVIE de savoir quelque chose, je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander? » s'exclama-t-il en le regardant avec supériorité.

- « Il a raison, tu ne sauras rien… » ricana le premier.

- « Ah bon…c'est ce qu'on va voir… » dit-il en se concentrant sur leurs esprits.

Le premier mangemort se crispa de douleur, c'est comme si on martelait son cerveau, qu'on remuait quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme une crampe. C'était paralysant et atrocement douloureux. Il avait mal, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Un doloris à côté aurait été comme une chatouille, nettement plus préférable. Il poussa un cri.

- « Pourquoi tu as si peur? » demanda Harry calmement.

- « Il ne te dirais rien! » hurla le second.

- « Je t'ai dit de la FERMER! » dit Harry. « Tu m'agaces! …AVADA KEDAVRA! » lança-t-il.

Une lumière verte jailli de sa baguette, projetant le second mangemort un peu plus loin, inerte.

Il secoua la tête, presque déçu d'en avoir fini aussi vite, mais il en restait encore deux…Il porta son attention sur le troisième qui n'avait toujours rien dit, tout en enlevant le sort pénétrant du premier.

- « Et toi! Tu n'as rien à me dire? » demanda Harry en commençant à sonder son esprit.

- « Attends! » cria le premier. « Je vais te parler! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, surpris, mais il n'était pas dupe! Un mangemort enclin à parler n'était pas vraiment un mangemort en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

- « Je t'écoute mais méfie-toi! » le menaça Harry tout en gardant son emprise sur le troisième.

- «….Le maître te cherche, il sait ce que tu as fait pendant si longtemps! Il te détruira…et te tuera, et tu ne pourras rien y faire! » dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

- « Et tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose? » pouffa Harry. « Si tu as des choses aussi intéressantes que celle-là, surtout n'hésites pas… ».

- « Il veut juste recruter c'est tout. » dit-il.

- « Recruter? Vous vous donnez autant de mal pour recruter? » dit Harry en rigolant.

« _Il ment! » _entendit Harry. Il tourna la tête vers le troisième qui le regardait avec peur et considération. Mais son regard semblait différent. Un mélange de crainte et d'innocence qui n'échappa aucunement à Harry.

_- _« Où voulais-tu en venir quand tu disais que si j'étais ici, c'était parce que j'étais stupide? Voldemort savait que je viendrais? » demanda-t-il en fixant toujours le troisième.

- « Oui il le savait! »

_« Non il ne le savait pas… »_

_- _« C'est intéressant… » dit Harry. _Ils sont deux, et il n'y en a qu'un seul qui me dit la vérité… « _Et comment il le savait? »

- « Il l'avait prévu c'est tout ce que je sais. Il nous a juste fait réunir ce soir pour créer une liste de recrutement pour son armée… » dit le premier en espérant que le mot armée prenne un peu plus de considération, et de crédibilité.

- « C'est vrai? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, et c'est tout ce que je sais!» dit le mangemort. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était détourner l'attention de Harry. Si jamais il venait à découvrir les vraies raisons de cette réunion, tout tomberait à l'eau…et sa présence n'avait absolument pas été prévue.

_« Ce n'était pas une réunion de recrutement…ils me préparaient pour une mission importante! Pitié ne me tuez pas je vous en supplie! »_

Harry fixa le troisième homme qui pleurait à présent en silence. Il ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, c'était le cas de le dire. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, plutôt bien bâti et avait un regard attendrissant, peut-être trop pour un mangemort. Il tremblait à présent et arborait un regard suppliant qui laissa Harry de marbre. Il se méfiait encore plus de lui avec cette capacité à attendrir et surtout parce qu'il semblait avoir compris qu'Harry lisait dans les pensées…

Il ferma les yeux et pénétra un peu plus dans son esprit, il y vit ce qu'il voyait d'habitude, autrement dit, rien d'intéressant jusqu'à ce que l'autre pense:

« _Ils m'ont ordonné de la tuer pour les sauver… »_

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et regarda bizarrement le troisième homme, et cette attention parut inquiéter le premier mangemort.

- « Si tu parles Johnson, le Maître le saura! » dit-il excédé.

Le Survivant le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir? Pourquoi te démènes-tu à me à me faire croire que c'est une réunion banale et sans intérêt? Tu me prends pour un mangemort de ton espèce? » dit Harry.

- « Non! J'ai…j'ai juste dit ça parce qu'il doit respecter la volonté du maître…. sinon il ne deviendra jamais un véritable fidèle! » bégaya-t-il.

- « Et qui te dit qu'il deviendra un mangemort de toute manière? Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu vas…mourir… » dit Harry une lueur ironique dans ses yeux verts assombris.

- « …..Peu importe, je resterais toujours fidèle au Maître! »

- « Tu m'ennuies….et en plus, tu ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité… » commença Harry en pointant sa baguette vers lui. « AVADA KEDAVRA! » lança-t-il, et le corps sans vie du mangemort tomba aux côtés du troisième.

- « Il ne reste plus que moi….et toi. Comment tu t'appelles? »

- « ….Andrew. Andrew Johnson… » dit l'homme, apeuré.

- « Tu es différent…mais tu ne m'inspires pas confiance pour autant. Alors je ne vais poser les questions qu'une seul fois… »

Andrew acquiesça.

- « Quel était l'objet de la réunion? »

- « J'ai été forcé à devenir mangemort. Ce soir ils m'ont fait venir pour que j'accomplisse ma première mission. »

- « Laquelle? »

Andrew secoua la tête, tremblant.

- « Ecoutez, je vous dit la vérité…mais je ne peux pas vous dire ça sinon il va tuer ma famille! »

- « Qui, Voldemort? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir de si d'important? » demanda Harry de façon arrogante.

- «….L'amour…je crois. » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Harry se sentit refroidir sur place. La dernière personne a lui avoir dit que son plus grand pouvoir était l'amour fut Dumbledore…pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- « Quel rapport avec la mission? »

- « …Un mangemort important a fait enlevé ma femme et ma fille, et m'a contraint à servir le mal pour les sauver. »

« _Il n'y a que Malefoy pour faire un truc de ce genre… »_

_- _« Qui? »

L'homme leva la tête.

- « Lucius Malefoy. »

Harry réfléchit un court instant. Que devait-il faire? Il apparaissait de bonne fois! Devait-il l'aider, où tout simplement le tuer et ne plus y penser? Andrew comprit son dilemme et intervint.

- « Monsieur, je vous en supplie! Si vous me tuez, je ne pourrais jamais les sauver! »

- « Et te laisser tuer un innocent? »

- « Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait….je n'ai jamais tué personne. J'aurais bien trouvé un moyen! » se défendit-il.

- « Crois-tu que tu en as les moyens tout seul? »

- « Peut-être pas…mais je veux essayer, je ne veux pas devenir comme eux!

- « S'ils t'ont recruté, c'est aussi parce que tu dois avoir l'âme noire! Tu crois que tes histoires de familles vont me toucher? »

Johnson le regarda avec considération et mépris. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi insensible tout en combattant les mangemorts? Il l'observait à présent, son visage lui apparaissait familier. Il avait une peau pâle, les traits tirés. Et ces yeux…mais ce qui retenu son attention, c'était sa cicatrice et il comprit qui était la personne en face de lui.

- « Qui devais-tu tuer? » demanda Harry fermement.

Mais Andrew n'en avait que faire, il était presque sûre que cet homme ne le laisserai jamais en vie. Comment faire comprendre à un homme que la perte d'une famille, d'êtres aimés est la chose la plus inconcevable et horrible qu'on puisse imaginer? Peut-être tout simplement en lui rappelant que lui, Harry Potter avait déjà connu ce sentiment…

- « Avez-vous de la famille? » osa-t-il demander doucement, tout en maintenant son regard.

- « Je crois t'avoir posé une question! »

- « Moi aussi. » le défia-t-il.

- « Je ne le répèterais pas une seconde fois : Qui devais-tu éliminer? » dit-il.

- « Je me disais juste….que pour quelqu'un qui a perdu ses parents très jeune, ensuite son parrain, puis Dumbledore, vous sauriez ce que c'est de perdre des gens auxquels vous teniez. Mais apparemment, il n'y a que votre petite personne qui vous intéresse! » lança Andrew à bout de nerfs.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Comment cet homme osait-il parler de ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais connu, pour le sensibiliser?

Il serra le poing pour se contrôler, mais son impulsivité repris le dessus et il lui assena un violent coup de poing qui fit tomber Johnson à la renverse.

- « Aurais-je touché un point sensible? » dit Andrew en crachant du sang. Il avait tellement de haine, de frustration en lui que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Harry lui tournait le dos à présent. Pourquoi ce que disait cet homme le touchait autant? D'habitude, il restait toujours impassible face à ce genre de remarque. Il avait travaillé longtemps pour ne pas céder à ses sentiments, mais là c'était différent….d'ailleurs pourquoi c'était différent cette fois là?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse logique immédiate, il se retourna et fixa l'homme. Il s'approcha de lui, lentement, de façon inquiétante. Il s'abaissa vers lui et le pris par le col de sa robe de ses deux mains, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- « Qui…devais…tu…éliminer? » demanda-t-il distinctement de façon menaçante.

Cette fois, Johnson n'essaya pas de faire une autre tentative, il était épuisé mentalement par l'emprise de Harry, et aussi parce qu'il savait de toute façon, que pensé ou dit, il le saurait. Il pensa une dernière fois à sa femme Alice, et sa fille, Tara, puis dans une murmure dit:

- « Je vais vous dire qui c'est. Mais si vous me tuez, promettez-moi de sauver ma femme et ma fille… » commença Andrew suppliant.

- « Qui? »

Il soupira, puis d'un son presque inaudible révéla:

- « …C'est Ginevra Weasley… »

**Voilà pourquoi je fais les explications en plusieurs chapitres! Je me devais de finir celui-là par le prénom de Ginny! hé hé hé! chui toujours aussi diabolique! reviews please!**

**mina2:** _c'est assez tendu comme tu as pu le voir entre Ron et Harry. Je pense faire durer cette petite tension assez longtemps parce que ça révèle bien la personnalité de Harry face à Ron. Question de rivalité quoi!lol en tout cas, toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise! gros bisous et merci! _

**sarah:** _Et oui Je fais un Harry assez ambigue je crois. On ne sait jamais s'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit où si c'est juste une carapace! En tout cas, j'aime bien cette idée de ne pas savoir pour l'instant! merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous!_

**Lady Oscar: **_ouais je crois qu'on aimerait toutes avoir un Ron à la maison!lol en tout cas, merci d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste, gros bisous! ;-)_

**milly:** _merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! gros bisous!_

**Ryan:** _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review! gros bisous!_

**Xylion:** _Hello! tu ne m'as pas vexé du tout au contraire, ça m'a fait plus rire qu'autre chose!lol à part ce chapitre, je crois que j'ai posté bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais dû!mdr mais il est clair que là, je me résumerais qu'à un chap par semaine, si je peux faire plus en tout cas, je le ferais sans hésitation!;-) merci pour ta review et gros bisous!_

**Laure:** _Tout d'abord je te redis merci pour ta review. Je t'ai enlevé de mes contacts msn, ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont tu es partie alors que j'étais en train de prendre sur mon temps pour t'expliquer le fonctionnement du site en détail, et de plus tu ne m'as même pas remercié. Personnellement, ça m'a énervée. Tu ne me dois rien, mais un merci c'est quand même un minimum._ _J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de mettre ta fic. Biz_


	17. Une question de confiance

**Hello tous le monde! Tout d'abord, je suis profondément désolée pour ce petit retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine super chargé entre boulot et déménagement et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, cette semaine va être encore plus chargé, cela dit, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux, comme toujours! En tout cas, j'ai speedé pour l'écrire celui-là!lol J'espère simplement que vous l'apprécierez ;-)**

**_Un grand merci à: Sniffle, mina2, Lady Oscar, jennymalfoy06, Lilli-Puce, UNE GRANDE FAN, Abon, milly, sarah, Marine, Moonz, SiaAhn Sacham, Babzzz, anciens et nouveaux (RaR à la fin du chapitre)_**

**gros bisous à tous, merci de me soutenir autant et désolée encore pour ce retard! Bonne lecture! ;-)**

**PS à TOUS: j'ai fais de courtes réponses pour les RaR et j'en suis désolée mais c'est par manque de temps. Je me rattrapperais la prochaine fois...(ou sinon les revieweurs anonymes me laissent leurs coordonnées...)**

**CHAPITRE 17 : UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**

_« ….c'est Ginevra Weasley… »_

Harry relâcha le col d'Andrew, stupéfait, comme s'il avait prononcé quelque chose d'insensé.

- « Qu'as-tu dit? » demanda Harry incrédule.

- « Vous êtes sourd..? c'est….Ginevra….Weasley… » dit péniblement Andrew.

- « ..Non…tu mens! » s'écria-t-il d'un seul coup. Il commença à le secouer de toutes ses forces. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres! Tu crois franchement que je vais te croire! » s'emporta Harry.

Puis comme pour exorciser la rage qui s'installait en lui, Harry commença à le frapper violemment d'un coup de poing, puis un autre, et encore un autre, sans vouloir vraiment s'arrêter.

- « Dis-moi la vérité espèce de connard! » hurla-t-il

Mais Andrew n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Il était exténué, moralement, physiquement. Sa lèvre inférieure lui piquait atrocement, et avait enflé. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore ressentir étaient les coups répétés que lui donnait Harry et la douleur que ça engendrait. Cet homme avait décidément beaucoup de ressources en matière de combat…

Il se dit que le meilleur moyen de répondre était encore la pensée, de toute façon, c'était son seul et unique espoir, alors pourquoi ne pas le tenter?

- « TU VAS ME REPONDRE! »

_« C'est la vérité. »_

Harry lui redonna un coup, et Johnson s'évanouit.

- « Réveilles-toi! REVEILLES-TOI! » hurla-t-il.

Mais rien à faire, Johnson était dans un état proche de la mort. Harry n'avait jamais réagi comme ça auparavant, et n'avait jamais accordé autant d'importance à une personne dans un interrogatoire. Mais il voulait savoir de cet homme uniquement. Il DEVAIT savoir!

Alors qu'il était pratiquement à califourchon sur lui, les mains ensanglantées, il se leva, prit sa baguette qu'il avait grossièrement posé sur le sol, et transplana.

Il atterrit dans une grande salle aux allures médiévales. Tout, du sol jusqu'au mur était fait de pierres grises, quelques colonnes parsemaient la grande pièce, et une odeur humide imprégnait l'atmosphère.

Il traversa la pièce à toute allure, croyant trouver Zephan Aary, un vieil homme qui l'avait guidé pendant quatre années, et qui avait à force d'entraînement, augmenté ses pouvoirs.

Il prit un petit couloir et entra dans ce qui semblait être un mélange entre un bureau et un laboratoire. Et on pouvait apercevoir un homme dans les 70 ans, affairé dans ses bouquins.

- « Zephan! » clama Harry.

L'homme leva la tête dans sa direction. Il avait les cheveux blancs assez courts et des lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur son nez. Il prit un air interrogateur quand il vit l'état émotionnel de Harry.

- « Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement calme.

- « Il me faut une potion énergisante immédiatement! » indiqua Harry, essoufflé.

Zephan sembla réfléchir un moment.

- « Et pourquoi faire mon garçon? »

- « Je veux interroger quelqu'un. » répondit-il, déterminé.

- « Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait? » demanda Zephan, soupçonneux.

A quoi servait-il se lui omettre la vérité, de toute manière, c'était Zephan lui-même qui lui avait appris la technique de la Légilimencie Ancienne.

- « Oui, mais… »

- « Et est-ce qu'il t'as répondu? » le coupa-t-il.

- « Oui….mais… »

- « Alors pourquoi veux-tu le remettre d'aplomb pour l'interroger? Si c'est pour l'interroger bien sûr…. » dit Zephan en rajustant ses lunettes, l'air soupçonneux.

- « Je veux être sûr qu'il me dit la vérité! » s'écria Harry.

- « Et s'il te dit déjà la vérité, comment arriveras-tu à déterminer qu'il te dit enfin la vérité? »

- « …. »

- « Je vois… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je t'accompagne. » dit Zephan en se concentrant sur Harry.

- « Mais.. »

- « Prends la potion énergisante dans le placard à ta droite! » dit-il.

Harry s'exécuta, puis donna la fiole à Zephan qui venait de mettre sa cape.

- « Bien, allons-y! » dit-il alors que Harry lui prenait la main.

« flop »

Zephan se retrouva dans une pièce dont le seul éclairage était une lampe à pétrole. Il contourna la table et vit un homme allongé au sol, qui avait été roués de coups. Il devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que Harry voulait interroger de nouveau et il lui lança un regard noir en se dirigeant vers le corps.

Il l'examina et soupira pour ce qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit le petit flacon de potion. Il lui en versa quelques gouttes à la commissure des lèvres et l'hommes gémit instantanément. Le liquide s'était immiscé dans sa lèvre ouverte et ça le brûlait.

Zephan attendit patiemment pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité pour Harry, puis, posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Andrew et il ferma les yeux.

Harry de son côté savait très bien ce que faisait Zephan. Il l'avait vu faire des millions de fois, mais jamais dans ce contexte. Il se sentait à la fois honteux, puis sur les nerfs, à bout de patience. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes, que Zephan se leva et fit face à Harry.

- « Bien. Je vais te laisser maintenant. »

- « …Quoi? Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant? Et qu'a-t-il dit? » demanda Harry surpris.

- « Écoute-moi bien Harry. Moi seul sait si cet homme dit la vérité ou pas. Crois-tu que dans un combat où tout les doutes seront permis il te suffira de venir me voir? »

- « C'est vous qui êtes venu! » s'exclama Harry.

- « Parce qu'inconsciemment c'est mon aide que tu voulais en venant me voir. »

- « Et là que faites-vous pour m'aider alors! »

- « Je t'apprends à avoir confiance en ton instinct, et pas te laisser guider par tes sentiments. » s'énerva Aary.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, et ne chercha pas à se justifier.

- « Débrouilles-toi! » ajouta-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra les siens, aux reflets azurés. Ils étaient empreint de détermination et d'une pointe de déception qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- « Je te donne cette potion, libre à toi de décider ce que tu vas en faire, et pourquoi tu vas le faire. » dit Zephan.

Il jeta un regard sur l'homme, puis sur Harry et ajouta avant de transplaner:

- « Nous aurons une discussion à ton retour. » dit-il avec dureté .

Il se retrouvait donc seul, avec cet homme, et ses doutes. Andrew respirait normalement à présent, et Harry l'observa un peu plus pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il remarqua qu'il portait un anneau à l'annulaire gauche et en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une alliance. Mais si c'était le cas, alors il était intimement lié à une femme…_se peut-il qu'il me dise la vérité?_ se mit alors à penser le Survivant. Il mit la fiole dans la poche de sa robe, avança vers Andrew, et se mit à le fouiller. Il portait simplement un pull et un jean, les cachettes n'étaient donc pas nombreuses. Seul sa poche arrière semblait posséder un objet personnel. Quand Harry réussit enfin à l'extirper, il découvrit une photo. On pouvait y voir Andrew, avec une petite fille aux boucles blondes sur ses genoux. Il était assis dans la neige, riant aux éclats, alors que la petite fille avait les joues et le nez rosis par le froid, mais souriait elle aussi. Ils semblaient heureux tout les deux, simple supposition, c'était une simple photo moldue, mais elle exprimait autant de sentiments que si elle avait été animée. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, le petite fille avait les traits d'Andrew. Le même visage poupon, le même sourire, et la petite fossette sur la joue gauche. C'était sa fille.

Harry regarda alors celui qui était allongé à ses pieds, l'air endormi. Il était différent d'un mangemort, certes, mais il détestait se tromper. Cependant, il devait faire confiance à son instinct, et celui-ci lui chuchotait que cet homme était quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête…

Avec un soupçon d'agacement, Harry se releva et commença à réfléchir. S'il lui accordait sa confiance, il fallait, en revanche, qu'Andrew garde celle de Malefoy, car si jamais celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait été en contact avec Harry, il donnait pas cher pour que soit tué la famille d'Andrew. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander une nouvelle fois de l'aide à Zephan, aussi, il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Faire croire à une embuscade était une chose possible, le problème restait qu'il fallait que Malefoy trouve un intérêt dans la survie d'Andrew, outre la mission. _La mission…Ginny…_fallait-il qu'il prenne un tel risque? Il avait toujours pu faire confiance à son ami alors pourquoi hésiter maintenant?

Cela faisait près de 2 heures que Zephan attendait le jeune homme. Il était assis dans son petit bureau et ressassait dans sa tête beaucoup de souvenirs. Pendant toutes ses années, Zephan savait qu'il avait eu une vie peu ordinaire, sachant toujours ce que les autres pensaient de lui, et pas toujours en bien…jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Harry, il y a 4 ans de cela. Il semblait perdu, et encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était lui-même, sauf que Zephan s'était fait une raison: Jamais personne ne l'accepterait tel qui l'est.

_La première fois où il sût qu'il était considéré différemment des autres, c'est à son 8ème anniversaire. Il avait un frère âgé de quelques heures de plus que lui prénommé Ilhan. Ce jour-là, ses parents étaient partis faire des courses et Zephan devina bien que c'était en raison de ce jour si spécial. Tellement spécial qu'il marqua le début d'un enfer pour Zephan, petit garçon maigrelet et timide. Son frère et lui étaient aussi proches que peuvent l'être deux jumeaux qui ne voulaient pas se ressembler. En fait, Zephan était le dominé, celui qui était sensible, presque empathique, tandis que Ilhan était fort et avait, selon son petit frère, tout pour lui. Autant dire qu'à part quelques traits de famille, rien ne les rapprochait…_

_Quand ses parents étaient rentrés avec une multitude de paquets dans les mains, il savait déjà la plupart des présents qu'il aurait. Il ne connaissait pas ce don à l'époque et mettait ça sur le compte de son hypersensibilité. Sa maman avait préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat, son préféré et quelques biscuits. Il gonflait quelques ballons à ses côtés, presque heureux. _

_Le téléphone s'était mis à sonner et c'était son père qui avait pris rapidement l'appel. Mariam, sa mère, avait cessé de faire la vaisselle, comme si elle savait quelque chose. Ce n'est que quand son mari prétexta un rendez-vous urgent et claqua la porte, qu'elle se mit à pleurer. A ce moment-là, Zephan comprit pourquoi sa mère était malheureuse et que son univers de famille presque parfaite s'écroula…il était bien loin du compte…_

Ses pensées furent interrompus par des bruits de pas dans le couloir et il tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte. Harry fit son apparition, visiblement épuisé et las. Zephan était fier de ce qu'il en avait fait, mais pas ce soir, et il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre.

- « Alors? Les coups ou la vie? » demanda froidement Zephan.

- « La vie. » répondit doucement Harry.

- « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre tout ces pouvoirs. » rétorqua le vieil homme.

Harry se raidit tout à coup. Son mentor était une personne patiente et indulgente, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait une profonde déception envers lui.

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Ce que tu as fait ce soir…je ne t'ai jamais appris à faire ça! » dit Zephan en élevant la voix.

- « Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je lui ai laissé la vie! »

- « Et si je n'étais pas intervenu, un innocent serait mort à l'heure qu'il est! Il serait mort en ayant souffert! Te rends-tu compte que tu agis de façon immorale? Tu crois savoir te servir de ce que je t'ai appris, mais il n'en est rien! » dit-il en se levant.

- « Je suis désolé si je vous ai contrarié… » dit sincèrement Harry.

- « Je ne t'ai pas appris à être aussi mauvais Harry! Si tu veux combattre l'ennemi, il faudra que tu arrêtes de te faire passer pour le connard de service! Je ne t'ai pas connu comme ça! »

D'ordinaire, Harry était déjà intimidé par le vieil homme car c'était quelqu'un de puissant mais qui était très calme et gentil. Le voir en colère et jurer semblait tout nouveau pour lui, et il se sentit misérable, tout à coup, alors que Zephan continuait dans sa lancée.

- « Si tu crois qu'en gardant tes valeurs tu es à côté de la plaque, et bien tu te trompe! Oui, des gens biens meurt tout le temps et tout les jours pour n'importe quoi! Si tu crois qu'en devenant méchant, froid et insensible tu te rapprocheras plus de la victoire, tu fais aussi erreur. » dit-il en se calmant.

- « Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. »

- « Non et c'est justement pour ça que je suis en colère contre toi. Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Peux-tu au moins m'expliquer le sens de tes actes? »

Harry s'approcha de Zephan et s'accouda contre le bureau, la tête baissé.

- « Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être puissant quand je maîtrise la situation et quand mes adversaires sont à ma merci. Mais cet homme me déstabilisait, et quand il a parlé d'elle, c'est comme si j'avais reçu un poignard dans le coeur… »

- « Il a touché quelque chose en toi que tu ne maîtrisais pas? »

- « Exact. »

- « Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à être…sensible….tu sais » dit en grimaçant Zephan.

- « Vous avez l'air peu convaincu… » sourit timidement Harry.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'être sensible apporte le bonheur » dit-il tristement.

- « Je crois que je comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire. J'ai mes raisons pour avoir forgé cette carapace et vous en connaissez les principales explications. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, vous aussi vous sembler prendre le dessus sur de mauvais souvenirs… »

Zephan le fixa profondément. C'était un garçon très perspicace et endurci qui était en face de lui.

- « Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive à ton âge, c'est simplement à ça que je faisais allusion. » mentit-il. Heureusement pour lui que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- « Je ne suis pas stupide Zephan…mais je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas m'en parler. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je crois savoir ce que vous ressentez. »

Zephan continuait de le fixer et avait ses yeux qui commençait à briller. _Touché_.

- « Harry…ne gâche pas ce que tu as d'humanité en toi, tu risquerais de perdre beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Harry détourna les yeux. _Touché_.

- « Je vais essayer. » promit-il.

- « Qu'as-tu fait pour cet homme? »

- « Il ira à Ste Mangouste où elle travaille, ainsi, même si Malefoy apprend que les deux autres sont morts, il sera plus intéressé par le fait qu'Andrew ne se retrouve pas tellement par hasard à l'endroit où elle passe le plus clair de son temps. »

- « Tu as bien raisonné. Je suppose que tu t'es occupé de certains détails? »

- « Oui et j'ai pris contact avec mon Informateur… pour en apprendre plus sur les agissements de Lucius, ainsi, si quelque chose nous as échappé, on pourra toujours intervenir. »

- « Tu as bien fait mon garçon. Il faudra mettre au point un plan pour le sortir de là. En attendant, tu devrais aller te laver parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu sens mauvais… » dit joyeusement Zephan.

- « C'est ce que je comptais faire! » dit Harry en rigolant.

- « Et tu semble fatigué, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attends demain. » proposa-t-il.

- « Je sais, mais j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant…Est-ce que vous y avez pensé? »

- « Oh oui! Tu attends ça chaque année avec impatience, comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Je l'ai mise dans ta chambre dans un vase.. »

- « Merci Zephan. »

- « Ne me remercie pas. »

- « Si merci pour tout. » dit avec douceur Harry, puis il tourna les talons.

Harry ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé aussi fort, et peut-être que Ginny Weasley ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait de fêter un an de plus avec autant d'amour autour d'elle. Zephan lui, n'avait connu que souffrances et douleurs, et ce, à partir d'un jour d'anniversaire qui semblait bien banal au début, et qui devint un jour peu banal au moment où il découvrit sa mère étendue par terre, une boîte de médicaments vide à la main…

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai mis en avant le passé d'un personnage, pour votre plaisir j'espère...gros bisous!**

**mina2:** _merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments qui me font toujours chaud au coeur! gros bisous et merci!_

**Lady oscar:** _C'est dommage, je n'ai pas reçu ta review en entier, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que tu m'avais marqué!lol en tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu en a appris un peu plus sur Harry. gros bisous et merci!_

**jennymalfoy06:** _et oui Harry était très en colère comme tu l'as si bien deviné! merci beaucoup de m'encourager, gros bisous!_

**UNE GRANDE FAN:** _j'avoue que ton pseudo m'intrigue!lol en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, pas de réponse à ce chapitre mais bientôt, gros bisous!_

**milly:** _désolée d'avoir tardé pour poster ce chapitre! j'espère que tu l'as apprécié! gros bisous et merci beaucoup!_

**sarah:** _Ah Harry n'est pas si méchant que ça, c'est juste une façade! j'espère que tu as aimé! gros bisous et merci beaucoup!_

**Babzzz:** _Merci pour ce petit poème très joli, il m'a fait beaucoup sourire. En tout cas, merci d'être aussi enthousiaste et de me soutenir autant, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère qu'il t'a plu ce chapitre, gros bisous à toi!_


	18. 20H33 20H46

**Salut tous le monde! Ahh quelle joie d'avoir du temps cette fois!lol Bon j'espère que vous allez bien tous, et que la rentrée pour certains s'est bien passé ;-) Je voulais encore m'excuser pour avoir baclé les réponses aux reviews anonymes et vous avoir un peu négligé dans un super rapide résumé en début de chapitre. Sachez que ça ne se reproduira plus! Maintenant que j'ai du temps, je vais pouvoir vous racontez ma vie! Elle est pas belle la vie! (**_note des pensées des lecteurs: "Ohhh non! elle va encore nous barber, préférait encore le baclé..." mdr_**) hum hum! Non vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, ma vie est pour l'instant des plus inintéressantes, donc je vous épargnerais ça...je sais je sais je suis trop gentille dès fois...(ayé, mon grain de folie est bien de retour!mdr). Bon en tous cas, un grand énorme merci à vous qui me soutenez toujours autant, c'est vraiment super pour le moral et ça motive pour écrire!**

**Merci à: _Lady oscar, Mooonz, Sniffle, mina2, Abon, milly, Babzzz, Lilli-Puce, MArine, Alixelle, emmi la beletinette, sarah, Oddity-Z, zeza, Spidi, et ma petite Faeris, anciens et nouveaux!_**

**Bon, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal pour coordonner les actions, il ne fallait pas que je m'embrouille les pinceaux et qu'il y ait quand même un minimum de crédibilité. Cela dit, même si certains savent déjà comment certaines choses se sont passés, j'ai fait comme à mon habitude , j'ai mis des petits trucs pour titiller votre cervelle...Là, je confirme, c'est de l'extrême gentillesse...et peut-être un peu de sadisme (Ah chui sûre que cette partie-là vous avait manqué!Non?...oki je sors...) En tout cas, je me suis surpassé dans la longueur du chapitre (21 pages Word au lieu des 7 habituelles...mdr), j'ai privilégié la relation entre Zephan et Harry, leur vie commune, histoire que vous voyez aussi certains côté de Harry. Il est évident que Harry raconte son point de vue, donc pour ce qui est des autres personnages et de certains sentiments, c'est simplement un bonus que vous saurez vous, et non Ron et Remus.**

**Bon voici le troisième chapitre d'explications réecrit et j'avoue que c'est bien mieux ainsi!lol. Et bien bonne lecture je l'espère beaucoup! pleins de gros bisous à tous!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : 20H33...20H46**

**5H34**

Après une nuit des plus courtes, Harry se leva assez tôt pour prendre contact avec son Informateur et prendre des mesures le plus rapidement possible. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait encore les traits tirés, mais avait une meilleure mine que les jours précédents. Les fines cicatrices qui recouvrait son crâne brillaient imperceptiblement à la lumière du spot situé au-dessus de la glace. Elles n'étaient même pas repoussantes, juste assez effrayantes pour comprendre qu'il avait supporté longtemps la douleur, et en même temps, assez élégantes pour montrer que c'était un homme fort et courageux. Des cicatrices de Gryffondor en somme…

Il passa machinalement sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux qui repoussaient, mais restaient encore très court. Il avait choisi de raser sa tignasse un peu avant son entraînement avec Zephan, et depuis, il s'y était habitué, prétextant que ça facilitait la fluidité du déplacement…stupide excuse… En vérité, il aimait ses cheveux, mais il était différent du Harry d'avant, et il préférait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voir son reflet, être certain de ne plus avoir de point commun avec son moi d'autrefois. Bien sûr, outre sa crinière, il y avait bien d'autres choses qui rentraient en compte…

Après s'être lavé, il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Il s'alluma paresseusement une cigarette, et s'adossa à une chaise pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Tout défilait à grande vitesse, mais il avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'explications pour que ses idées s'éclaircissent, aussi il entreprit de boire son café plus tard, en compagnie de Zephan, et d'aller tout d'abord, à son rendez-vous.

* * *

**6H07**

Quand il sortit avec sa cape de sorcier, l'air était humide et frais, et le temps semblait nuageux. Il prit une grande inspiration, et transplana. Il atterrit dans une forêt, probablement d'origine moldue et complètement coupé du monde. Il y avait au milieu une cabane très petite et d'apparence abandonnée, mais Harry avait assez transplané dans cette endroit pour dire que cette cabane était tout sauf abandonnée, c'était un des endroits les plus sûrs pour s'entretenir avec celui qui le renseignait. Protéger les échanges d'informations était une priorité sans égale, aussi bien pour Harry, que pour Lui…

Il jeta un regard discret autour de lui par réflexe sachant très bien que personne n'avait pu le suivre, et il se dirigea vers la petite bâtisse.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son interlocuteur de dos, assit sur la chaise, tapotant ses doigts sur la table en signe d'agacement.

- « Tu es en retard Potter! » dit-il un peu agressif.

- « C'est pas de ma faute si tu arrives toujours trop en avance! » répondit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et lui fit un signe de tête pour dire bonjour, que Harry lui rendit plus aimablement.

- « Alors, tu as eu des tuyaux pour moi? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui et de très bons. »

- « Et bien, par quoi commence-t-on alors? »

- « Johnson disait la vérité mais ça, je pense que tu le savais déjà. C'est juste au cas où tu voulais une autre confirmation… » commença l'Informateur.

- « Exact, c'est toujours mieux de savoir par d'autres personnes…mais venant de toi c'est tout autre chose… » dit Harry de façon sarcastique.

- « Je peux m'en aller si tu mets ma crédibilité en doute! » répondit l'homme contrarié.

- « Toujours aussi susceptible!…mais encore? »

- « Sa famille est retenue au Manoir, dans les sous-sols. Mais il faut passer par un protocole pour y pénétrer. »

- « Un protocole? Il y aurait donc un QG au Manoir de…? » s'étonna Harry mais le jeune homme qui s'était tourné face à lui, coupa la parole.

- « Tout à fait, et j'ai été tout aussi étonné de l'apprendre si ça peut te rassurer. Cependant, seuls les membres de son groupe peuvent entrer et je pense que Johnson peut y arriver, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas par quel autre moyen il aurait pu reprendre contact avec lui! »

- « C'est certain. Donc au-delà du fait qu'il détient une famille prisonnière, ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour prendre de telles précautions…non? »

- « Je ne pense pas. » répondit l'Informateur en sortant une grande enveloppe de sa cape. « Il y a des documents dans ce dossier qui t'éclaireront sur pas mal de détails, tu prends ou tu jettes, bref, tu en fait ce que tu veux! J'y ai mis aussi les plans du Manoir… » dit-il en baissant les yeux, l'air absent.

- « Ok.» dit Harry en prenant la source de ses futurs projets.

- « Je vais m'éclipser pendant quelque temps… » laissa-t-il échapper. « …je pense pas m'être fait démasqué, mais je préfère garder une bonne couverture. »

- « Cela vaut mieux pour toi de toute façon. Tu sais bien que je ne te demande ton aide qu'en dernier recours non? » dit sérieusement le survivant.

- « Ouais, d'ailleurs qui l'aurait cru! »

- « Sûrement personne…sauf … » répondit Harry, le regard un peu plus froid et perçant.

- « …Je le sais. » dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, un échange glacial, mais franc. « Bon, j'y vais, lis bien mes notes! »

- « Si tu as des adieux à faire, le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. » reprit un Harry indifférent.

L'homme le fixa légèrement surpris, mais se doutait déjà qu'un jour où l'autre, un moment comme ça arriverait.

- « Je n'ai pas d'adieux à faire, j'ai toujours été seul.» répondit-il le dos tourné, mais Harry perçu dans sa voix une pointe d'amertume et son Informateur transplana.

* * *

**06H20**

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide aux documents, il les remis soigneusement dans la grande enveloppe, et transplana dans la cuisine, le café était prêt, et Zephan s'apprêtait à servir deux tasses.

- « Je comprendrais jamais comment vous faites! » dit Harry émerveillé.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi mon garçon! » dit Zephan amusé.

- « Bonjour… » dit-il en souriant. Il savait que Zephan avait des dons hors du communs, mais Harry restait souvent perplexe quand il les mettait en pratique. Comment un simple geste pouvait-il l'émerveiller à ce point?

- « Ne fais pas cette tête comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu te servir du café… » s'exclama-t-il.

- « C'est pas le café! C'est juste que j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous faites pour anticiper mes déplacements. »

- « Un jour peut-être tu le sauras. » répondit-il mystérieusement.

Harry, dont la curiosité égalait probablement les fabuleuses intuitions de Zephan, se retint pour ne pas lui poser d'autres questions. Il avait compris que parler de ces pouvoirs-là, n'enchantait pas vraiment Zephan…

- « Alors tu l'as vu? » demanda le vieil homme.

- « Oui, toujours d'humeur massacrante! »

Pour toute réponse, Zephan émit un rire étouffé, comme si la remarque de Harry lui faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface.

- « Il ne changera jamais. » se dit-il à lui-même. Il leva la tête, et vit Harry poser l'enveloppe sur la table et prendre la tasse de café que Zephan lui avait posé devant lui.

- « Ce sont des informations sur les faits et gestes de Lucius ces derniers temps, les personnes qu'il a rencontré en public, et certaine de façon plutôt clandestine. Les plans du Manoir, il se pourrait qu'il y ait un Quartier Général dans les sous-sols, et si j'en crois les plans, il est immense. »

- « Le tout est de savoir si l'espace est plein, à moitié, ou vide… »

- « Vide c'est à éliminer. A moitié plein c'est probable… »

- « Et plein c'est impossible »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour regrouper toutes ses forces dans un même endroit. Lucius n'agit pas qu'en sa volonté, il y a aussi Voldemort.»

- « C'est vrai je n'y avais pas songé. Ensuite, d'après ce papier, il aurait été souvent au Ministère. »

- « C'est pas vraiment une surprise, tous les gens à peu près intelligents et qui ne sont pas atteints d'anophtalmie savent qu'il y a des partisans au Ministère! »

- « anophtaquoi? » grimaça Harry.

- « … Rien, c'est la même chose qu'être aveugle, le principe est juste différent.

- « …. ?»

- « C'est moldu! »

- « Ah... » dit Harry soulagé, ce qui provoqua un rire de la par de son ami.

- « Revenons-en à nos papiers veux-tu? Nous savons que Lucius cherche à mettre le plus de gens possible du côté de Voldemort. »

- « De gré ou de force. »

- « Exact! Il a sûrement des contacts au Ministère, et c'est ce qui devrait nous inquiéter en premier. Bien sûr, nous nous occuperons d'abord de Johnson, après nous aviserons. »

- « Il m'a parlé d'un protocole aussi pour pénétrer dans le QG sûrement. »

- « Il faut donc libérer Andrew avant toute chose. Une fois avec lui, on en saura sûrement plus, et de toute façon, sans son aide, nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

- « Tu as une idée? »

- « Oui, j'y ai pensé durant la nuit déjà. Il suffit que j'aille à Ste Mangouste, je repère sa chambre, je lui donne du polynectar pour qu'il prenne mon apparence. Ensuite je me fais soigner mon pauvre mal de dos, qui lui n'est pas qu'une illusion, pendant que mon autre moi sort de l'hôpital! » dit-il le plus simplement du monde, avec un soupçon d'excitation.

- « Et ça tout seul je suppose? Comment vous allez sortir après? »

- « Oui tout seul, et après je sortirais comme je suis rentré, par l'entré principale! Ils ne se rendront compte de rien. »

- « Un vrai gosse! » sourit Harry.

- « Un peu d'action me fera du bien! »

- « Et…vous allez vous faire soigner par… »

- « l'infirmière qui est en charge de le surveiller. »

Mais avant que Harry ne lui demande son nom, Zephan lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, puis il ajouta.

- « J'irai tôt demain dans la matinée, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. »

- « Il reste un problème. »

- « Lequel? »

- « Une fois Andrew dehors, Lucius va vouloir savoir si elle est en vie ou pas! »

- « Crois-moi mon garçon, Lucius ne se préoccupera que de la disparition de Johnson. »

- « Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr? »

- « Fais-moi confiance… » dit-il.

- « Bien. Et que fait-on en attendant? » demanda Harry en finissant la dernière goutte de café.

- « Rien de spécial. Il faut que la nouvelle arrive aux oreilles de Malefoy concernant l'arrestation d'Andrew. Il sera sûrement inquiet mais ne bronchera pas d'une semelle. Laissons passer cette journée pour donner l'impression à ce cher Lucius qu'il a l'avantage de la situation. Une fois Andrew libéré, nous le prendrons par surprise… » expliqua Zephan, une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux azurs.

* * *

**22H45**

Après une journée reposante comparées à celles de ces derniers jours, Zephan se dirigea dans son bureau avec tous les documents pour pouvoir les lire tranquillement et noter ce qui lui paraîtrait le plus important.

Il commença d'abord par mettre les plans du Manoir de côté et étudia les heures de visites au Ministère. Il était évident que même si c'était de prime qu'il fallait se préoccuper de ça, la vie de trois personnes n'en était que plus importante. Mais Zephan voulait être au courant du maximum, et Andrew n'étant pas encore libéré, il ne servait à rien de chercher à échafauder un plan les yeux fermés.

Après avoir parcouru le restant des papiers tous plus confus les uns que les autres, il se redressa sur sa chaise et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux de fatigue. Ce qu'il fallait avant tout, c'est qu'ils sauvent ces gens le plus vite possible et ensuite poursuivre le but initial : que Harry reprenne contact avec tous les membres de l'Ordre. Bref, qu'il réapparaisse mais officieusement... Après, seul l'avenir pouvait leur dire ce qu'ils devraient faire.

Alors que ses yeux tombaient de fatigue, ils s'égarèrent sur le côté du bureau, là où il avait soigneusement posé les plans du Manoir. Il remit machinalement ses lunettes et prit les plans qu'il déplia sur tout son bureau. Ainsi, Harry disait vrai quand il affirmait que les sous-sols étaient gigantesques, un vrai labyrinthe! L'idéal pour un QG de toute évidence. Mais Zephan restait tout de même sceptique car ses opinions sur les mangemorts restaient tout de même opposées à celles de son jeune apprenti. Celui-ci les considérait comme stupide, alors que Zephan savait qu'ils pouvaient être très malins quand ils le désiraient. _Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire…_était une des premières devises de Zephan, ce que Harry avait encore du mal à assimiler.

Bref, les sous-sols s'étendaient au-delà du Manoir comme des conduits d'égouts mais le plus étrange, c'est que chaque conduits menaient à un cul de sac. Alors soit ce sous-sol était totalement stérile et il servait juste de cachette de temps à autres, soit celui qui en avait fait les plans ne connaissait peut-être pas vraiment ces lieux…

- « _Parfois, les sources internes ne sont pas forcément les meilleures… » _pensa-t-il.

N'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement, il décida d'aller se coucher lui aussi, mais par précaution, prit un parchemin et inscrivit les quelques mots qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir dans les quelques bribes de conversation de Malefoy.

* * *

**06H32**

Il s'était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure déjà et était prêt pour partir à l'hôpital. Il se dirigea dans la chambre de Harry pour le prévenir, mais il était déjà habillé et semblait aller quelque part.

- « Bonjour Harry, que fais-tu? »

- « Je viens de recevoir un hibou codé et apparemment je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Il semblerait que Ron se doute de ma présence dans les environs. »

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à le dire à tout le monde, mais il vaudrait mieux prendre le taureau par les cornes. »

- « ….C'est-à-dire? ».

- « Il va falloir que tu ailles prendre contact avec lui tout de suite et que tu lui demande de ne mentionner ton retour à personne, le temps que je m'occupe de Johnson et surtout qu'on ait le temps de libérer sa famille. » dit gravement Zephan nullement surpris.

- « Mais comment je vais faire pour le convaincre? Il ne m'a pas vu depuis si longtemps! »

- « Lui non plus à vrai dire. Il faut juste que tu sois assez convaincant pour qu'on ait du temps c'est tout. Pourquoi tu doutes comme ça? C'est un ami à toi il me semble non? »

- « Oui mais je…je crois que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. » avoua Harry.

- « Oui et bien il faudra que tu en passes par là mon garçon et tu n'as absolument pas le choix si nous voulons que nos plans n'échouent pas. »

- « Très bien. Je m'en occupe. » dit-il en baissant la tête. Et il transplana.

Zephan était plutôt content que Harry ait réagi de la sorte, il était rare de le voir en proie aux doutes, et c'était plutôt rassurant. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre une fiole de potion énergisante, pour que Johnson ait assez de forces pour sortir de l'hôpital, et bien sûr, le polynectar. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, il tomba sur le morceau de parchemin où il avait inscrit des mots suspects. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs en avoir écrit plusieurs mais il fut étonné de voir que non. Il n'en avait marqué qu'un, et c'était…_Constellations…_

* * *

**08H45**

Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Andrew avec impatience, d'une part parce qu'il serait en sécurité avec eux, et d'autre parce qu'ils pourraient enfin avoir, cette fois, une discussion. Zephan appréhendait un peu la réaction d'Andrew face à Harry, on pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été un exemple de tendresse envers lui, mais il avait deviné beaucoup de témérité et de courage de la part de cet homme.

Ils entendirent un craquement et surent qu'il s'agissait de lui. Zephan se dirigea le premier vers lui et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- « Bonjour Andrew. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- « Vous…êtes l'homme de tout à l'heure…? » balbutia-t-il.

- « Oui. Je m'appelle Zephan Aary, enchanté de vous connaître. »

- « Heu…tout le plaisir..est…pour moi. » dit-il avec évidence ce qui fit rire Zephan.

- « Venez, vous devez être terriblement fatigué, peut-être avez-vous faim aussi? »

- « Heu…en fait je meurs de faim, je suis extrêmement épuisé et aussi un peu…perdu. »

- « C'est tout à fait normal. Venez, je vais vous présenter Harry. » dit-il en l'invitant à le suivre, mais l'homme stoppa net en entendant le nom de Harry. Il n'était pas stupide, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un autre Harry que celui qui l'avait torturé…

- « Ecoutez-moi Andrew. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, nous sommes là pour vous aider vous et votre famille. » dit Zephan en se voulant rassurant, il avait prévu ce genre de réaction.

- « Mais lui… »

- « Lui aussi. Il a compris que vous étiez une personne honnête et c'est aussi grâce à lui si vous êtes en vie… »

Andrew resta figé quelques instants, puis regarda Zephan l'air apeuré. Puis son regard changea au contact du vieil homme et il comprit qu'il pouvait se détendre.

Zephan lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, et se dirigea vers Harry, à l'orée du grand couloir, non loin des escaliers. Ce qu'Andrew ne devinait pas, c'est que le survivant aussi était stressé au fond de lui…

- « Bonjour Johnson. » dit-il.

- « _C'est bien de l'appeler par son nom de famille, ça fait pas hostile du tout… » _pensa Zephan partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Décidément, son élève restait toujours aussi maladroit quand il voulait bien faire.

- « ……Potter… » dit Andrew ce qui fit sourire Zephan. Cet homme ne se laissait pas faire, il avait raison de bien l'aimer.

- « Bien, après ces retrouvailles, je vais certainement pas vous demandez de vous prendre dans vos bras… » commença Zephan avec un grand sourire, pendant qu'il s'attirait les foudres des deux hommes. «…Mais il va falloir mettre vos différents de côté si vous voulez vous entraider pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y a des vies en jeu. » reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Les deux regards se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ce qui laissa penser qu'il faudrait un certain temps aux deux hommes pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

- « Mais avant de parler de quoique ce soit, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Vous avez besoin certainement de vous reposer et de prendre vos marques. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, nous ne serons pas loin. Quand vous vous sentirez prêt à nous parler, n'hésitez pas à le faire. Je dois vous dire cependant que nous comptons délivrer votre famille ce soir, et que plus vite nous aurons préparé un plan, plus vite nous pourrons agir. En attendant, prenez cette potion, elle va vous détendre et dégager votre stress, et vous pourrez aisément dormir… » acheva-t-il en lui tendant une fiole.

Andrew ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire ce qui confirma ce que Zephan venait de lui proposer: il devait se reposer pour avoir les idées claires, et pouvoir leur fournir le plus de renseignements possibles. Zephan dégageait quelque chose de rassurant et il se sentait en confiance, quant à l'autre, il l'était beaucoup moins. Mais en faveur du vieil homme, il prit la potion et le suivit alors qu'il prenait les escaliers.

Zephan tourna la tête vers le bas et dit à Harry.

- « Harry, peux-tu m'attendre dans la cuisine s'il te plait? » demanda-t-il mais de façon plutôt à donner un ordre, qu'à donner le choix. Harry ne broncha pas et obéit.

Alors qu'il empruntait un petit couloir, Zephan lui montra l'essentiel.

- « Voici la cuisine si vous avez faim, mon bureau si vous voulez nous voir, et….voilà votre chambre. Est ce que cela vous convient? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers Andrew.

- « C'est un quatre étoiles pour moi en ce moment… » répondit-il presque abasourdi.

- « Et bien, ça le restera autant de temps que vous le désirerez pour vous, et votre famille une fois que nous l'aurons libérer. »

- « Je…je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez…vous. » dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- « Ne me remerciez pas Andrew. C'est à Harry que vous devez tout ça. S'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se retrouver sur votre chemin ce soir-là, vous seriez peut-être en train de commettre une bêtise en ce moment, ou simplement d'être mort. Je sais que la perspective d'être proche de lui vous insupporte pour le moment, mais si vous ne voulez pas établir de lien avec lui, faites comme si c'était un collègue de travail, je vous assure que ça passera beaucoup mieux. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qu'Andrew ne saisit pas sur le moment, pas plus que les paroles d'ailleurs.

- « Heu…d'accord, si vous le dites. Mais merci quand même. » appuya-t-il.

- « Je vais vous laissez. Reposez-vous surtout, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces ce soir…et nous aussi. » dit-il en le laissant sur le pas de la porte.

Andrew referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'allonger pour le moment, étant passé tout le temps de son séjour à Ste Mangouste allongé dans un lit. Cela dit, en testant le matelas, il était beaucoup plus douillet. Il décida de prendre une bonne douche, avant d'aller rejoindre Morphée…

* * *

**09H15**

Zephan entra dans la cuisine et vit Harry en train de servir deux tasses de café, et sourit, face à l'initiative du jeune homme.

- « C'est bien essayé Harry, mais l'élève ne dépasse pas encore le maître… »

- « Zut! Moi qui croyait vous impressionner! » dit-il en souriant.

- « Tu aurais été beau si j'étais venu avec Andrew! » dit-il en rigolant et Harry lui fit un drôle de regard, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

- « C'est vrai! Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à vous surprendre? »

- « Secret professionnel. Merci pour le café cependant, j'en avais très envie! »

- « Me voilà rassuré alors! Si je commence à avoir des intuitions sur vos envies de cafés, peut-être que je suis en bonne voie pour le reste! » dit-il en rigolant.

Zephan n'avait que de rares occasions de voir un sourire franc de la part de Harry et malgré les soucis, il restait indubitablement un très beau jeune homme. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été plus bienveillant avec Ginny, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas allé voir ailleurs, mais en même temps qui pouvait la blâmer?

- « …Ça fait du bien de te voir rire de bon cœur. C'est plutôt ce genre de choses qui me surprend chez toi. » dit-il tendrement.

Harry arrêta un instant de sourire, puis le fixa. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort et il se sentit coupable tout d'un coup. Zephan ne tarda pas à comprendre.

- « J'aime beaucoup ta compagnie Harry. Le fait que tu sois un jeune homme beaucoup trop morne pour ton âge ne veut pas dire que je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur je t'assure. » dit-il. « J'aime à croire que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux. » dit-il en passant du troll à l'hypogriffe.

- « Il ne m'aime pas et je crois pas qu'on s'entendra bien. » dit-il un peu durement.

- « Les gens qui se châtient ne sont pas forcément ceux qui se détestent… » dit-il.

- « Très bien professeur! Et maintenant? »

- « Il va se reposer. Moi je vais à la boutique, et je ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte, de toute façon, je doutes qu'il se passe quelque chose pendant mon absence. J'ai quelque chose à régler, je repasserais une fois le problème terminé et je pense qu'Andrew sera prêt à ce moment pour que nous commencions à préparer une attaque surprise. »

- « Une affaire à régler? »

- « Oui. Je ne serais pas trop long je pense. » dit Zephan puis, une fois prit ses affaires et dit au revoir à Harry il transplana dans sa boutique. Si son intuition était loin de se rouiller, il savait que Ginny arriverait dans peu de temps. Il prit donc un des livres sur lequel il travaillait, et sans s'en rendre compte, se plongea dedans.

* * *

**11H27**

Cela faisait au moins trois bonnes heures qu'il poireautait, et il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, au point de vouloir qu'Andrew se réveille et ne vienne lui parler. Un souhait qui ne tarda pas à se réaliser, car il vit Andrew entrer timidement dans la cuisine.

Andrew, qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie de parler à Harry, toisa la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose. Ce n'est que quand il vit le frigo qu'il lança un regard presque triomphant envers Harry, alors que celui-ci paraissait presque indifférent, alors qu'intérieurement, il était profondément irrité.

Andrew ouvrit avidement le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse calmer sa faim soudaine. Il n'avait rien d'autre dans son estomac que de la gelée made in Ste Mangouste, entre autre, quelque chose de si répugnant à manger qu'il aurait préféré se taper un concours de blagues avec Harry. Quoiqu'en y repensant, il préférait pour l'instant garder sa gelée…

Il vit un plateau de fromage et le prit instantanément. Le tout était de trouver du pain maintenant…

Il se remit donc en quête de pain et se mit aussitôt à fouiller tout les placards.

- « Fait comme chez toi… » murmura Harry sarcastique pour lui-même, mais assez distinctement pour vexer Johnson.

Il s'arrêta un instant, il l'avait entendu mais ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse. Il vit une petite boîte en plastique avec un couvercle et sourit. C'était une boîte à pain, il l'ouvrit donc et s'installa à table devant Harry, posant son plateau repas devant lui.

Pendant qu'il mâchait bruyamment ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les nerfs du survivant. Il parût soulagé cependant quand Zephan fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas en pleine discussion… » dit Zephan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Non, on rigolait en silence» répondit Harry ironique.

- « Bien! Andrew, vous êtes prêt à nous parler? » demanda Zephan en souriant.

- « Bien sûr, mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je vous serait d'un grand secours… »

- « Comment ça? » demanda Harry en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

- « Et bien…à part le fait qu'on m'ait confié une mission, je ne sais rien d'autre. » dit-il.

Zephan, qui sentait Harry perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait, prit les devants.

- « Andrew, je vais vous donnez des documents. Vous allez les lire, et ensuite, vous nous direz ce que nous aurons besoin de savoir…vous êtes d'accord? » demanda doucement Zephan.

- « Oui. » dit-il.

Zephan partit chercher les documents et une fois revenu, les tendit à Andrew. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il ait fini, lorsqu'il lança un long soupir.

- « Ce sont pas des informations très constructives que vous avez là! » dit-il découragé. « Tout ce qui me parle, c'est le protocole mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle… ».

- « Pourquoi? » demanda Harry.

- « Parce que le protocole que je devais utiliser était une personne, et cette personne tu l'as buté, ça te vas comme argument? » dit Johnson en retrouvant sa confiance.

- « Je ne penser pas que ce sera un obstacle. Si nous arrivons à faire en sorte qu'une rumeur puisse l'atteindre, tu entrera sans problème, d'autant plus qu'il est au courant que les deux mangemorts qui t'accompagnaient sont morts, il devra bien prendre en compte que tu ne prendras pas le cadavre de ton « protocole » pour venir à lui! » intervint Zephan.

- « Ah et quelle rumeur? »

- « Celle que Ginny serait morte…c'est à ça que vous pensez Zephan? » demanda Harry.

- « Oui. Pour ça, laissez-moi faire. Passons au côté pratique maintenant. Est-ce que votre famille est retenus dans les sous-sols du Manoir Malefoy? »

- « Oui. Je connais cet endroit, il m'y ont retenu, je devrais pouvoir m'y refaire. » affirma Andrew.

- « Bon, une fois la rumeur lancé et le protocole forcé, je pense qu'il nous faudra agir à l'aveuglette. Savez-vous combien d'hommes disposent les sous-sols? »

- « Heu…je n'avais vu que deux gardes… »

- « Et bien! On est avancé avec ça! » râla Harry.

- « La faute à qui! » s'énerva Andrew.

- « Bon, et bien rien ne sert de s'énerver. Je lance la rumeur par contacts. Toi et Andrew, vous irez au Manoir. Pendant que Harry neutralise les mangemorts et vous couvre, vous Andrew, vous irez délivrer votre femme et votre fille. C'est tout ce qu'on peut proposer en matière de plan je crois. » dit Zephan. « Alors tenez-vous prêt vers 20h » ajouta-t-il en partant vers son bureau.

* * *

**20H00 **

Harry et Andrew se tenait près du Manoir. Andrew semblait anxieux, alors que Harry paraissait plutôt excité, peut-être à l'idée de faire face à Lucius Malefoy. Après un rapide briefing, ils transplanèrent dans un hall sombre où deux hommes se tenaient devant une entrée au loin. Harry lança un Imperium sur chacun des deux mangemorts, pendant qu'Andrew entrait dans la pièce et se dirigeait dans les locaux du sous-sol. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Harry exécuta les hommes.

Andrew ouvrit une autre porte et découvrit Lucius en train de discuter avec un homme. Il en profita pour se faire discret quelques secondes, la conversation avait l'air d'être intéressante…

- « Quelle Constellation manque-t-il? » demanda Lucius inquiet.

- « Celle de Ste Mangouste. On a aucune nouvelle pour le moment. Je viens de parler à l'un des médicomages et… ». L'homme s'arrêta, alors qu'il venait d'apercevoir Andrew et fit un signe de tête à son interlocuteur.

- « Tiens tiens…mais qui vois-je? » dit Lucius un peu surpris de n'avoir été prévenu par personne de son arrivée, mais bizarrement, ne s'en formalisa pas.

- « Bonsoir. » dit Andrew en s'efforçant d'être assez crédible pour qu'il ne remarque rien de la supercherie.

- « J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. C'est vrai, après ta disparition et la perte de deux de mes hommes, on peut pas dire que j'ai été rassuré en ce qui te concerne. »

- « Vous détenez ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde…et je compte bien les récupérez. »

- « Mmm…as-tu amené le corps de cette femme? Sinon comment devrais-je te croire? »

- « Je vous l'ai amené. Elle est dans le hall, là-bas. » dit-il en pointant son doigt dans ladite direction.

- « Bien. Il faut régler ça au plus vite, prévenez-moi quand le problème sera réglé » dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme dont le visage ne disait rien à Andrew, mais il prit soin de le retenir, au cas où ça pourrait être utile.

Une fois Lucius seul avec lui, il se dirigea vers le hall où un corps était étendu et il s'arrêta devant. C'était la réplique parfaite de la jeune médicomage qui l'avait soigné et il pria pour que le plan fonctionne assez longtemps.

Lucius, loin de se douter de quoique ce soit, parut satisfait et fit un sourire machiavélique à la jeune fille sans vie.

- « Parfait… » dit-il. « Narcissa! » cria-t-il alors que moins d'une minute plus tard, une femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que son mari fit son apparition.

- « Oui? »

- « Conduis ce monsieur vers les prisonnières. »

- « ….Bien. »

Alors qu'Andrew se félicitait de voir que pour l'instant tout marchait à merveille et marchait vers la suite de son plan, Harry était resté dans un coin à surveiller Lucius qui restait planté devant le corps.

- « Je me demande comment va réagir ce Potter quand il apprendra que tu es définitivement morte? Il se sera sûrement frappé par le chagrin…ou très en colère! Quel manque de goût franchement! Une Weasley! » ricana-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est dommage une chose immonde dans un si joli corps… ».

Soudain, l'atmosphère du hall parut étrange à Lucius. Il scruta la pièce à plusieurs reprises, réalisant le malaise: deux gardes manquaient à l'appel…Son calme jusqu'à présent maîtrisé fut réduis à néant dès qu'il entendit le son de sa voix.

- « Bonsoir Lucius, je t'ai manqué? » demanda-t-il.

Il se retourna vivement, mi-surpris, mi-agacé.

- « …Harry Potter…j'aurais dû m'en douter. » dit-il en prenant une assurance hautaine.

- « J'ai pas très envie de perdre mon temps avec toi Lucius, alors soit tu te montres coopératif, soit notre entretien sera des plus courts. » dit Harry détendu.

- « Alors comme ça, Harry Potter est de retour? Houuu je frissonne! » dit-il moqueur.

- « Pourquoi elle?»

- « Pathétique Potter…comme toujours… » dit-il avec un rictus.

- « Pitoyable Lucius...comme toujours… » répondit-il l'air désolé.

- « Que dois-je comprendre? » demanda Lucius vexé.

- « Tu ne sera jamais qu'un larbin. C'est vrai, tu es dévoué à ton maître, tu lui es toujours fidèle, prêt à mordre quand ça va pas, et très obéissant comme un gentil petit toutou. » dit Harry prêt à rire.

- « Espèce de petit merdeux… » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Le Maître ne fera qu'une bouché de toi et tes amis. D'ailleurs peut-on encore parler d'amis alors que tu les as abandonné? Ils ont vécu pendant que tu n'étais pas là… ».

- « Contrairement à toi, je peux prendre des décisions seul, et j'exprime librement mes choix. C'est un choix que j'ai fait et que j'assume parfaitement. »

- « Tu es bien loin du compte Potter! »

* * *

**...20H33...**

* * *

- « C'est-à-dire? » 

- « Que si tu crois retrouver le passé intact et le reprendre comme s'il t'avait toujours appartenu, tu risques fort d'être déçu! Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu, si tu savais ce que je sais, tu ne te serais sûrement pas donné tout ce mal pour elle… »

Ces sous-entendus était loin de plaire à Harry, mais il connaissait bien Malefoy et il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer aussi facilement dans son jeu.

- « Et si on parlait un peu de toi Lucius? T'as l'air d'avoir une vie trépidante! Surtout avec les Constellations… » dit-il. Marcher au bluff était la chose qu'il préférait pour faire parler quelqu'un mais il savait bien que Lucius ne marcherait pas. C'était juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise, ce qu'il réussit presque à faire.

- « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

- « Justement je me disais que tu pourrais m'éclairer. C'est quoi cette histoire de Constellation? »

- « …. »

- « C'est super intéressant, mais encore? »

- « Tu perds ton temps Potter! »

Mais avant qu'il ne tente une nouvelle approche, Andrew fit son apparition, recouvert de sang, sa femme dans les bras…

- « Johnson? » fit Harry mais Johnson paraissait complètement sous le choc. En quelques secondes, il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- « Johnson, où est ta fille? » demanda-t-il durement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de sa léthargie.

- « Oh, pauvre homme, elles sont mortes toutes les deux! Quel destin affreux! » dit Malefoy, visiblement très satisfait, alors que d'un autre côté, lui aussi aurait dû s'inquiéter.

- « La ferme Malefoy! Je m'inquiéterais si j'étais à ta place! » s'énerva Harry, ce qui fit enlever aussitôt le sourire de Malefoy sur son visage.

Harry ne savait pas comment faire. Il fallait récupérer la petite fille apparemment toujours vivante. Mais pourquoi Johnson l'avait laissé là-bas?

- « Je voudrais parler avec Lucius… » dit soudainement Andrew. « Harry, peux-tu aller la chercher s'il te plaît? »

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis, sans hésiter une seconde, ni relever de questions, Harry fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait un sale pressentiment. Il avait décidé de ne rien faire d'abominable, il ne voulait pas décevoir Zephan une seconde fois, mais il avait vraiment un foutu pressentiment de merde…

Il y avait au moins une dizaine de cachots dans ce couloir. Il avança doucement, baguette à la main, au cas ou des mangemorts apparaîtraient, mais ces lieux étaient loin de ressembler finalement à un Quartier Général. Ce n'est que quand il arriva vers le fond, là ou les lumières se faisaient rares, qu'il entendit sangloter. Il était certain que c'était la gamine, et l'odeur du sang qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure ne le rassurait pas.

Il pénétra dans le dernier cachot où les pleurs avaient cessé. La petite devait sûrement avoir peur de lui, et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle puisse, après tout, refuser de le suivre. Elle ne le connaissait pas…

- « Lumos. » dit-il et la pièce froide et humide s'éclaira. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. La petite fille était accroupie dans un coin, elle semblait paralysée par la peur. Tandis que de l'autre était étendu le corps de Narcissa, dans un état tel que s'il ne l'avait pas vu descendre avec Johnson tout à l'heure, il ne l'aurait même pas reconnue…Pas étonnant que la petite se soit mise à l'opposé.

* * *

**...20H46...**

* * *

- « Salut. Je m'appelle Harry. » dit-il en posant un genou à terre. « Et toi c'est comment? » 

- « ….Tara. » dit-elle, la voix cassée. Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas effrayé par lui, il le sentait.

- « Ton papa m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Il faut qu'on te mette en sécurité, toi, ton papa et moi. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre? » demanda-t-il mal assuré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- « Et maman? »

- « Elle est avec ton papa. Ecoute… »

- « Je sais…est-ce que vous allez protéger mon papa? » demanda-t-elle, les larmes dans les yeux. Elle savait pour sa mère et Harry se sentit désolé pour elle. Perdre l'un de ses parents, c'était une chose horrible, surtout si ça s'est passé sous ses yeux.

- « Je le protègerais, je te le promets. » dit-il sincèrement.

Tara se leva difficilement et avança vers lui. Il se releva et la fixa un moment; elle avait un peu maigri et il maudit les Malefoy.

- « On va transplaner à l'étage au-dessus et retrouver ton papa, d'accord? »

Pour toute réponse, la gamine se blotti contre lui et le serra très fort. Il comprit qu'elle avait peur, et subitement il eut peur aussi d'avoir déjà failli à sa promesse…

Quand ils transplanèrent, Tara était déjà dos à la scène qui s'offrait aux yeux de Harry, et c'était encore plus moche qu'en bas. Les Malefoy n'étaient plus, mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir? Il était assis un peu plus loin, près du corps de sa femme, et il la contemplait…Harry se sentit rassuré qu'il soit vivant.

- « Andrew…on va rentrer. Amènes-la si tu veux… » dit-il mais il ne bronchait pas.

Tara se dégagea de Harry, mais il tenta de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle voit la scène. Peine perdue, elle se dirigea vers son père et lui prit la main.

A ce moment-là, on aurait dit qu'Andrew venait de prendre conscience que Tara était vivante et il la regarda d'un drôle d'air, ému. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il ajoute quoique ce soit d'autres à sa douleur. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, et dans un tourbillon, ils transplanèrent tous dans le repère de Harry.

**20H59**

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez passé quand même un bon moment, je vous fais pleins de bisous à tous et à très bientôt! **

**Lady Oscar:** _Hello! je suis contente d'avoir deviné et écrit ce qui te tracassait le plus chez Harry: son manque d'humanité. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu montrer sa facette quand il est avec Zephan, bref, un vrai schizophrène!mdr en tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant, j'ai souvent peur que mon style s'épuise et que les gens aiment moins, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Et puis les reviews que je reçois sont une preuve que je dois continuer! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous!_

**mina2:** _Tu es toujours aussi accro? Et oui il faut que Harry se fasse remonter les bretelles, comme les gosses!lol en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup! pleins de gros bisous!_

**milly:** _Là j'ai pris encore plus de retard!lol mais je t'ai pris au pied de la lettre, tu m'as dit que c'était pas grave!mdr (je plaisante!lol) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup de me soutenir, pleins de gros bisous!_

**Babzzz:** _Et bien pour ce qu'il a été dit pendant le coup de fil, on ne le saura pas mais je mettrais sûrement un chapitre relatant ce jour d'anniversaire ou un flash-back, je sais pas encore. Je sais juste que je raconterai pourquoi la mère de Zephan s'est suicidé. En tout cas, chui contente que mes chapitres t'enthousiasme toujours autant!gros bisous et merci beaucoup!_

**sarah:** _Je suis sûre que tu as les nerfs contre moi en ce moment je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Harry et tu as du te taper 18 pages Word rien que de lui!lol (non c'est pas drôle mais je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire...) Mais j'ai dit que je me rattraperai, donc tu n'as (à priori) aucun soucis à te faire! Et en ce qui concerne ton adresse MSN, non je n'ai pas peur!lol En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras quand même plu.kisses!_

**Zeza: **_merci beaucoup, même si tu as lu l'ancienne version du chapitre!lol j'espère que la nouvelle t'auras plu aussi! ;-) gros bisous_

**Faeris**_: Ze te z'aime!_


	19. Message Codé

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que tout va bien pour tout le monde. Bon, nous revoilà dans les chapitres dits normaux, puisque l'intrigue va pouvoir continuer, et la romance aussi! Donc pour ceux qui attendaient (et qui ont peut-être perdus espoirs en court de route!lol) que la romance Ron/Hermione prenne forme, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. Pour ceux qui ont compris ma façon d'écrire, je n'aime pas que les choses aillent vite, donc pour ceux qui s'attendraient à un roulage de patin ou plus...et bien non:-) Ce sera pour plus tard (car plus tard il y aura je vous assure!lol). Je rassure aussi ceux qui aiment moins le côté romance, il y a aussi des choses intéressantes (message subliminal caché dans cette phrase, une personne devrait se reconnaître!;-))**

**_Un grand merci à : mina2, zeza, Lilli-Puce, LoOoV-HP, Tulipe20, MARine, milly, sarah, spidi, un grand merci à ma ptite Faeris, aux anciens et nouveaux (RaR à la fin du chap)_**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment! gros bisous à tous!**

**PS: si j'ai changé de pseudo, c'est uniquement parce que le jour où je me suis inscrite, j'ai pris Mannyh au hasard, j'avais pas spécialement envie de chercher ce jour-là.lol. Et puis, Batyliam me correspond mieux (sorti uniquement de mon imagination, donc si ça existe, c'est du pur hasard!lol),et j'aime bien ce pseudo. Voilou!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 19 : MESSAGE CODE**

- « Quand nous sommes rentrés, Andrew est allé couché sa fille et est resté près du corps de sa femme. Zephan m'avait laissé un parchemin m'expliquant brièvement ton arrivée. La suite, tu la connais… » acheva Harry.

Ron restait tout aussi silencieux que Remus, repensant à toute cette histoire qui venait de leur être raconté, essayant de replacer chaque pièces du puzzle, et faire s'évanouir toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens. Harry avait expliqué les moindres détails des évènements comme s'il connaissait déjà les interrogations de son auditoire. A présent, tout était clair, mais la surprise n'en restait pas moins évidente. Remus le premier, réagit.

- « C'est donc Andrew Johnson qui a tué Lucius Malefoy ? » dit-il dans un souffle, complètement abasourdi.

- « Je pensais que c'était toi. » avoua Ron, légèrement surpris lui aussi.

- « Je t'avais dit de ne pas te fier aux apparences, mais pour être honnête, je pensais moi aussi que je serais le meurtrier de Lucius… » répondit-il.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lucius se soit si bêtement fait avoir! Votre plan était tellement simple que même un sorcier de 1ère année s'en serait aperçu. » s'exclama Lupin.

- « Je sais, j'avoue que ça m'a étonné aussi. Mais Lucius ne semblait pas si surpris que ça en fin de compte. »

- « Que veux-tu dire par là? » demanda Lupin.

Ron toisait Harry du regard, pensant avoir déjà trouvé la réponse.

- « Harry peut lire dans les pensées. » lâcha-t-il.

Remus tourna la tête vers Harry.

- « Tu peux lire dans les pensées? »

- « C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. » dit-il en regardant Ron.

- « Ah quoi tu pensais alors? »

- « ….? »

- « J'aurais aimé savoir si ce que j'ai ressenti était réel ou bien faussé, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais. »

- « Tu veux dire qu'il aurait pu truquer des sentiments ou des pensées? » demanda Ron déconcerté.

- « …? »

- « C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir, mais je n'ai pas encore posé la question à Zephan alors… » poursuivit Harry.

- « …_soupir_… »

- « Et s'il était vraiment pas si surpris que ça de te voir toi et Johnson… » continua Ron.

- « …ça veut dire qu'il attendait notre visite. » dit Harry légèrement inquiet.

- « Est-ce que… ».

- « Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être un piège? Je pense que tu as dû mal interpréter ce qu'a ressenti Malefoy, sans vouloir te vexer. » repris Ron.

- « Non je suis sûr de ce que j'ai senti. Il n'y a que Zephan qui pourra me confirmer. »

- « Qui est… »

- « Et quand est-ce que tu vas le lui demander? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore. Je crois d'abord qu'Andrew va vouloir enterrer sa femme, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de le faire publiquement. »

- « Le pauvre, il ne méritait sûrement pas ça… »

- « …Non » admit Harry.

- « STOP! Ça suffit vous deux! » cria Remus, alors qu'il venait brutalement de se lever de sa chaise. Ron et Harry complètement ailleurs ne s'attendaient pas à tant de véhémence…

- « Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'existais pas! » s'emporta-t-il.

- « Mais Rem'! » s'indigna Ron qui n'avait jamais pensé l'ignorer.

- « Tais-toi s'il te plaît Ron! Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'éclaircisse sur certains points parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé le Poudlard Express! Tout d'abord, il y a un truc qui cloche. Johnson est toujours auprès tu corps de sa femme? ».

- « Et bien oui….enfin je pense, pourquoi? »

- « Ce matin je suis allé au Manoir avec une équipe d'aurors, j'ai étudié les scènes d'homicides et il y avait, le corps d'une femme près de celui de Narcissa… ».

Harry le regardait, dubitatif.

- « Tu dois faire erreur Remus…je suis presque sûr que Johnson est resté avec… » dit-il moins sûr de lui.

- « Presque ce n'est pas de la certitude. » dit-il.

- « Je vois mal Johnson remettre le corps de sa femme dans le Manoir et le laisser aux expertises du Ministère! » intervint Ron outré.

- « C'est vrai. Il aimait énormément sa femme, je ne le vois pas faire une chose pareille! » ajouta Harry, totalement d'accord avec son ami.

- « Comme vous voudrez, mais c'était le corps d'une femme, je sais encore à quoi ressemble une femme! » dit Remus en devenant écarlate.

- « Mais on en doute pas Rem'! » dit Ron tout sourire en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

Harry se mit à rire, accompagné de Ron. Remus aurait pu concurrencer les rougissements Weasleyiens à ce moment-là, mais l'heure n'était pas encore à la plaisanterie.

- « J'ai encore une question. Qui est Zephan? » demanda-t-il.

Ron et Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil dans leurs directions respectives, pour savoir qui des deux prendrait la parole, ce fut Ron qui s'engagea.

- « Zephan est l'homme qui a fait sortir Johnson de Ste Mangouste au moyen du polynectar. » dit-il puis tourna la tête vers Harry « ça va, c'est bien résumé non? ».

- « J'ajouterai que c'est un ami à moi et qu'il est un peu le cerveau de toute cette histoire. » dit-il en acquiesçant.

- « Et c'est aussi celui qui m'a vendu le cadeau de Ginny! » ajouta Ron qui n'avait pas pensé que prononcer le nom de Ginny, allait provoquer une attaque invisible de pics vers le cœur de Harry, mais il ne broncha pas.

Remus quant à lui, essayait de comprendre quelle rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre le complice d'une affaire de meurtres, et celui d'un homme qui offrait des cadeaux d'anniversaire…aurait-il loupé autre chose cette fois?

- « Zephan travaille dans une vieille boutique de Pré-au-Lard qu'il a racheté il y a quelques années. Il y vend des livres rares et objets d'antiquités. C'est un homme très cultivé et polyvalent, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il me conseille dans ce que je fais, mais la plupart du temps, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu, comme l'attaque à Ste Chaspoule, où encore au Manoir. » expliqua Harry qui avait senti l'incertitude de Remus.

- « Bien…merci » dit-il simplement. « C'est juste que tout assimiler d'un coup, ça fait un peu mal au crâne.. » dit-il en se frottant le front. « J'ai tout compris c'est pas ça le problème. Mais ça fait beaucoup pour une journée… » dit-il puis il releva la tête en fixant Harry. « Tu es de retour…. » dit-il comme s'il venait d'en prendre conscience.

Les regards en disaient longs, et le silence s'éternisait. Harry était revenu et presque tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'avait presque plus d'importance.

- « Pourquoi es-tu parti seul? » demanda Ron.

La question était plutôt inattendue. Ce à quoi Harry s'attendait plutôt était qu'on se demande pourquoi il était revenu. Après une courte réflexion où pleins de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, il dit:

- « Pour la même raison qui m'a poussé à rompre avec Ginny. Parce que des gens auxquels je tenais avaient perdu la vie, et que je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Tu ne l'avais pas compris depuis le temps? » demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sûr que si, mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche… » répondit-il en lui souriant faiblement. Il y eut un second silence.

- « Comment comptes-tu organiser ton retour Harry? » demanda Lupin fixant sa tasse de café vide.

- « Et bien, je voulais que mon retour soit officiel une fois cette affaire terminée, mais je crois que je vais attendre que l'enterrement soit passé, ça me paraît plus correct. » dit-il.

Harry détestait toujours être aux devants de la scène, même si les circonstances l'y obligeaient. Là, c'était différent. Il savait qu'une fois que son retour serait de notoriété publique, le reste des évènements serait complètement délaissé, et la mort d'Alice Johnson ne pouvait pas être négligée…

- « Peut-être pourrait-on mettre au courant les membres de l'Ordre uniquement tu ne crois pas? »

- « Oui ça me parait une bonne idée, t'en penses quoi Harry? » demanda Ron.

- « Je suis d'accord, mais uniquement ceux en qui vous avez confiance… » dit-il en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Zephan…_tous les gens à peu près intelligents savent qu'il y a des partisans au Ministère!…_

- « Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix rassemble uniquement des gens de confiance. »

- « Moi je n'ai confiance qu'en certaines personnes. »

- « On ne peut pas prévenir certains membres de l'Ordre et pas d'autres, c'est insensé! » s'indigna Remus.

- « Harry, si jamais ceux qui ont été mis dans l'ignorance apprennent qu'on leur a caché ton retour, ça risquerait de diviser l'Ordre. Notre organisme est basé avant tout sur la confiance et l'unité… »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils ne seraient au courant de rien. Mais juste de l'essentiel. »

- « Tu as quoi en tête exactement? » s'impatienta Ron.

* * *

Hermione était dans son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Cette matinée, elle l'abhorrait à s'en arracher les cheveux sur la tête. Pas un instant de répit pour la jeune Gryffondor qui s'était vu assaillir par des tonnes de lettres d'indignations, de regrets, de joies, bref, tout les sentiments possibles et existants sur la planète pour s'exhaler sur la mort du célèbre couple Malefoy. Elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur de leur vivant, mais c'était carrément pire depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus et elle s'en sentait presque coupable de ne ressentir que du mépris alors qu'ils étaient morts. Enfin non, elle exagérait peut-être un peu là…en vérité, elle éprouvait du soulagement. Oui c'est ça. Mais toutes ces parchemins qu'elles recevait, sans oublier les beuglantes qui, soit dit en passant, étaient les pires, ne faisait que la rendre hystérique. 

Elle était documentaliste au Ministère de la Magie. La seule utilité qu'elle trouvait dans son travail, hormis bien sûr de pouvoir lire toute sorte de bouquins tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres, était d'avoir accès aux archives, situées au sous-sol. Autant dire qu'elle avait de très bonnes fonctions au sein du Ministère pour accéder aux archives, car elle savait qu'il devait sûrement y avoir des documents compromettants. Et comme chaque boulot a toujours un mauvais côté, en l'occurrence cette journée avait pris tout les mauvais côtés, elle avait reçu une requête du quotidien « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Au comble de l'ironie, le rédacteur en chef demandait une recherche biographique concernant les Malefoy pour la rubrique nécrologique du lendemain, puisque c'était aussi le jour de l'enterrement. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir se farcir la généalogie de Lucius et Narcissa…manquait plus que ça.

- « _Même mort il me fait chier celui-là! _» pensa-t-elle.

Le fait qu'elle devait faire la même chose concernant la troisième victime prénommée Alice Johnson, se révélait le point positif de la journée, mais bon.…la pauvre victime n'avait peut-être pas la même vision du positif qu'Hermione.

Elle commença donc par se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol du bâtiment. Une fois en bas, elle installa ses affaires sur un bureau qu'elle monopolisait la plupart du temps; il était isolé des autres et au calme, tout ce qu'elle désirait pour le reste de la journée. Elle décida d'attaquer par les Malefoy, histoire de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, même si elle savait qu'elle serait tout de même consciencieuse dans ce qu'elle allait rédiger. Après avoir fait léviter 4 énormes grimoires généalogiques, rien que pour la lettre M, elle s'encouragea à ouvrir le premier…

* * *

Ses yeux aux reflets mordorés étaient ouverts, et fixaient le même point inlassablement. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que sa femme. Il voulait se souvenir des bons moments avec elle, et combien il les regretterait, mais la seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était le corps d'Alice sans vie. Il souffrait d'élancements à la tête et avait mal partout, sûrement dus aux nerfs qui s'étaient relâchés. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à foutre désormais. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait entreprit, ce qu'il avait accompli, comment pourraient-elles encore avoir un sens maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, à ses cotés? 

Toutes les choses essentielles à l'homme, vivre, manger, boire. Était-ce ça l'instinct de survie pour l'homme? Était-ce là ce dont il avait réellement besoin? Et si ce dont Andrew avait vraiment besoin en ce moment n'était ni de survivre, ni de se comporter comme tout le monde, mais seulement d'entendre son rire, une preuve qu'elle serait vivante… Et si c'était Elle son instinct de survie?

- « _J'aurais peut-être dû le faire…Si je l'avais fais, elle serait peut-être encore vivante… _» pensa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas encore si c'était sa conscience qui lui répondait mais…

- « _Si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez tué une jeune femme innocente et vous auriez dû encore tuer pour les sauver… »_

- « _Peut-être, mais si j'avais essayé, j'aurais eu une chance de la sauver. _»

- « _Et une chance de devenir un monstre. Votre femme n'avait pas épousé un meurtrier Andrew._»

- _« De toute façon, c'est trop tard. J'ai tué, et elle est morte. A quoi bon… »_

A quoi bon avait servi tout ça en fin de compte? Si la guerre était décrit comme la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit, Andrew n'était certainement pas du même avis, même l'ayant vécu. Ces gens qui faisaient semblant d'avoir vécu le pire, ne savaient sûrement pas ce que c'était de perdre la personne qu'on aimait de toutes ses forces et avec qui on se voyait vieillir…non ils ne le savaient sûrement pas.

- « _Pourquoi j'ai survécu si c'est pour l'avoir perdu? _»

Et la voix répondit sans plus de réflexion:

- « …_Pour le cadeau qu'elle vous a laissé…_»

Andrew soupira. Oui, Merlin qu'il savait qu'il y avait encore un peu de sa chair et de son sang, et non loin de lui. Tara était en vie, et elle lui avait pris la main, mais ça lui était presque égal. Il savait qu'Alice avait donné sa vie pour protéger sa fille et il aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait! Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il lui en veut…

- « _Si votre fille était morte à la place de votre femme, vous seriez-vous senti plus soulagé? _» repris la voix.

- « _Non._»

- « _Votre fille a perdu sa mère. Il ne lui reste plus que vous. Et il ne vous reste plus qu'elle. _»

- « _Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me faut du temps….je peux pas…. _» pensa Andrew alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, et commençait à pleurer.

Sa conscience lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Il aimait sa fille, mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder vivre sans y voir les traits de sa chère et tendre. Comment regarder grandir celle qui lui ressemblera plus tard? Comment l'aimer sans penser que c'est l'amour qui l'a sauvé elle, et qui a tué sa mère?

_Oui…comment surmonter tout ça? _

* * *

Hermione parcourait les pages généalogiques des Malefoy depuis des heures, tout en essayant de prendre des notes importantes sur ce qu'elle pourrait marquer d'eux. 

- « J'en ai marre! » se dit-elle.

Elle relisait ses notes, frustrée : _sang pur, riches, blonds, fourbes, aucun sens de l'humour, coincés…_bref, que de qualités les concernant! Pour sûr que le rédacteur en chef de la gazette apprécierait!

Après avoir réussi à trouver quelques phrases assez dignes en imaginant Lucius en Scroutt à pétard et Narcissa en Troll des cavernes, elle rangea les grimoires, et attaqua presque soulagée la lettre J pour Johnson.

Mais alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé à parcourir les pages, un parchemin atterrit sur ledit grimoire.

- _« Non mais vraiment c'est le comble! » _pensa-t-elle.

Agacée d'être dérangée dans ce qu'elle appelait la partie positive de ses recherches, elle l'ouvrit de façon très indélicate…

_Hermione, _

_Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent._

Même si le mot était on ne peut plus court et qu'il ne comportait aucune signature, elle était certaine de qui il s'agissait. D'une part, parce que il était le seul à toujours vouloir s'expliquer, et que d'autre part, à moins que le Ministre ait ordonné une surchauffe de chaque locaux du Ministère, elle avait horriblement chaud. Et rien que pour ça, l'auteur de ce message ne pouvait être que Ron.

Pour se donner une allure sûre d'elle et penser à autre chose que le fait qu'il l'attendait sûrement dans son bureau, elle se dirigea vers la femme qui s'occupait des emprunts des livres. Ne voulant pas s'encombrer du bouquin entier, elle lui demanda juste une copie des pages concernant la généalogie d'Alice Johnson, et après avoir eu l'autorisation, la femme lui donna les 4 rouleaux de parchemins.

Elle monta avec appréhension, et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte de son bureau. Elle tendit sa main vers la poignée, et après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, ouvrit la porte. Ron était assis sur le bureau, en train de lire quelques gentilles lettres concernant les Malefoy. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et il ne portait pas de cape. Seulement ce qu'il fallait, avec les atouts qu'il avait….Hermione sentit bouillonner sa tête, comme si elle avait le vertige lorsqu'il tourna la tête, et la regarda. Elle semblait aussi paralysée que la dernière fois, mais se reprit en fermant la porte et en lui rendant le sourire qu'il venait de lui faire.

- « Salut Hermione. » dit-il de façon suave.

- « Salut Ron. » répondit-elle, alors que ses jambes tremblaient.

- « J'espère que je ne te dérangeais pas? » il venait de se lever et de mettre les mains dans ses poches. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était angoissé.

- « Je venais tout juste de finir un résumé pour la Gazette concernant Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. »

- « Oh! Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas dérangé avant alors! » dit-il moqueur en lâchant un clin d'œil.

- « Ha ha ha! Très drôle Ron! » dit-elle alors qu'elle souriait elle aussi.

- « Ecoute Hermione… » reprit-il l'air soucieux.

_Ça y'est, la vraie discussion commence…_

- « …Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Mais si c'était à refaire, aussi désagréable qu'il ait été de te mentir, je le referais sans hésiter. ».

_Et bien voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair._

- « N'empêche que si tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler, t'étais tout simplement pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails. » s'offusqua-t-elle en tournant la tête.

- « Hermione…tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je t'en avais parlé mais que je n'aurais pas voulu rentrer dans les détails, tu réagirais de la même façon qu'en ce moment. »

- « C'est pas vrai! » mentit-elle.

- « Oh que si! Ce n'est pas dû à un manque de confiance. Je ne savais même pas moi-même pourquoi je devais la fermer, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était grave. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas t'impliquer dans quelque chose que je ne maîtrisais pas! ».

- « Donc je devrais être contente que tu m'ais menti c'est ça? »

- « Non, tu as le droit de me faire la gueule. Mais je voulais que tu saches pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu m'as menti? »

- « …Parce que si c'était dangereux, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça. » dit-il en la fixant. Après tout, il disait simplement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et en ayant bien réfléchi, c'était une raison évidente pour lui avoir caché la vérité.

- « Et tu crois qu'avec ton romantisme à deux Noises tu vas réussir à acheter mon pardon? » demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement dédaigneux, ce qui fit éclater de rire Ron. Vraiment unique cette fille…

- « Peut-être pas mon romantisme…mais je peux être persuasif… » dit-il en enlevant ses mains des poches.

_Oh non ça! Ça c'est très très mauvais signe!_

Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment, mais il s'était rapproché d'elle, et la fixait comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du désir dans ses yeux, et bien qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

- « Si tu es aussi convaincant que de faire un Wingardium Leviosaaaa, désolée, mais je suis pas acheteuse! » répliqua-t-elle.

Un sourire élargit le visage de Ron, les yeux pétillants. Il adorait quand elle était comme ça, et avait bien deviné qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais juste qu'elle avait peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer, si sa sœur n'était pas arrivé.

Hermione, de son côté, essayait de trouver le moyen de paraître en colère, mais jusque là, toute tentative ne paraissait pas le convaincre. Un seul moyen qui pouvait marcher, la fuite…

- « Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies Ron, mais j'ai énormément de boulot! »

- « Si tu es aussi convaincante en femme furieuse qu'en femme débordée par le boulot, désolé, je marche pas. » répondit-il du tac au tac, les bras croisés, fier comme d'Artaban.

_Espèce de…! Grrrrrrrr! _

Oh oui elle enrageait! C'était Lucifer en personne ce mec, pas de doute. Les preuves étaient évidentes! Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud en sa présence, il avait les cheveux de la couleur des flammes, il était sournois parce qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, peut-être le seul qui l'ait jamais intéressé d'ailleurs…et connaissait donc ses faiblesses. Malgré ça, il était indéniablement beau, diaboliquement sexy…tout un lexique avantageux aurait pu y passer.

Elle sentait ses joues devenir aussi flamboyantes que la chevelure de son fantasme de toujours, et essaya par-dessus tout de trouver un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui lui sauva la mise.

- « De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester. » dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

- « Ah… » trouva-t-elle à dire.

Et déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue, qui semblait s'éterniser sûrement de façon volontaire, il lui lança un regard malicieux et juste avant de quitter définitivement le bureau d'Hermione lui lança:

- « Je crois qu'il y a encore une lettre que tu n'as pas lu… »

Mais avant de se rendre compte qu'une enveloppe était effectivement posé sur son bureau, elle fixait toujours la porte, incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Ça y'est, cette fois, elle était damné à cause de lui. Il allait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle devait ressentir pour lui. Parce que Ron n'avait pas tout à fait la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café, il avait sûrement deviné que les choses avait changés entre eux…que ce n'était plus de l'amitié désormais.

Elle pencha la tête et observa la lettre. Elle était différente des autres, ce n'était pas une lettre envoyé par un lecteur, ni une missive du Ministère ou de l'Ordre. Non…la texture du parchemin lui rappelait vaguement ceux qu'elle utilisait à l'école. Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Dans un lieu qui ne t'es pas étranger_

_où nous nous sommes connus, _

_Tu devras, pour me revoir, y retourner_

_car cet endroit n'est pas si révolu..._

_Si ton désir est aussi fort que ma pudeur_

_par ta seule volonté je me dévoilerais._

_Et alors que les yeux fermés tu m'imagines avec ardeur,_

_ce n'est qu'au bout de 3, qu'en moi tu pourras entrer..._

_Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant_

_mais simplement des retrouvailles._

_Car cette idée de toi devenue vacante_

_reprends désormais le gouvernail..._

C'était un message codé, pas de doutes possibles. Elle le savait, parce que c'était un moyen de communication qu'ils avaient choisis pendant le dernier été que Harry passait chez les Dursley. Personne à par eux ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils se marquaient, parce qu'eux seuls savaient de quoi ils parlaient. Ron avait choisi des messages écrits en versets, tandis que Harry avait optés pour une écriture numérique. Si Ron n'était pas venue dans un but hasardeux, la lettre non plus…quelque chose se préparait c'était certain.

* * *

Zephan observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre les reflets du soleil caresser les feuilles d'automne. Il était pensif, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Andrew dans ses pensées, il n'avait sûrement pas compris que ce qu'il croyait à l'évidence être sa conscience n'était en réalité que Zephan, qui cherchait doucement à le consoler. 

Il comprenait sa douleur plus que n'importe qui, mais semblait attacher de l'importance au fait qu'Andrew puisse en vouloir à sa fille. Il savait que c'était malsain, et il fallait à tout prix l'aider, pour que cette rancœur ne dure trop longtemps. Andrew semblait avoir le sommeil agité, alors que la petite Tara dormait à poings fermés, dû aussi à une mixture qu'avait préparé Zephan pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Son père lui, l'avait refusé.

Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur l'esprit de Johnson…

_- « Alice…tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision? » _

Zephan réalisa qu'Andrew essayait de parler à sa femme, alors qu'il devait forcément se douter qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

_- « ….Je voulais pas que tu sois là-bas. Je voulais te garder près de moi… » _répondit Andrew. Il continua dans sa lancée.

_- « J'aurais dû le faire encore plus souffrir. Mais même mort, il paiera ce qu'il t'as fait, je te le jure... »_

Zephan ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Cet homme dégageait une haine au-delà de l'imagination. La vengeance était un plat que voulait déguster Andrew avec délectation, un plat chaud, jusqu'à refroidissement. Au point même d'emmener sa femme dans l'antre de ses meurtriers, et de l'y laisser pour corrompre la réputation des Malefoy. Le message n'était peut-être pas assez clair, mais Andrew voulait pourrir la mort de Lucius et Narcissa jusqu'aux Enfers….

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire, à vous de me dire si vous avez pris plaisir à le lire! J'aimerais bien savoir si vous avez réussi à déchiffrer le message codé...gniark gniark!gros bisous!**

**mina2**: _j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et que j'ai pas mis ta patience à rude épreuve! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu et que tu restes toujours accro, moi ça me fait très plaisir!lol pleins de gros bisous et merci beaucoup d'être toujours fidèle au poste!_

**zeza**: _Hello et bienvenue! malheureusement, un chapitre tout les jours...heu...je crois pas que ça va être possible!lol (même si j'aimerais pouvoir avoir une imagination aussi fertile pour pondre des chap tout les jours!lol) j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu, gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review!_

**LoOoV-HP**: _Salut, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de voir d'autres lecteurs aimer ma fic (sentiment de fierté oblige!lol;-)), j'espère que la suite t'auras tout autant plu! kiss et merci encore!_

**milly**: _et bien voilà la suite! un peu de romance ne fait pas de mal, il y a un peu moins de stress dans ce chap, j'espère pour ton plus grand (ça c moins sûr!lol) plaisir! merci beaucoup de ta fidélité, pleins de gros bisous!_

**sarah**: _c'était mignon tout plein ton message et il m'a bien fait rigoler! j'espère que ça s'est arrangé pour le net chez toi...mais naaaan je dis pas ça pour que tu me lise!lol;-) N'empêche que j'ai pensé à toi cette fois, il n'y avait pas que du Saint Potter, mais du Ron/Hermione! Youppii! (bon oki je sors) en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours aussi tordantes!gros bisous!_


	20. Secrets de famille

**Bonjour tous le monde!!! Bon, comme d'habitude, j'ai mis un peu...beaucoup de temps pour mettre la suite, mais...comme d'habitude, j'ai une explication!!lol Oui en ce moment je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic, j'ai un défi à relever qui ne m'inspire pas beaucoup et je me connais je vais le faire à la dernière minute...lol, donc tout ça plus cette fic, c'est beaucoup dans peu de temps libre. En tout cas, cette fic n'est pas loin (je pense, mais je n'ai pas encore défini à combien de chapitre) de se terminer. Enfin, je vous rassure, pas tout de suite, je vous préviendrais dès que ce sera sûr. Heu...voilà je pense que ce sera tout en ce qui concerne le chapitre de ma vie!lol**

**Un grand bravo à : sarah et Abon pour avoir trouvé le sens du message!!C'est chouette!;-)**

**Un grand merci à : _Lilli-Puce, milly, Babzzz, emmi la beletinette, Abon, cynt, mina2, sarah, MARine, Oddity-z, Demenciae, Spidi, me, Faeris, anciens et nouveaux! (RaR à la fin du chap)_**

**Bon, ce chapitre est centré sur le fameux passé de Zephan, je sais que certains voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé le jour de son anniversaire (en détails) donc voilà. Il n'y a pas que du Zephan bien sûr...;-) Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 20 : SECRETS DE FAMILLE**

Elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit, après avoir cherché une bonne partie de la nuit une réponse à ce message codé. Elle cherchait inconsciemment la solution, alors qu'elle voyait un beau jeune homme roux s'immiscer dans son rêve…

_Dans un lieu qui ne t'es pas étranger_

_où nous nous sommes connus, _

_Tu devras, pour me revoir, y retourner_

_car cet endroit n'est pas si révolu..._

Ron n'arrêtait pas de prononcer ce message, comme s'il en était la clef. Elle savait qu'il n'y était pas étranger, puisque c'était lui l'auteur, alors pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas la réponse? Ça sautait aux yeux, elle en était persuadé, mais c'était comme si elle était aveugle. Comme les sentiments qu'elle lui portait d'ailleurs…

_Si ton désir est aussi fort que ma pudeur_

_par ta seule volonté je me dévoilerais._

_Et alors que les yeux fermés tu m'imagines avec ardeur,_

_ce n'est qu'au bout de 3, qu'en moi tu pourras entrer..._

Cette strophe-là pouvait avoir un double sens où c'était peut-être l'esprit d'Hermione qui pensait de façon perverse. Elle imaginait Ron pratiquement en tenue d'Adam, s'approcher d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux, comme dans le vers, et imaginait ses mains sur elle, la caressant. C'était sûrement pas comme ça qu'elle allait trouver une réponse…Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, 1, 2, 3...

_Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant_

_mais simplement des retrouvailles._

_Car cette idée de toi devenue vacante_

_reprends désormais le gouvernail..._

Et il disparût quand elle ouvrit les yeux. A la place, une porte s'ouvrait, laissant place à des gens qu'elle ne reconnût pas au premier abord. Ils étaient alignés, comme des petits soldats au garde à vous. Elle s'en approcha, et s'aperçu qu'elle était vêtu des habits de Préfète, alors que les autres, simplement avec leurs capes d'écoliers. Elles ne distinguait toujours pas leurs visages mais inspectait la pièce qui était étrangement circulaire. Ça lui semblait familier et à la fois inconnu. Mais une chaleur intense la ramena à la réalité, une chaleur qui émanait de ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête et vit le sol chauffer, et des chiffres énormes circuler au milieu. Les autres avaient disparus, la laissant seule, avec le sol qui chauffait de plus en plus. Elle voyait 1, 2, 3 s'afficher en boucle, comme si la réponse était là. La pièce devenait beaucoup trop étouffante, elle commençait à suffoquer et se retourna pour sortir, mais il n'y avait plus de porte. Elle commença à courir dans toute la pièce qui rétrécissait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait à présent joindre de ses bras les 2 murs et elle commençait à respirer très fort d'angoisse. Puis, ce fut le noir total. Elle ne voyait plus rien hormis un petit point lumineux vers le sol. Elle s'avança doucement, et ramassa l'objet. Il s'était arrêté de briller pour laisser place à une pièce de monnaie, un Gallion…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était en sueurs, empêtrée dans ses draps. Elle avait tellement gambergé pour ce message qu'elle en avait carrément fait un cauchemar! Elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet, et se leva pour aller se chercher de quoi se rafraîchir dans le salon. Alors qu'elle vidait son verre, elle vit Ginny assise sur le canapé, n'arrivant sûrement pas à dormir.

- « Tu ne dors pas? » demanda-t-elle doucement, en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Non. »

- « C'est à cause d'Harry? »

- « Oui. »

- « Vous devriez avoir une conversation tous les deux tu sais. » proposa-t-elle en repensant à la sienne avec Ron.

- « Je ne suis pas prête. Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit. » dit-elle avec une pointe de rancœur dans sa voix.

- « Ginny…ça fait 5 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus… »

- « Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Moi j'ai attendu 5 ans, lui il n'attendra pas si longtemps que je sache. » dit-elle en tournant la tête, à l'opposé d'Hermione.

- « Tu exagères un peu là non? Vous vous êtes attendus l'un ET l'autre pendant tout ce temps. »

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, la colère apparaissait sur son visage.

- « C'est bien plus compliqué que ça!! » dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait, commençant à faire les cents pas. Puis elle se tourna vers son amie, déballant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- « J'aime Harry. Mais je commence tout juste à vivre une relation où des sentiments naissent, et je ne sais plus quoi faire!!! Je ne veux pas choisir, je ne PEUX pas choisir!! C'est injuste d'attendre tout ce temps, de se résigner à attendre, recommencer sa vie, et là, il débarque comme une fleur!! Et il ne me préviens même pas!!!! » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- « Je sais, je l'aurais mal pris moi aussi. » avoua Hermione.

- « Je veux savoir pourquoi il est revenu, parce qu'il est évident qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour moi. » dit-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides.

- « Tu ne devrais pas penser ça Gin'. Tu y verra plus clair si vous crevez l'abcès…non? »

Elle revint s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, réfléchissant à la proposition de son amie. Puis elle leva la tête et fixa droit devant elle.

- « Tu as sûrement raison. C'est juste que…j'ai peur de le revoir maintenant. J'ai peur d'être faible devant lui… »

- « Tu as peur de craquer? »

- « Oui. » dit-elle en baissant la tête à nouveau.

Ce sentiment, Hermione le connaissait plutôt bien quand il s'agissait de son rouquin préféré.

- « Je crois que Harry a besoin de nous plus que jamais. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » demanda Ginny curieuse.

- « Et bien ton frère est passé me voir pour s'excuser de ne m'avoir rien dit, même s'il ne m'a pas véritablement expliqué pourquoi. Il m'a seulement dit que je saurais tout bientôt. Puis il m'a laissé un message codé…tu sais, ceux qu'on s'envoyait avant qu'Harry s'en aille? »

- « Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! »

- « Je suis sûre que c'est Harry l'instigateur de ce message et que ton frère n'a fait que le retranscrire. Je crois que…Harry a besoin de nous maintenant. S'il est revenu, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

- « Tu penses qu'il a trouvé tous les Horcruxes? »

- « Il suffit de lui demander pour le savoir… » dit Hermione pensive.

- « Et toi? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir? C'est pas à cause de mon frangin j'espère… »

Hermione rougit, se sentant pris en faute, même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

- « Euh…non pas exactement. En fait, c'est à cause de ce message, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. »

- « Vas-y raconte. »

- « Et bien, je rentrais dans un pièce avec des gens que je connaissais mais dont je ne voyais pas le visage… » raconta Hermione en oubliant volontairement de raconter le passage de Ron torse nu. Elle raconta son récit jusqu'à la fin, laissant Ginny perplexe.

- « En effet, plus bizarre, tu meurs… »

- « Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je suis certaine que la solution est stupide, mais je ne la trouve pas! »

- « Si tu réunis tous les éléments du rêves par bribes, ça donne…un groupe de personne que tu connais… »

- « Un lieu où j'ai rencontré Harry sûrement. »

- « Une pièce » continua Ginny

- « Un Gallion » finit Hermione.

Puis, elles se regardèrent dans un éclair de compréhension.

- « L'Armée de Dumbledore!! » scandèrent-elles en chœur.

- « Merlin, ça veut dire que l'endroit où je dois me rendre est à Poudlard… »

- « …Dans la salle sur demande! » acquiesça Ginny.

- « Mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas songé plus tôt?! » s'interrogea-t-elle.

- « Peut-être que tu étais plus occupé à autre chose… » dit Ginny en filant un petit coup de coude pour la taquiner.

- « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »

- « Hermione arrête de me mentir et de te mentir à toi-même par la même occasion! Vous êtes dingues l'un de l'autre, ça se voit comme le nez de Rogue!! » dit-elle avant de réaliser le nom qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- « Rogue… » pensa Hermione à haute voix.

- « Ouais…»

- « Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. »

- « Je crois qu'il serait difficile d'y répondre de toute manière. »

- « Je sais. _Mais j'aimerai comprendre tout de même. »_

- « Tu comptes y aller quand? » demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

- « De quoi, à la salle sur demande? Et bien…je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui je travaille mais… » dit-elle alors que sa meilleure amie lui faisait les gros yeux.

- « …mais je peux toujours trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller au Ministère et me rendre à Poudlard…? » rectifia-t-elle.

- « Ça sonne mieux!! » dit Ginny en souriant.

- « Je te demanderai pas si tu veux venir? »

- « Non ça ne sert à rien effectivement… »

- « Ok. »

- « …parce que je viens. » acheva-t-elle.

Hermione releva la tête, étonnée.

- « Tu es sérieuse? »

- « Absolument. Je veux avoir des réponses, et de toute façon, je fais partie de l'AD moi aussi, alors, l'un dans l'autre… ».

- « Oui…je comprends. Ça va être une sacrée journée demain!! ». Dit Hermione préoccupée.

- « Oui! Ça va être la première fois de ta vie que tu vas manquer au Ministère!! » dit-elle en se moquant.

- « Non…mais demain, Il va y avoir l'enterrement des Malefoy et j'espère ne pas avoir l'obligation d'y assister et pour finir, on va retrouver Harry. Ça va être riche en émotions. ».

- « Oui. Je ne sais pas encore si j'éprouve de la rancune pour les Malefoy, ou pour Harry. Je devrais être contente pour les deux non? ».

Hermione balança un regard en coin pour voir si elle était sérieuse ou bien si elle se jouait encore d'elle. Ginny sourit, ce qui confirma la seconde solution.

- « Ginny, je dois te dire que tu es particulièrement méchante sur ce coup-là! » répliqua Hermione en rigolant.

- « Non juste réaliste. C'est un crime? » demanda-t-elle faussement outrée.

- « Non…mais il n'y a pas que l'enterrement des Malefoy. Il y a celui d'une femme aussi. »

- « Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Elle s'appelait comment déjà? »

- « Alice Johnson. »

- « C'est la femme de celui que j'ai soigné à Ste Mangouste?».

- « Oui, elle est morte, tuée apparemment par les Malefoy. Mais tout ce qu'on retient, c'est la mort de Lucius et Narcissa, j'en trouve ça écoeurant!! »

- « …ouais… » répondit Ginny, troublée.

- « Je suis en train de me rappeler quelque chose. Je n'ai toujours pas fini mes travaux sur elle. Ton frère est intervenu pendant que j'essayais de faire une petite biographie sur Mme Johnson. ».

- « …Tu te dévergonde Hermione tu sais? Tu fais pas ton boulot correctement, tu vas manquer au Ministère…Je me demande ce qui va arriver ensuite. Tu vas sauter sur mon frère pour clore le tout? ».

- « Tu n'as pas sommeil par hasard? » dit Hermione, éludant la question.

- « Peut-être bien… »

- « J'ai du travail à finir. »

- « J'en conclus donc que tu iras au Ministère? »

- « J'y suis obligée. _Mais rien ne dit que j'y resterai pour la journée… »_

- « Tu penses à quoi? »

- « Rien. Je te contacte demain dès que j'aurais tout fini, et on ira au rendez-vous comme prévu. »

Ginny acquiesça, et souhaita une bonne nuit à son amie, la laissant seule dans le salon.

- « Bon, et bien au boulot Hermione!! Accio Dossiers Alice Johnson! ». Clama-t-elle, alors qu'une pochette voltigeait dans les airs dans sa direction.

* * *

Zephan était assez préoccupé par tout ce qui se déroulait en ce moment autour de lui, en accumulant le stress de devoir tout gérer, il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Heureusement qu'Harry était là, car même si le vieil homme était une personne aux pouvoirs puissants, il n'en était pas moins sujets aux soucis de la vie quotidienne, mais aussi aux mauvais souvenirs du passé. En quelques jours seulement, il n'avait cessé d'y repensé, comme si ce moment allait un jour où l'autre, lui éclater à la figure…Et quand il pressentait quelque chose, il n'était jamais bien loin de la vérité. 

- « Vous ne dormez pas? » retentit la voix de Harry.

Zephan se retourna et vit le jeune homme à moitié endormi, les yeux hagards. Il avait dû aller aux toilettes et vu la lueur dans la cuisine.

- « Tu devrais aller te recoucher mon garçon, la journée risque d'être longue demain. » dit-il doucement.

Mais Harry était têtu et il voyait bien que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette, ce qui l'inquiéta, car ces moments-là étaient quasiment inexistants.

- « J'ai pas besoin de lire dans vos pensées pour voir que ça ne va pas. »

- « Tu n'y arriverais pas de toute manière. » dit Zephan, tristement amusé.

- « Racontez-moi alors… » proposa gentiment Harry en prenant une chaise.

Zephan le considéra un moment. Parler d'un aussi mauvais souvenir n'apparaissait pas évident, et encore moins quand le sujet se répète à peu de chose près pas loin de lui.

- « Je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, et de toute manière, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème… » dit Zephan, gêné.

- « Ça a un rapport avec Andrew et sa fille? » demanda le survivant.

Le mentor parût surpris qu'il ait deviné aussi vite, bien qu'il ne sache pas tout. Pourtant, il avait apparemment cerné le problème d'après ce qu'il dit ensuite…

- « Andrew à l'air d'en vouloir à sa fille n'est-ce pas? Il n'est pas allé la voir de toute la journée, n'a même pas demandé de ses nouvelles. »

- « Tu es devenu bien perspicace! » dit Zephan, fier de lui.

- « Je vous avais dit que je m'améliorerais. »

- « …. » Zephan était replongé dans ses pensées.

- « Parlez-moi Zephan s'il vous plait. » demanda Harry.

En cet instant, et même bien avant en fin de compte, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme, c'était plutôt le fait d'exposer un fait intime de sa vie, de revivre cet instant en le racontant, celui qui changea pratiquement sa vie qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Harry avait sans doute mérité cette confiance depuis longtemps, et il était aussi peut-être temps d'exorciser ce mauvais passage de son existence.

- « Et bien…je pense qu'effectivement, Andrew en veut à sa fille de la mort de sa femme. Et la colère est le pire des sentiments, surtout quand celle-ci ne sert qu'à apaiser la peine. »

- « Il est en deuil, peut-être faut-il lui laisser du temps? »

- « Non, c'est bien plus profond que ça et je sais de quoi je parle… » dit-il gravement.

- « Que voulez-vous dire? »

- « Si Andrew continue à ne ressentir que de la colère à l'égard de sa fille, il perdra bien plus que lorsqu'il a perdu sa femme. »

- « Tara par exemple? »

- « Entre autres. »

- « Pourquoi vous ne m'expliquez pas vraiment ce que vous pensez? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus que ça… »

Zephan respira profondément, et lentement, avant de reprendre la parole, hésitant.

- « J'ai un frère jumeau. »

- « …. »

- « Le jour de nos 8 ans, mes parents avaient achetés nos cadeaux, et à l'époque, j'avais déjà ce pouvoir de ressentir les choses et de deviner dans les pensées, mais ce n'était pas encore quelque chose de contrôlé…mais plutôt spontané. Ça me venait par bribes, et à ce moment-là, je ne m'expliquais ça que par le fait que j'avais tout les défauts d'un jumeau dominé. J'étais un petit garçon solitaire et rêveur, mais les pensées autour de moi me ramenaient souvent à la réalité, et je n'avais pas d'amis non plus pour parler de ce que moi je ressentais. »

- « Et votre frère? »

- « Il était le contraire de moi, et nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points communs, hormis nos physiques semblables, et notre famille. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs, nous cultivions cette différence, même si parfois je m'imaginais jouer avec lui, rire avec lui, des comportements normaux pour des frères. »

- « Vous vous détestiez? »

- « Non. Mais je crois…que nous ne nous comprenions pas. Enfin…nous n'avions jamais essayé peut-être. »

- « Que s'est-il passé à votre huitième anniversaire…? » demanda Harry.

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux, repensant à tous ces moments et à celui-là en particulier.

- « Ce jour-là, mon père reçu un coup de téléphone, alors que ma mère préparait mon gâteau préféré. Elle le préparait avec tellement d'amour, je le ressent encore… Mais quand mon père a raccroché, ma mère s'est arrêté de mélanger, comme si elle savait déjà ce que mon père allait lui dire. Il a juste dit qu'il devait partir, qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et quand il avait claqué la porte, ma mère s'est mise à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et j'ai commencé à ressentir sa douleur, et sa peine, j'ai eu tellement mal à ce moment-là, que je n'ai pas compris de suite qu'elle en était la raison. »

Harry commençait à comprendre que c'était quelque chose que Zephan avait gardé toute sa vie, car les émotions le transcendait. Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux commençait à s'embuer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'avait jamais vu le vieil homme dans cet état, jamais su ce qu'il avait vécu, et jamais su qu'il avait sûrement énormément souffert.

- « C'est quand elle m'a regardé dans les yeux que j'ai pu comprendre. J'étais encore un peu jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses, mais assez grand pour savoir que ça foutrait en l'air la vie de ma mère. Elle le savait depuis tellement d'années qu'il avait une liaison, mais elle était resté avec quand même, parce qu'elle l'aimait, et je crois aussi un peu pour nous. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce jour-là, elle a voulut en finir… »

- « Je suis désolé… » dit Harry peiné.

- « Elle est parti dans sa chambre pleurer pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je ne l'entende plus. Je sus, à ce moment précis, qu'à partir de ce jour, tout serait différent. Je suis monté à l'étage, pour la voir, et aussi parce que je ne ressentais plus rien d'elle, et j'ai eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle était étendue au sol, elle avait pris des barbituriques, toute une boîte. J'ai essayé de la réveiller, de crier son nom, mais rien. Mon frère est apparu à l'entrée, je crois qu'il était en état de choc. Je suis descendu pour appeler les urgences, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit en fait. Puis au bout d'une éternité, ils sont arrivés, mais il était déjà trop tard. »

- « Et votre père? »

Zephan eut un rire assez amer.

- « Il est arrivé comme un fou furieux, complètement paniqué. Quand les médecins lui ont appris que ma mère s'était suicidé, il avait l'air bouleversé mais seulement l'air, car en cet instant, il pensait déjà à l'autre femme. Et là, il m'a regardé avec ses yeux ahuris, cherchant peut-être un soutien de ma part. Mais tout ce que je fis, c'est de lui lancer un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je savais de lui, qu'il était un mauvais mari, un menteur…un assassin. Et là, il a compris et ça a été le déclenchement de tout. ».

- « Et votre frère? »

- « Mon frère n'a jamais su que mon père était la cause de la mort de ma mère, tout simplement parce qu'il a toujours cru que c'était moi le fautif. Mon père le montait inconsciemment contre moi, je me retrouvais donc plus seul que jamais. Mon père me haïssait tellement, qu'il en venait à me frapper, ou à me rabaisser avec un malin plaisir. C'est donc le jour de mes 12 ans que je pris mes affaires et parti loin de chez moi. De toute façon, ma propre famille me détestait, et vivre chaque jour avec toute cette haine, cette rancœur, ça relevait de l'impossible pour moi. »

- « Qu'avez-vous fait après? »

- « J'ai savouré ma liberté, tout en payant le prix de mes actes. J'ai voulu tuer mon propre père pour soulager ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il m'avait collé au dos pour la mort de ma mère. »

- « Vous….vous l'avez fait??? »

- « Non…je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Et ça ne m'aide pas plus que ça finalement qu'il soit sous terre, parce que ma mère l'est toujours aussi, et que sa façon de mourir n'a pas changé non plus. Rien n'a changé. »

Puis Zephan se leva, sentant que sa colère reprenait le dessus. Il fixa par la fenêtre les reflets de la lune, pendant que le vent caressait les feuilles des arbres.

- « C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour Tara, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert, de la mort de sa mère. Parce qu'à force qu'Andrew la rend responsable, elle va finir par y croire. »

- « Je…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. »

- « C'est du passé, mais c'est comme un cycle qui recommence. Il faut qu'Andrew reporte cette colère sur les bonnes personnes. »

- « Il l'a déjà fait puisqu'il a tué les Malefoy. »

- « Oui, mais sa colère est bien au-delà d'un double meurtre. Il tuera encore, et bien plus s'il ne reprend pas la raison. »

- « Vous voulez que je lui parle? »

- « Parler n'est pas la tactique à adopter, mais oui, je voudrais que tu le ramènes à la raison Harry, pour elle. »

- « Je le ferais, c'est promis. »

- « Bien, merci. Maintenant, je voudrais être un peu seul si cela ne te dérange pas mon garçon. »

- « Bien sûr… »

Alors qu'Harry commençait à s'en aller complètement abasourdi, il trouva injuste qu'il se sente encore coupable de cette histoire. Il se retourna vers lui.

- « Zephan…ce n'est pas votre faute ce qui est arrivé. » dit-il simplement, puis il s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, Zephan se contrôlait de ne pas céder à ces sentiments qui le submergeait, comme s'ils remontaient à la surface.

- « _Je le sais bien…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les choses auraient été différentes si j'étais monté voir ma mère plus tôt… »_

* * *

Hermione marchait dans les locaux du Ministère et se dirigeait au sous-sol une fois de plus. Après avoir lu chez elle les 4 rouleaux de parchemins concernant la généalogie d'Alice Johnson, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne personne, puisque sur cette généalogie-là, la femme était morte depuis plus d'un siècle. Elle enrageait contre elle pour avoir été si négligente, car elle perdait un temps considérable pour rendre ses travaux à la Gazette, et par la même occasion, maudissait Ron pour la rendre si distraite. Une fois entouré des murs de grimoires, elle rechercha le bon dossier sur la femme d'Andrew, mais n'en trouva de traces nulle part… 

- « C'est une première ça! » s'étonna Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers la femme qui s'occupait des archives en général.

- « Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider? »

La femme releva la tête d'un air interrogateur.

- « Je cherche le registre généalogique d'une femme, mais il n'y est pas. C'est normal? »

- « Vous devez faire erreur mademoiselle, tout est ici! » dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

- « Bien merci. » répondit Hermione, voyant très bien que sa conversation ne mènerait nulle part.

Elle retourna au milieu des étagères, essayant de trouver une solution. Ce n'est pas que c'était si important que ça, mais ça semblait tout de même curieux qu'elle ne soit figuré nulle part, et comme par hasard, séquestrée et tuée par les Malefoy.

- « Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… » conclut Hermione.

Elle retourna voir la femme, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre son raisonnement.

- « Excusez-moi… » commença-t-elle, alors que la femme soupirait d'agacement.

- « Que me voulez-vous encore? »

- « Et bien voilà. Cette femme est morte et marié. Le dossier au nom de son époux n'y est pas je viens de vérifier. Mais serait-il possible d'avoir l'acte de mariage pour que je puisse connaître son nom de jeune fille? »

- « Quel est le nom des deux mariés? »

- « Alice Johnson et Andrew Johnson.»

- « Un instant je vérifie… »

- « Merci!»

La femme commença à tapoter une formule dans un énorme grimoire vide. Dès qu'elle inscrivit de sa baguette les noms, une référence apparut.

- « Accio Dossier n°AM67540943.

- « …._Rien que ça!_»

Hermione entendait un sifflement lointain parvenir jusqu'à elle. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit un dossier se diriger vers elle.

- « Et bien voilà, n'est-ce pas ce que vous cherchez ? » demanda-t-elle, fière, une fois le dossier attrapé.

Hermione ne répondit que par un geste, celui de récupérez le dossier. Elle s'éloigna dans un recoin des archives, et ouvrit le document.

- « Son nom de jeune fille est donc Alice Scott. Il suffit maintenant que je trouve son dossier généalogique et je finis ce fichu travail!» s'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant une bonne heure, Hermione chercha dans tous les grimoires où figurait la lettre S, et elle ne découvrit strictement rien…que dalle…nada. Même en essayant des formules pour aller plus vite elle ne trouva toujours rien, et elle commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle retourna demander de l'aide à la femme.

- « Je sais que je vous dérange, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant vous rendre utile. » prévint Hermione, au cas où la femme reprendrait son air exaspérée.

- « Je vous écoute! » dit-elle les yeux en l'air.

- « Il n'existe aucune personne du nom d'Alice Scott. Vous m'avez bien dit que toutes les personnes sont enregistrées aux archives n'est-ce pas? »

- « Oui, dès leur naissance, jusqu'à leur décès.»

- « Et si elle est encore dans les archives en actualité, ça donne…? »

- « Si cette femme est morte, alors par ensorcellement, son nom s'efface des archives actuelles. »

- « Pouvez-vous vérifier quand même dans les archives actuelles? »

La femme la considéra un instant, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour être harcelé de la sorte, mais elle ne prononça qu'une formule.

- « Accio AA Alice Scott! » (_nda: **A**rchives **A**ctuelles ce sont les archives concernant les sorciers encore vivant, ce qu'ils ont fait etc...)_

Hermione attendait le cœur battant, mais rien ne vint.

- « Vous voyez? Je crois que le surmenage et vous, ça fait deux! » dit-elle avant de prendre le chemin de la porte menant à son bureau.

Hermione avait les mains sur ses hanches, énervé de ne pas être sur une voie permettant de justifier qu'Alice Scott ne figurait nulle part. Mais une femme qui ne figure nulle part, est une femme qui n'existe pas, hors, son nom était quand même inscrit sur l'acte de mariage, non?

- « Et si Alice Scott Johnson n'avait jamais vraiment existé? » se demandait Hermione.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer cette hypothèse tellement ça paraissait absurde, _et pourtant tout porte à croire le contraire_…

* * *

**Bon, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?? Vous voulez voir la suite??**

**milly **: _merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'auras autant plu! pleins de gros bisous!_

**Babzzz **: _Et ouais, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon...nan??lol La confrontation entre Harry et Ginny sera pour le prochain chapitre, ainsi que la continuité de la romance entre Ron et Hermione! Pour le corps de la femme d'Andrew, il n'y a rien de spécial, si ce n'est qu'il est allé remettre le corps de sa femme au Manoir des Malefoys pour faire comprendre au monde sorcier qu'ils étaient des assassins et ainsi, ruiner leurs réputations. Voili, voilou, merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review si gentille, pleins de gros bisous!_

**cynt **: _ça me fait très plaisir si tu as aimé ce chapitre, en espérant que tu ais aimé celui-là tout autant!! merci beaucoup pour ta review et pleins de gros bisous!_

**mina2** : _que de compliments whouaaa!! ça me touche!! (chui pas très originale mais c'est la vérité alors! lol) Non ne désespère pas!!lol Ron et Hermione reviendront dans le chapitre suivant, c'est certains et je pense que je vais faire le bisou dans pas très longtemps entre ces deux-là!;-) Pour Ron et Harry, ça se pourrait mais que par moments. Comme Harry reprendra son rôle de Leader, alors que Ron l'est devenu pendant ces 5 ans, ça risque de clasher par moments. en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pleins de gros bisous!!_

**sarah **: _Je me rends compte que j'ai les mêmes expressions dans la vie que toi quand tu les écris! Par exemple..."J'adOOOOooore tes reviews!" et les sushis aussi c'est très bon d'ailleurs (c'est mon estomac qui parle...il est plus actif que la Bourse celui-là...lol). Comme g dis plus au-dessus, à moins que tu ne l'ai déjà lu, lol, je ferai bientôt le bisou de Ron et Hermione, c'est ti pas beau la vie???En tout cas, encore un grand bravo, tu as été la première à avoir trouvé le sens du message codé et j'en étais plus que ravie!! merci beaucoup et pleins de gros bisous!!_

**me** : _Hello et bienvenue!! J'avoue que j'essaie de faire mon possible pour intriguer, et ravie de voir que ça marche!!lol merci pour ta review, et pleins de gros bisous!!_


	21. Rassemblement

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_Bon et bien me voilà après un très long moment d'hésitation. Non pas de savoir si je continuais ma fic, car je le répète, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je n'abandonnerai aucune fics. Mais tout simplement de savoir si je mettais ce chapitre ou pas. Je comptais en écrire le double, puisque à la base, j'aurais dû se faire dérouler la réunion. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas et j'en suis désolée. Ce sera un chapitre pas terrible certes, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin pour me relancer dans cette fic. En plus, ça me fait mal au coeur de vous faire attendre et de n'avoir rien à mettre de plus, alors je le laisse tel quel. Je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps pour ça...Mais j'ai maintenant 7 fics en cours + 1 défi et ça demande beaucoup de temps._

_**Je vous remercie énormément à tous pour vos reviews, elle m'ont énormément fait plaisir sachez-le**._

_**Un grand merci à : Grimevalt, Angie, mina2, milly, Mooonz, Babzzz, MARine, SiaAhn Sacham, sarah, Oddity-z, Spidi, Lord Aragoth (pour avoir reviewé tous les chapitres), faficreunies.sky (pour ses 7 reviews) et chaton weasley (pour ses 2 reviews).**_

**_En attendant de vous écrire quelque chose de meilleur, gros bisous à tous et à bientôt..._**

**_Batyliam _**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 21 : RASSEMBLEMENT**

Harry venait d'entrer la chambre de Tara pour lui apporter le petit déjeuner, et surtout, pour voir comment elle se sentait ce matin, car c'était aujourd'hui aussi qu'on enterrait sa mère. La gamine était assise sur son lit, en train de jouer avec des cartes de Quidditch que le jeune homme lui avait donné, mais sans grand intérêt. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit marcher dans la pièce, elle releva la tête, un sourire triste sur son visage, mais il sentit qu'elle était contente que quelqu'un vienne la voir et lui prêter un peu d'attention.

- « Bonjour Tara! Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner, tu dois sûrement avoir faim…non? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « Bonjour Harry…non je n'ai pas très faim. » répondit Tara, tandis que son ventre émettait un gazouillis de tout les diables.

- « C'est pas ce que ton estomac a l'air de penser… » répliqua-t-il sur un ton amusé qui fit sourire la fillette.

- « C'est juste que…je n'ai pas envie de manger. » avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

- « Peut-être pourrais-tu manger au moins une des tartines que j'ai spécialement recouvert de confiture à la fraise, juste pour toi?? » demanda-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Pour toute réponse, Tara se mit à rire, et réchauffa le cœur du survivant par la même occasion. Ça ne serait peut-être pas un jeu d'enfant de lui remonter le moral, mais elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Il n'avait jamais été doué du côté des sentiments, mais bizarrement, semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien avec elle…peut-être parce qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

- « Bon, je vais prendre une tartine alors… » dit-elle résolue, alors qu'elle entamait le petit déjeuner.

Harry l'observait pendant qu'elle savourait le goût de la fraise sur son pain grillé. Elle avait les traits d'un ange, avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux marrons pigmentés de vert. Si son image semblait respirer l'innocence à tout points de vue, il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux et de l'écouter parler pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était loin de l'être...

- « Vous allez partir aujourd'hui? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Oui. Je dois retrouver des amis que je n'ai pas revus depuis très longtemps, et Zephan m'accompagnera. »

- « Et mon papa? »

- « Il restera ici une fois qu'il sera revenu de l'enterrement. »

Visiblement, il lui avait momentanément coupé l'appétit.

- « C'est pour te protéger que ton père ne veut pas t'emmener là-bas. »

Andrew leurs avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas emmener Tara à l'enterrement de sa mère de peur qu'il y ait des représailles de la part de mangemorts où de personnes malveillantes voulant finir le travail.

- « Ils ont toujours fait ça, je commence à être habitué… » dit-elle sur un ton détaché.

- « Tes parents? C'est normal, tu es leur fille unique, tous les parents ont tendance à surprotéger leurs enfants, tu ne crois pas? »

- « Oui mais pas comme ça. » dit-elle en regardant au-dehors.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de cette phrase. Pour lui, ses parents n'avaient qu'elle, il lui apparaissait donc presque normal qu'ils se comportent ainsi. Mais la phrase de Tara semblait avoir un double sens que Harry ne saisissait pas.

- « Ton père t'aime, il doit savoir que c'est difficile pour toi de ne pas revoir ta maman une dernière fois. Mais tu auras l'occasion de le faire plus tard. » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

- « Lui il n'accepte pas que maman soit morte. » dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Sur le coup, il pensait avoir mal comprit ce que Tara venait de dire, mais quand la gamine continua sur sa lancée, il avait bien entendu.

- « Maman m'avait toujours dit que ça arriverait un jour qu'elle meurt. Et papa le savait aussi, mais je crois qu'il se voilait la face. » avoua-t-elle.

- « _Est-ce que cette gamine a bien 4 ans, où elle part en délire? _» pensait Harry complètement abasourdi par ses propos. Il essaya d'en savoir plus.

- « Et toi tu acceptes sa mort tu veux dire? »

- « Oui en quelques sortes. Je suis triste parce que je ne la reverrais plus, mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle me l'a toujours dit. » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- « Ta maman avait des raisons de te parler de la mort aussi tôt? » demanda-t-il curieux.

- « Oui, mais c'est un secret. » dit-elle en comprenant que Harry désirait en savoir plus.

- « _Un secret? _» se demandait Harry. Il voulait sonder son esprit pour en savoir plus, mais savait que ça serait une tentative extrêmement déplacée de sa part, aussi, il n'en fit rien.

- « Je reviendrais ce soir je pense. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à sortir de ta chambre. »

- « C'est promis. » dit-elle en souriant faiblement. Mais avant qu'Harry ne franchisse la porte, elle lui dit :

- « Harry, tu te rappelles la promesse que tu m'as faites? »

Il se retourna, le regard attendri posé sur elle.

- « Je ferais tout mon possible pour le protéger. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. » promit-il.

Puis comme si l'affaire était réglée, elle ajouta.

- « La confiture de fraise, c'est ma préférée! »

Harry faillit dire un « je le sais » mais se reprit. Il était pour une fois tombé sur le hasard, sans chercher à sonder son esprit pour la connaître.

Quand il claqua doucement la porte, Tara jeta une fois de plus un regard à sa fenêtre, comme si elle attendait un signe, sa main toujours posé sur sa poitrine. Elle passa sa main dans le col de sa robe, et en sortit un talisman, celui que sa mère lui avait donné avant de mourir...

* * *

Poudlard n'avait pas changé d'un sort et bien que la nature avait pris possession de l'endroit, le site paraissait toujours aussi majestueux. Le lierre grimpait sur les tours et les murs de pierres, tandis que les fleurs parsemaient le sol, ici et là. Ses cheveux flamboyants virevoltaient au gré du vent, assez violent aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas voulu passer par un des passages secrets, contrairement à ce que ferait Hermione, « par sécurité ». Non, Ginny voulait voir ce qui avait été autrefois, sa deuxième maison, son enfance, et le lieux où une foule de souvenirs bons comme mauvais resurgissaient. Elle avait été en proie aux doutes avant de claquer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Saura-t-elle faire face de nouveau à l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours? Ce n'était pas tant sa réaction finalement qui l'angoissait, mais plutôt sa réaction à lui face à sa présence. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle n'avait reçu aucun message, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas été « convié » à ces petites retrouvailles. Et la dernière fois qu'elle s'était invité toute seule, le résultat avait été de loin des plus désastreux. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit et déprimé toute la semaine. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait reçu un message aujourd'hui, de Peter. Il était toujours en arrêt et espérait la voir, n'ayant aucune nouvelles d'elle. Il savait pourtant. Les choses avaient inexorablement évolués entre eux. Mais il savait… 

Elle entra dans le grand hall, et ouvrit les lèvres de surprise. Non pas que rien n'avait bougé, ça paraissait logique. Mais tout était entretenu et propre._ Les elfes de maison_…pensa-t-elle. D'un côté, son ancienne école était aussi un toit pour eux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et huma l'air, empreint de cette odeur si particulière qui n'avait pas quitté les murs de l'école. Si la magie avait une odeur, alors ça serait sûrement celle que respirait la rouquine, et sur le coup, c'est comme si l'allégresse la gagnait. Trêve écourtée lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au 7ème étage.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, toujours aussi grand, avec ses portraits devenus inanimés. Oui, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient plus de vie le jour où Poudlard avait fermé ses portes. Et pourtant, même dépourvu de vie, l'endroit semblait respirer encore, attendant sûrement le jour où quelqu'un en reprendrait le contrôle. Pour ça, il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient plus en guerre, _les choses seraient tellement plus simples_, pensait-elle.

L'angoisse la tenaillait au fur et à mesure de ses pas, qu'elle se rapprochait de se qui la séparait de lui. Mais pourquoi tout était si compliqué finalement? Il était revenu, était vivant, alors pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête? _Parce que l'amour c'est compliqué et ça fait toujours mal? _Sans doutes…Et aussi parce que cinq ans d'absence les séparait, et que pendant ces cinq années, des évènements étaient survenus sans crier gare et que contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait pas su faire face aux imprévus.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'était arrêté juste avant de tourner à gauche, avant le couloir où se trouvait la porte de la salle sur demande. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il choisi cette salle plutôt que sa planque? Même s'il voulait réunir des membres de l'AD - _pas tous en tout cas_, pensait-elle - il n'avait réellement pas besoin de venir ici non? A moins que ce soit pour une raison particulière…

_Mais espèce d'idiote, au lieu de cogiter, ça serait tellement plus simple que tu lui poses la question!!!_

Lui parler? En avait-elle vraiment envie finalement?…Son estomac se tordit un peu plus, et la gorge nouée, elle tourna à gauche et vit une silhouette au milieu, collé au mur.

* * *

Il tapotait nerveusement sa baguette sur la paume de sa main, se passant de temps à autres la main sur son crâne. La salle sur demande était exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. La pièce était immense mais très chaleureuse malgré sa future utilité. A croire qu'il était plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait pressenti. Les deux murs de chaque côté de la pièce étaient remplis de livres de sortilèges, de potions, de défense magique, bref, tout un attirail pour se battre. Ils étaient tous de niveaux élevés, voire même dans la catégorie magie noire, ce qui était, selon les circonstances actuelles, plutôt utile et bienvenue. 

Au centre trônait une immense table ronde en chêne massif dont le centre était légèrement surmonté d'une vasque en pierre contenant un liquide argenté, une pensine. Le tout, accompagné de gros fauteuils du même style que la table, et recouvert de velours rouge. Sur le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée, se tenait un tableau en ardoise, avec une craie à papote pour y marquer les points essentiels des réunions. Et juste en dessous du tableau se tenait une longue commode de la longueur du mur, renfermant multiples ingrédients, avec au-dessus des instruments tels que des petits chaudrons, des tubes, et autres éléments utiles à la préparation de potions ou philtres. La pièce était très éclairée, surtout au centre de la table, où on pouvait aisément voir ses interlocuteurs.

Il pensait n'avoir rien oublié d'essentiel. Au pire, il pourrait modifier la salle à sa guise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé depuis un bon moment. Pourtant, il avait vécu bien pire…_non_?

Zephan était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, calme et attentif, tandis que Remus écarquillait ses yeux face à la bibliothèque, chose qu'Hermione n'allait pas tarder non plus à faire en arrivant. Et Ron, toujours égal à lui-même, farfouillait déjà dans la commode pour savoir ce qui s'y trouvait exactement, en ayant déjà bien sûr, cassé deux tubes à essais.

- « Ron vient t'asseoir ou tu vas encore casser quelque chose! » demanda Harry sur les nerfs.

Le rouquin, qui venait juste de prononcer la formule « Alohomora » pour ouvrir la dernière petite porte secrète du meuble, se tourna légèrement et lança un regard de la même humeur que son ami.

- « Il manque pas un mot dans ta phrase? » dit-il.

- « Je te demande pardon? »

Ron se releva, laissant deviner une fois de plus une imposante carrure toute en finesse.

- « T'as pas prononcé le mot magique il me semble! »

- « Non mais tu te fous de moi j'espère? » prononça Harry, ce qui déclencha l'attention des deux autres sorciers.

- « Pas le moins du monde! C'est pas parce que t'es l'organisateur de tout ça que ça te donnes le droit de me donner des ordres! »

- « Et ça veut dire? » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, face à Ron.

- « Ça veut dire, lâche-moi la basque deux minutes et stresse en silence! »

- « C'est quoi ton problème? » cracha Harry, piqué au vif.

- « Mon problème, c'est que depuis tout à l'heure, tu me transmets ton anxiété, et ça me gonfles!! Faut que j'extériorise mon pote! »

- « En cassant du matériel? T'as pas mieux pour te défouler? »

- « CA SUFFIT! » retentit une voix.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en direction de la table. Zephan s'était levé et affichait un regard agacé.

- « Vous n'avez pas fini de vous disputer comme des gosses? Vous allez tous vous asseoir, et attendre patiemment la venue de nos confrères. Et ceci, est un ordre. » dit-il de façon durement calme.

- « Pourquoi ne pas mettre au point ce dont nous parlerons au court de la réunion? » proposa Lupin en s'installant à la droite de Zephan.

- « Nous le ferons une fois que tous le monde sera là. » répondit doucement Zephan.

- « Il ne manque que Hermione quand même. » intervint Ron.

- « Justement, il y a quelques petits détails que j'ai gardé pour moi concernant les futurs membres de cette organisation. » commença Zephan, toujours imperturbable.

- « De quoi vous parlez? » demanda Harry au summum de l'angoisse.

- « Que nous aurons, en plus de miss Granger, trois membres de plus. » dit-il amusé et les yeux pétillants. Visiblement, il était le seul enchanté par la nouvelle et il n'avait pas encore dévoilé leurs identités…

- « Fiston, je sais que tu aimes bien contrôler la situation et que tu détestes les surprises, mais si tu veux réussir, il faut aussi que tu me fasses confiance dans le choix de tes partenaires. »

- « Arrêtez vous voyez pas qu'il est au bord de l'apoplexie? » se moqua Ron.

- « La ferme! » s'emporta Harry.

- « Qui sont-ils? » demanda Remus, curieux, ce qui provoqua un nouveau silence.

- « Et bien, vous les connaissez tous, et je l'ai ais choisis car je sais que nous pouvons avoir confiance en ces personnes. Cependant, je sais que mes choix vont être contestés. »

- « En gros, ça donne? » demanda Ron.

- « Tout d'abord, j'ai choisi une personne fidèle, et pouvant passer inaperçu. Ce n'est pas lui que l'on soupçonnera d'espionnage, j'ai donc choisi Dobby. »

- « Mon elfe? » demanda Harry.

- « Oui, enfin tout est relatif. Il vit à Poudlard et tu ne l'as contacté que très peu de fois après ton départ. Cependant, c'est un elfe de maison libre, et qui t'es tout dévoué, corps et âme! »

Ron taquina du coude Harry en papillonnant des yeux, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire, suivit des autres.

- « Bon, j'ai commencé par celui qui serait le plus facile à accepter. La seconde maintenant. »

- « C'est pas la peine, je crois savoir qui c'est. » intervint Harry, la mine complètement défaite.

Il leva la tête et regarda Zephan. Il l'avait deviné au moment même où son mentor l'avait prévenu qu'il n'apprécierait peut-être pas ses choix. Et pour dire la vérité, il n'appréciait pas du tout, d'abord parce qu'ils allaient accomplir des missions à risques, et que l'idée de la revoir l'angoissait au plus haut point.

- « Ginny, c'est ça? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

- « Oui. »

- « Ma sœur? Pourquoi? » intervint Ron.

- « Elle est médicomage, et elle aura un rôle prépondérant pour nous tous. Je m'expliquerais une fois qu'elle sera là. »

- « Je suppose que c'est surtout le troisième qui va nous poser problème, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Remus qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début.

- « En effet. Je sais qu'aucun de vous, ne le portez dans votre cœur, mais il est tout aussi important que miss Ginny! »

- « _Non...il aurait tout de même pas osé! _» pensa furtivement Harry.

Il avait lu ses pensées et sourit, regardant le survivant droit dans les yeux.

- « Si, j'ai osé. » dit-il.

* * *

La rouquine observait à présent cette silhouette si familière qui se précisait à son approche. Elle devinait aisément de qui il s'agissait, mais avait de grandes peines à croire que c'était bien lui, ici, à cet endroit. Car même si l'objet de sa venue lui échappait encore, il était clair qu'il devait être ici pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. 

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

- « Weasley. » dit-il en guise de bonjour.

- « Malefoy. »

- « Alors, il t'as invité aussi? »

- « Non je me suis invité toute seule. » dit-elle, légèrement vexé. _Il l'aurait demandé à Malefoy de venir et pas moi??_

- « Oh, je vois. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy? » demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

- « Le vieux m'a supplié de venir! La curiosité m'a conduit ici… »

- « Zephan te supplier? Je vois que ton côté vaniteux n'a pas changé avec le temps. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas quel est le but de ta venue. _C'est vrai quoi, il ne faisait pas parti de l'AD_…. »

- « A vrai dire, moi non plus. J'ai étayé plusieurs idées, mais le vieux à l'air imprévisible, je m'attends à tout. »

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien. Et Malefoy semblait perplexe lui aussi, malgré son visage impassible, il triturait nerveusement les pans de sa robe. Un long silence s'abattait sur eux, et ils n'entendaient plus que leurs respirations, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se souvienne d'une chose. Avec toutes ces émotions, elle en avait presque oublié ce fait.

- « Au fait, mes condoléances pour tes parents. » lança-t-elle.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle, empreints de gratitude. Personne n'aimait ses parents, même ceux qui les adulaient. Et même lui peut-être ne les aimait pas autant qu'un fils. Mais c'était ses parents, et Weasley était la seule, avec Zephan, à lui avoir dit ces quelques mots.

- « Merci. » dit-il.

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent pendant un instant, comprenant chacun ce que ressentait l'autre.

- « On y va? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement stressée.

Il acquiesça, et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrevoir la pièce et leurs occupants.

Un silence aussi bruyant que les cris d'un hippogriffe pesait dans la salle. Le temps semblait s'être figé sur chacun, s'observant les uns les autres. Mais le regard le plus indescriptible fût sans nul doute celui de Ginny et Harry. Seul Zephan parvint à le déchiffrer, et il esquissa un sourire.

Le vieil homme se leva, et accueilli chaleureusement les nouveaux arrivants.

- « Entrez donc! » dit-il alors que Drago allait s'installer sur un fauteuil, l'air passablement ennuyé. Finalement, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être venu. Ginny elle, souriait timidement à Zephan et évita soigneusement de lever la tête vers le Survivant. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était de s'asseoir pour alléger son malaise, et elle s'installa aux côtés de Drago, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la colère contenue d'Harry.

- « Bien! Il ne manque plus que miss Granger! » annonça fièrement Zephan.

Soudain une voix essoufflée retentit :

- « Je suis là! Désolée pour le retard!! » dit Hermione alors qu'elle fonçait tout droit en direction d'un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir.

Zephan regarda Drago.

- « Tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé?» lui demanda-t-il

- « Oui je l'ai.» répondit l'ancien Serpentard.

Et de façon très cérémonieuse, Zephan annonça à l'assemblée :

- « Bien. La réunion peut commencer… »

* * *

_**Voilà, cette fois, la réunion aura bel et bien lieu dans le prochain chapitre, et je sais à peu près quoi faire, mais le tout, c'est de l'écrire. Merci beaucoup à tous!!**_

_**Angie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas désintoxiqué!lol pleins de gros bisous et à bientôt!_

_**mina2 : **Coucou toi! ça fait un bail désolée! oui le bisou approche (c'est toujours prévu!lol), merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te fais de gros bisous!! Et merci pour ta fidélité._

_**milly **_: _Et bien la suite au bout d'un très très trèèèèèèss long moment! lol Enfin de celle-là je parle! le chapitre 22 j'espère le poster plus rapidement tout de même. Merci beaucoup pour ton com, et gros bisous!_

_**Babzzz**: Coucou! Olala je suis impardonnable, je sais. Mais c'est très frustrant de savoir de quoi parler et de ne pas savoir comment le rendre sur papier! ppff j'te raconte même pas! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, pleins de gros bisous!_

_**MARine** : J'espère que ça t'auras plu...hum...lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review miss! gros bisous!_

_**sarah** : coucou choupinette! ça fait moins longtemps que les autres, mais ça fait quand même un pti moment qu'on ne se voit plus. Je te remercie énormément pour tout! J'ai voulu t'envoyer un e-mail l'autre jour, et ça me l'a renvoyé...snif...! Promis je me rattrapperais! gros bisous miss!_


End file.
